Baile de Disfraces
by katelau
Summary: Harry desapareció, Ginny enloqueció y Ron se fue. Hermione tendrá que fingir su muerte y tomar la identidad de una mortífaga mientras intenta destruír a Voldemort a traves de un misterioso secreto. Vanessa y Draco podrían amarse, pero ¿Draco y Hermione?
1. Aceleración

**

* * *

****Prólogo:**

**Hay historias que buscan narrar la vida cotidiana, otras tantas que se entregan a los brazos de lo ficticio. Baile de disfraces busca hacer un puente entre ambos; buscándo ese puente entre lo irreal y lo verdadero. ****Este relato se desliga un poco de la trama original de J.K Rowling, y plantea una trama alterna; sigue muchas cosas de los libros como la muerte de Voldemort, pero en general presenta otro desarrollo de la historia.**

**Baile de Disfraces, es la historia de un amor diferente que nace por debajo de los disfraces y las máscaras que fueron obligados a llevar.**

**

* * *

****Aceleración**

**Cap 1**

* * *

**1.**

El sonido de la lluvia se dejaba oír constante, el olor a humedad se filtraba por todos los resquicios de la habitación mientras una esbelta figura en medio de esta miraba hacia el cielo, como tantas veces ya lo había hecho en el pasado.

Esta vez se veía sombrío, más que de costumbre. El viento se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana y emitía su característico silbido, era pues un constante crujir de ramas y hojas secas lo que terminaba por decorar el panorama, haciéndolo aún más tétrico. Ella era iluminada por la pálida luz de la luna mientras se sentaba en una silla de madera, con una calma asfixiante, en espera del inicio de _su noche_.

El sonido de un cierre resonó por la habitación cortando el silencio, mientras ella se agachaba para terminar de colocarse unas botas negras.

Su caminar silencioso entre las sombras la hacía parecer una fiera asechando a su presa, mas esa figura espectral tan solo se paró frente a un espejo y admiró su reflejo.

-¿Quién lo diría?- murmuró entre dientes. –Jamás pensé que tendría algo que admirar en mi reflejo- continuó, ahogando un poco la voz hasta emitir un chillido agudo y golpear con los puños el espejo, que se cuarteó en el lugar donde había recibido el impacto, dejando un rastro de vidrios y sangre.

Ella volvió a mirarse. Sus profundos ojos marrones brillaban con una furia casi demoníaca, mientras su rostro mantenía un gesto inexpresivo. El cabello, completamente lacio y de un negro intenso caía con gracia por su espalda. Su ropa negra, apretada, intimidante; completaba la visión mortalmente pura.

-Sangre- siseó ella sin emoción contemplando la palma de su mano incrustada de vidrios, para luego tomar un objeto que descansaba sobre su cama y curar sus heridas.

Se enfundó unos guantes negros y terminó colocándose una capa, todo esto sin dejar de contemplar el cielo.

Dio un rápido vistazo al espejo por última vez y oyó el rugir de un trueno, mientras un escalofrío la recorría, ese sonido la hacía recordar tanto…

Las imágenes se agolpaban en su memoria como un torrente de frígidas obras que carecían de sentido ante sus ojos. Solo una pudo captar por entero su atención… el recordarla a ella, su querida hermana.

La calidez que parecía comenzar a adoptar su hasta entonces frío rostro, termino por irse, deformando el gesto en una mueca que daba la impresión de estar cargada de una rabia sangrienta e incontrolable.

-Vanessa- susurró la joven mujer mientras era absorbida por ese río de recuerdos.

**Flash back**

-Vamos Hermione- se repetía constantemente una joven de cabellos castaños enmarañados mientras se acurrucaba contra un árbol intentando controlar los pequeños sollozos que de vez en cuando se le escapaban.

Aún no había podido asimilar las palabras que había escuchado decir a una inconsolable Lavender.

-Harry- repetía ella mientras veía en su mente el rostro de su mejor amigo. –Ginny, Ron- continuaba susurrando, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la fotografía que se habían tomado hacía un verano. Los ojos de Ginny chispeaban joviales e inocentes mientras abrazaba a Harry, que a su vez mostraba un pequeño rubor. Ron reía a carcajadas y ella trataba de sacarse la nieve que le acababan de echar en el cabello.

-Esto no puede ser cierto- se repetía con voz ausente. –Nosotros siempre estaremos así, tenemos que estar así-.

-Ron-, repetía ella, como si él realmente pudiera escucharla, -no puedes abandonar a Lavender, ella te necesita, yo te necesito-.

-Ginny, por merlín despierta, Harry sufriría si te viera así- dijo con voz atormentada, ahogándose en los recuerdos.

-¿Bonito día no?- pronunció sorpresivamente una voz a un lado de ella, con una calidez inusual.

Hermione no contestó, tan solo escondió la cara entre sus brazos.

-Soy Vanessa Stendrak-, dijo la misma voz ignorando el rechazo anterior de Hermione y sentándose a su costado.

-No se tu nombre, pero estoy segura que si me lo dices tal vez pueda ayudarte- dijo la joven en un susurro admirando el paisaje.

-Hermione- dijo suavemente con un hipido que delataba su llanto.

-No escondas tus debilidades Hermione-, dijo Vanessa, -supéralas-

Hermione oyó sus palabras y lentamente levantó el rostro hacia el de Vanessa.

Ambas se quedaron algo sorprendidas en un principio, pero Hermione continuó por mucho más tiempo sumida en el shock que le produjo el encuentro. La joven que tenía frente a sus ojos era extraordinariamente parecida a ella, aunque, esta irradiaba una seguridad en sí misma y una belleza muy superior a la que la pequeña Hermione alguna vez alcanzaría a aspirar. El cabello negro lacio, su esbelta figura y su elegancia innata la aplastaban con mucha más fuerza que la belleza de otras mujeres, porque le restregaba en la cara lo que ella podría haber sido y no era.

-Realmente somos muy parecidas- pensó Vanessa sonriendo mentalmente, -si no fuera por el cabello…-

-Vamos al castillo-

-Ss… sí…- tartamudeó Hermione poniéndose en pie.

-Seca esas lágrimas Hermione- Vanessa le tendió un pañuelo negro.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione casi susurrando, mientras tomaba el pañuelo que Vanessa tan amablemente le había tendido.

**Fin del Flash back**

La figura aún permanecía estática en medio de la habitación, saboreando por unos breves instantes, el haber revivido esos momentos que agradecería y odiaría con la misma intensidad por el resto de su vida.

-Yo fui la causante de tu muerte querida hermana-, dijo la joven mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y abría un escondido cofre debajo de ella. Dentro se encontraban tres piezas completamente distintas entre sí, aunque con grandes valores sentimentales: una foto, una llave, y un pañuelo negro.

Este último fue retirado del cofre y acariciado como si de una persona se tratase, con una devoción infinita. Dejando el pañuelo de regreso en su lugar, se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar situada frente al gran espejo, comenzando a maquillarse, sombras intensamente negras en los ojos y labios rojo sangre.

-No volveré a cometer un error así- dijo, -esta vez no seré yo quien lo sienta, serás tú… Voldemort- finalizó con una mueca.

Para luego tomar una máscara blanca y colocarla sobre su rostro. Por un momento volvió a sentir la sensación de esa mirada ardientemente fría sobre su nuca, pero la borró inmediatamente mientras se dirigía a la ventana.

-Esta noche ciertamente, Hermione Granger murió-, susurró ella al viento mientras saltaba por la ventana… -ciertamente esta noche, comienza mi venganza-

* * *

**2.**

CUATRO MESES ANTES

-¿Qué haces Hermione?- Preguntó una joven que portaba el escudo Slytherin.

-Nada, Vanessa- pronunció con voz suave Hermione, mientras apretaba un pergamino con ambas manos.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Vanessa¿Crees en el destino?- preguntó Hermione mirando hacia el lago con tristeza.

-Sí- susurró con un dejo de amargura mientras seguía la mirada de Hermione.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguna decía palabra, permanecían en un silencio total, dejándose absorber por los pequeños sonidos que las rodeaban.

-¿Sabes…Sabes que sucedió, cierto Vanessa?- preguntó Hermione sin mirarla.

-Algo debo saber-, respondió ella con simpleza, -pero me importa más que me lo expliques, te he dado tiempo para aclararte Hermione¿estás lista ya?-

-Eso creo-. Hermione bajó la mirada hasta el pergamino arrugado que oprimía contra su pecho.

-Desde que ingresé a Hogwarts tuve problemas con algunas personas de tu casa, y grandes amigos en la mía-, comenzó deteniéndose un momento a mirar el paisaje y suspirar cansadamente. -Durante estos años mis mejores amigos fueron Ron Weasley y Harry Potter, ambos cursaban el mismo año que yo, con el tiempo la hermana de Ron, Ginny, se hizo más amiga mía, nos confiábamos cosas, éramos muy unidas, sobretodo el último verano que pasamos juntas…-dijo Hermione perdiendo la voz por momentos.

-Continúa- dijo Vanessa observándola con suavidad, cosa extraña en ella, dirían muchos, ya que era conocida como la dama de hierro. Tan solo detrás de esas puertas de premios anuales donde había sido instalada al ser una "visitante ilustre de una de la mejores escuelas de magia del mundo" podía mostrarse como realmente era, o en momentos a solas como ese.

-Vanessa, Ginny me había confesado que amaba a Harry locamente y yo le dije que no le dijera nada, nada todavía, en realidad sentía una punzada de celos cuando los veía juntos, no porque viera a Harry diferente. Claro que no. Era el típico egoísmo de mejor amiga, algo superior a mis fuerzas. Tal vez fuera más profundo, más ligado a mis propias envidias, no lo sé- explicó Hermione, -pero luego de esas vacaciones, tuve que viajar con mis padres y no pude estar con mis amigos, faltaba tan poco para que comenzara este año… lo peor fue que yo había soñado lo que sucedería-, agregó con tono desesperado, -y no dije nada, por cobarde…- continuó Hermione tratando de contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Llora- dijo Vanessa abrazándola.

-No… no todavía, no me compadezcas-, dijo Hermione en voz más alta y aguda, separándose ligeramente de Vanessa, -no hasta que sepas lo que pude evitar-

-Cuéntame- dijo Vanessa sospechando lo que vendría.

-Harry, fue… él… desapareció, Voldemort dejó su marca, yo se que él se lo llevó-, dijo desesperada, pero ante la mirada de tranquilidad que le brindaba Vanessa se relajó y continuó, -Ginny no pudo soportarlo e intentó suicidarse, ahí me di cuenta de cuan intenso era lo que sentía, que no era una tontería como lo catalogue simplemente porque yo no lo había experimentado. Evité que pudieran estar juntos el poco tiempo que hubiesen tenido. Ron tuvo que irse con ella para intentar tratarla… aunque después de cómo la vi, creo que necesita un milagro- terminó Hermione casi a gritos.

Vanessa asintió con la cabeza, recordando escenas vividas por ella misma.

-Yo había soñado que Harry moría frente al lago y que cuando el caía, aparecía Ginny y…- no pudo terminar, -se que puede parecer tonto, pero era una premonición, lo sentí-

-Te creo- dijo Vanessa con firmeza.

-Yo quise morir Vanessa, sin ti ya no sabría qué hacer-

-Debes descansar, esa carta te debe haberte dañado mucho- dijo Vanessa, -regresemos a la torre de premios anuales-

-¡Pero te verán conmigo!- exclamó Hermione.

-Pareces perdida- Sonrió con amabilidad. - Hoy es sábado y el castillo está desierto-

Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió a la torre junto a Vanessa.

* * *

TIEMPO REAL (media noche)

Ella corría con agilidad entre los árboles y ramas salidas del bosque prohibido, era la primera vez que iría a ese lugar en específico, el aire soplaba contra su máscara, mientras el sonido de criaturas sin rostro se oía peligrosamente cerca.

Cualquiera hubiera temido, cualquiera menos ella… no se detendría por nimiedades, su objetivo era terroríficamente claro.

-Esta noche comienza- susurró la figura acomodándose la máscara y corriendo con mayor rapidez. –Morirás en mis manos, lenta y dolorosamente, como acabaste con todos los que amé- siseó ella perdiéndose entre la bruma y la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

DÍA ANTERIOR 6:00 p.m.

-¿Vanessa?- Preguntó Hermione algo preocupada, la sala común de los premios anuales.

-Vane…- la voz se le quedó atracada en la garganta ya que una mano había cubierto su boca con una habilidad apremiante.

Hermione comenzó a forcejear y a intentar tomar su varita, mas la suave voz que oyó en su oído la hizo tensarse.

-Hermione- había dicho, dejándose ver.

-Mortífago- pensó alarmada Hermione incrementando sus deseos de gritar o escapar de ahí.

Lentamente la figura frente a ella bajó la mirada e hizo un gesto de silencio mientras se sacaba la máscara.

Un grito de horror quedó grabado en las paredes de la estancia.

-Vanessa…- susurró con lágrimas en los ojos una todavía desconcertada Hermione.

-Siéntate- pidió Vanessa dejando la máscara por un costado. El temor que vio reflejado en la mirada de su "pequeña hermana" la entristeció de sobremanera.

- Hermione, Aún soy Vanessa-, dijo con voz dolida, -no debes temerme-.

Con un movimiento automático, Hermione se dejó caer en el primer sillón que vio. Vanessa se sentó frente a ella.

-Hermione-, dijo pausadamente, -hoy tengo que confesarte esa parte de mi pasado que jamás quise comentar y que tú sabías que existía-.

-Dime- dijo Hermione recobrando la serenidad, después de todo confiaba en Vanessa más que en su propia alma.

-Mi familia, ha sido mortífaga por tradición Hermione, recae en mí ese peso, desde los doce años estoy en ese mundo hostil como en una especie de prueba constante, pero se muy bien que desde que nací ya tenía escrito que esto sería en lo que me convertiría-.

Vanessa hizo un gesto de guardar silencio, al ver que Hermione quería decir algo.

-Déjame terminar por favor, no sabes lo difícil que es para mí todo cuanto te estoy diciendo- dijo mientras suspiraba y se sacaba la capa negra.

-Mi familia es la encargada de portar "la llave"-, le dijo mostrándole una pequeña llavecita de plata colgada de su cuello. -No sé para que sirve exactamente, sólo Voldemort lo sabe ahora, al morir mis padres en manos de un grupo de aurores, se me encargó cuidar de ella. Una vez oí que existía un sello, que al abrirse, revelaría el más oscuro poder que el mundo mágico haya visto, pero no estoy segura que sea cierto, Potter tiene algo que ver pero jamás se me ha dicho nada claro-.

-¿Sabes que pasó con Harry?- Preguntó Hermione reaccionando a la mención de su nombre.

-Solo sé que no ha muerto… todavía-, dijo Vanessa con pesar.

Hermione comenzó a llorar de desesperación ante la acongojada y culpable mirada de Vanessa.

-Hermione, no tenemos mucho tiempo-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó temiendo algo.

-La misión que se me encargó esta noche, para al fin poder obtener plena confianza por parte de Voldemort, era… matarte- dijo Vanessa, con una voz agónica, parecía dolerle en lo más hondo.

-¿Matarme?- Preguntó Hermione aterrorizada y comenzando a temblar.

-No pienso hacerlo-, dijo sonriendo sin alegría.

-Pero…pero…-, intentó decir Hermione.

-Moriré por ti-, anunció Vanessa como si hubiera dicho la cosa más natural de mundo.

-¿Qué?- chilló Hermione.

-Hermione, si tu cuerpo no aparece muerto, mi cabeza rodará, yo no puedo matarte, además tu tienes más porqué vivir que yo-, dijo con una serenidad angustiante, -tengo una poción que…-

Un sonido sordo proveniente de una de las habitaciones se dejó oír.

-Los mortífagos están aquí-, siseó Vanessa tomando a Hermione por la muñeca y arrastrándola a su propia habitación.

El ruido se oía cada vez más cerca, mientras ambas jóvenes se refugiaban en el cuarto de Vanessa.

-Debemos irnos, el trabajo no está concluido aún- susurró abriendo la ventana de su dormitorio y empujando a Hermione hasta un pequeño volado de la pared, para servirles de soporte.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Hermione temblando.

-Supervisarme, así que tendremos que terminar mi plan en el bosque prohibido-

-Pero está muy alto- dijo Hermione con una mirada de terror.

-No para mí- contestó Vanessa cerrando por completo la ventana por la que salieron, -sujétate- le susurró mientras saltaba hacia el vacío.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Hermione asombrada, mientras corría lo más rápido que podía en dirección al bosque prohibido.

-Instrumentos mortífagos- le dijo con una media sonrisa nerviosa.

Se oyó un grito en el castillo…

-Perfecto- dijo Vanessa.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hermione aterrada por lo que estaba sintiendo, sus piernas parecían moverse automáticamente, y se comenzaba a sentir cada vez más pesada. Las imágenes eran borrosas, todo era tan confuso.

-Debemos seguir-, dijo Vanessa. –Gané algo de tiempo, pero no será suficiente, estarán aquí de todas maneras-.

-¡Explícame!- dijo Hermione al ver que Vanessa detenía el paso y buscaba algo en su túnica.

-¡Vístete como yo!- Le dijo comenzando a darle su ropa.

Hermione se demoró un poco en reaccionar pero hizo lo que se le pedía.

-Desde ahora yo seré Hermione Granger- dijo Vanessa. –Tú debes huir, no intentes nada, solo vete-

-Pero no puedo permitir que hagas eso- dijo Hermione al límite de sus emociones.

-Tienes que- le espetó duramente Vanessa, -Estoy muriendo por mi hermana, no por una cobarde-.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse Hermione vio que Vanessa sacaba un frasco conteniendo un líquido extraño y se lo bebió.

Un grito gutural fue emitido por Vanessa antes de cambiar, mientras Hermione la observaba atónita.

-Multijugos mejorada- dijo secamente.

-No me parece un cambio extraordinario, aunque ahora si eres idéntica a mí - dijo Hermione.

-Somos muy parecidas, recuérdalo, pero no podemos perder tiempo-

-Tú debes irte-, dijo dándole la llave que colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Qué haré con esto¡Vanessa¡Podemos decirle a los profesores, ellos nos ayudarán!- chilló Hermione sabiendo lo que vendría.

-¡No!- afirmó Vanessa. – ¡No debes confiar en nadie!-

-Pero…-

-Ni siquiera Dumbledore sabía algo de esto, que no entiendes, todo lo que sucedió hasta ahora era una fachada para lo que Voldemort realmente trama, esta llave no debe caer en sus manos… ¡nunca! Y nadie es lo suficientemente bueno como para poder impedírselo-, dijo Vanessa.

-Tú puedes- gritó Hermione con furia.

-No, y tú no debes intentarlo, no quiero que te arriesgues, todo ya es suficientemente difícil-

-Ahora vete- gritó Vanessa, -recuerda, Hermione Granger esta muriendo conmigo, los mortífagos pensarán que huí y me buscarán para matarme, huye y adopta otro nombre, cambia y vive de nuevo, amiga- dijo, -desaparece la llave, mi varita y mis cosas…y nunca mires atrás-

-Promete que harás lo que te pedí- dijo Vanessa con voz atormentada -Júramelo-

-Juro que no se lo diré a nadie-

Luego de un tenso instante en silencio, Vanessa miró a los ojos a Hermione. -Comprendo, siempre lo sospeché, tal vez ese sea tu destino- dijo más para sí misma. –Busca en la segunda caja negra de mi armario, te dejé un recuerdo-.

-Lo haré y siempre te recordaré hermana- dijo Hermione llorando.

-¡En cuanto muera, toma mi varita y vete!- Le gritó Vanessa

- ¡Avada Kedavra!- gritó Vanessa, para luego caer como un bulto sólido contra el suelo.

Hermione derramó más lágrimas silenciosas mientras tomaba su varita y acariciaba el rostro de la que alguna vez fue su hermana. Se vio una vez más en los ojos abiertos y aparentemente horrorizados de Vanessa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con furia, en un mudo reclamo por la injusticia que se había cometido esa noche… siendo cortada por un grito de rabia y venganza…

-¡Juro ante tu cuerpo muerto Vanessa, que no descansaré hasta ver a Voldemort caer, así muera yo también por cumplirlo!- gritó Hermione con la voz cargada de odio y dolor.

Esa noche Hermione corrió con aquella frase resonando en su mente…

* * *

TIEMPO ACTUAL

La dama de negro aún corría entre la lluvia, saboreando el suplicio que le significaba enfrentarse a lo que alguna vez temió.

A lo lejos divisaba luces y supo entonces que ELLOS estaban cerca… muy cerca… era hora de probar si el disfraz funcionaba… era hora de saber cuál era su destino…

Su mirada se centraba en ese punto fijo… era hora que ella reapareciera fingiendo ser… la guardiana de "la llave".

**Fin del cap**

* * *

Hola a todos!!!

Finalmente he reestructurado esta historia, luego de intentar subirla un par de veces sin sentirme satisfecha por como estaba armada. Me pareció que estaba un poco fragmentada y eliminé cortes que había hecho para que tuviera un poco más de coherencia, espero haberlo logrado.

Bueno este capítulo es un poco introductorio, es normal si no entienden mucho de que va la historia, aunque lo básico ya debe ser de su conocimiento.

A las que ya habian leido los primeros capitulos con antelación, espero que continuen leyendo la historia que esta vez la acabo de publicar sí o sí. Y a las nuevas, pues realmente espero que les guste.

Espero sus comentarios con ansias.

Kate


	2. Bestia

**Bestia**

**Cap 2**

* * *

TIEMPO REAL (12:15 a.m.) 

Sentía que el frío le calaba los huesos, y el aire se iba disipando. Su paso había disminuido considerablemente luego de haber divisado la "reunión". Aún le faltaba mucho por aprender para poder portar esa máscara sin revelarse, pero ya habría tiempo, lo importante era que esa noche pasara, porque definiría si vivía o moría en manos de…

-…esos miserables- susurró ella para sí, mientras intentaba relajarse y se concentraba en recordarla más que nunca, sólo ella podría ayudarla a… sobrevivir.

Un círculo de hombres con túnicas negras idénticas a la suya fue lo primero que apreció, la mayoría estaba de espaldas… sabía que la esperaban, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentir un pánico nauseabundo que tensó cada uno de sus músculos.

-Pero esta vez el cordero matará al lobo- pensó con placer, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa sádica.

-Stendrak-, siseó una voz a sus espaldas.

La sangre de ella se heló por completo y su garganta se secó. Sentía la boca pastosa, amarga; era ahora o nunca…

-Mi señor- pronunció ella sin un atisbo de duda, confiada en parte por su dominio de la oclumancia, cortesía de Vanessa.

-Haz cumplido tu misión- dijo este saliendo de las sombras y mirando fijamente su máscara blanca.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, eso lo recordaba muy bien, lo mejor es decir cuanto menos sea posible.

-Quiero ver tu rostro Vanessa- dijo Voldemort mirándola de forma indescifrable.

Ella ya estaba preparada para eso, había imaginado tantas veces ese rostro deforme diciéndole esas palabras, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentir el corazón en la boca, y la sensación de tener la cabeza partida en dos, cada exhalación de aire era como la última, mas sus ojos permanecieron inocuos a estos sentimientos, eso era algo que le habían enseñado a hacer muy bien.

Con un movimiento grácil ella se despojó de la máscara revelando así su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, pero se les veía imperturbables.

-Haz pasado las pruebas-, dijo un hombre enmascarado desde atrás, -ahora eres completamente una de las nuestras-.

Una sonrisa sin sentimientos de dibujó en sus labios finos, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al hombre que le dirigía la palabra, esa voz sí que la recordaba, era del repulsivo padre de Malfoy.

-Vanessa Stendrak, desde hoy cumplirás la misión para la que naciste-, dijo Voldemort rozando con la punta de su dedo la mejilla de ella, con una voz gutural que tensó imperceptiblemente sus músculos.

* * *

HORAS ANTES (6:30 p.m.) 

Una mirada frígida recorría con desinterés las paredes de una habitación.

-¿Encontraste algo nuevo?- preguntó seco.

-No padre, nada aún- respondió otra voz.

-¡Draco, sabes que el honor de nuestra familia está en juego!- dijo su padre con voz autoritaria.

-¡Lo sé¡pero no entiendo como esperas que encuentre algo que no sé qué es!- estalló el muchacho dándole una mirada dura a su padre.

-Cállate y escucha, será la última vez que te lo repita- pronunció su padre con una voz cargada de rabia.

-Te escucho- dijo Draco.

-Debes extorsionarlo hasta que te responda, él sabe lo que buscas, no soportará más tiempo- dijo.

-No es tan sencillo- dijo Draco, -la mitad de cosas que dice son incoherencias-

-¡Pero debes estar atento!... recuerda, tu enemiga principal estará esta noche en la reunión, cuanto más cerca estés de ella, más cerca estarás de destruirla, ella posee algo que nos dará el poder- dijo Malfoy con los ojos centellantes de avaricia.

-Como quieras- dijo Draco sin expresiones, realmente ya nada le importaba, había aprendido que vivir o morir era lo mismo, no había nada importante por lo que permanecer.

-Perfecto- dijo Lucius, -desde hoy asistirás de nuevo a Hogwarts, es necesario que vigiles a esa pequeña miserable. Sus padres no fueron dignos oponentes míos, ella no debe ser nada tampoco para ti Draco-

* * *

ESA MISMA NOCHE (8:00 p.m.) 

Una joven descansaba encerrada en su habitación la cual estaba sumida en la más profunda oscuridad, había llorado con rabia la última tarde, ya se había dado la voz, habían encontrado el cuerpo de Hermione Granger dentro del bosque prohibido.

Pero no como ella lo dejó… inerte por un Avada Kedavra, no, esos miserables habían destruido _su_ cuerpo.

De ella no quedó mucho, tan solo una masa de carne y huesos deformada por el daño ocasionado, nada. Todo lo que alguna vez significó algo, esa noche carecía de sentido. Quién iría a pensar que alguna vez la insignificante Hermione saldría en la primera plana de El Profeta, claro está, en el más vejado estado, únicamente para satisfacer la curiosidad morbosa de los que algún día consideró sus amigos.

Quién iba a decir que ese iba a ser "su final", con la burla enmascarada de todos aquellos egocéntricos que se reían de su muerte, ensañándose con el término de la existencia de otro ser que no valía nada ante los ojos de una sociedad mezquina.

-Pero esto no se quedará así- dijo muy convencida la joven, mirando el lugar en el que alguna vez habitó su querida hermana y que le había servido de refugio durante el último día, -todos pagarán caro, llorarán y se arrodillaran a mis pies, pero no tendré piedad- dijo sonriendo con una brutalidad cruel que lo deformaba todo.

Ese aire de solemne maldad transformó a la más corriente criatura en un ángel negro, parecía que la inocencia y la timidez era aquello que impedía aflorar ese ser escondido entre las telarañas de su propia mente.

**Es pues que dentro de cada ángel… habita una bestia…**

Le bastaron minutos para cambiar, esta vez el espejo de pared de su querida hermana no reflejaba a la insignificante Hermione Granger, de cabello enmarañado, costumbres fuera de lugar, e inteligencia sobresalientemente desagradable, cuya nula belleza opacaba todo su ser; no, había renacido, esta vez era el vivo retrato de quien hasta hace un día fue digna de toda su admiración.

El cabello negro caía con la misma gracia y el maquillaje perfecto resaltaba lo antes desapercibido. La misma piel, los mismos ojos, el mismo odio. Era pues una copia exacta, y esa noche sería la última que llevaría consigo su alma, en ese baile organizado para "conmemorar" a la dulce y tonta Hermione Granger. Su estrella se opacaría hasta alcanzar la oscuridad que deseaba dominar, esa noche enterraría lo que fue alguna vez y dejaría que sus instintos resurgieran… ciertamente quien bailaría en esta ocasión sería la agonizante alma de un ángel que dejaba salir a su bestia…

-¿Realmente piensas que asistiré a ese baile?- Preguntó un incrédulo joven.

-Por supuesto y no es una consulta, irás quieras o no- exclamó otra voz.

-Pero padre, es en honor a la sangre sucia – dijo Draco con asco, -pobre tonta, murió como merecía- dijo con un gesto de diversión.

-No sientas lástima- dijo Lucius Malfoy, -era basura-

-Eso lo sé padre, lo que no comprendo es la idea de ir a ese absurdo baile de mascaras- exclamó Draco.

-Irás, porque quiero que veas como están las cosas. Ahora tengo asuntos que resolver, y más te vale hacer lo que te ordeno- dijo saliendo del colegio y dejando a Draco en el vestíbulo, entonces desierto.

-Como usted quiera padre…- siseó Draco con rabia.

* * *

ESA MISMA NOCHE (8:30 p.m.) 

-Perfecta- dijo una joven terminando de arreglarse y sonriendo sin alegría frente a un espejo de pared.

Había pasado la última media hora preparándose para el dichoso baile, hacía mucho rato había oído puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, tal vez hubieran nominado al otro premio anual ya que de ahora en adelante Hermione Granger no existiría y ya que Malfoy que era el otro supuesto premio anual no había cursado ese año con ellos pues… debían poner a alguien más.

El vestido de seda negro le quedaba a la perfección y resaltaba excelentemente su figura, la gargantilla la encontró en una caja pequeña sobre la mesa del tocador, parecía todo meticulosamente preparado, aunque estaba segura que no había sido planeado.

Tomó el antifaz negro con incrustaciones y se cubrió… era completamente irreconocible, el disfraz era impecable… -que mejor forma de comenzar-, pensó sonriendo de lado y saliendo a la sala común que en ese momento se encontraba a oscuras.

Había pasado mucho tiempo y no veía nada interesante, prácticamente pasaba desapercibido, era curioso que él, no hubiese querido estar rodeado de gente esa noche, prefería mantenerse al margen de ese encuentro burdo mientras pudiera. Pensaba mantenerse alejado incluso de los de su propia casa.

El sonido suave de la música, las conversaciones superficiales, el tintineo de las copas al rozarse; en fin, la vida inútil, le resultaban completamente nauseabundos. Había sido una idiotez asistir, pero no era momento para retractarse, -jamás-, se dijo ella entrando por completo al recinto.

Fue entonces que ese joven la vio, en el extremo opuesto del salón, deslumbrando a todos con su etérea belleza enmascarada, pero irradiando tal pasión que no había nadie con el atrevimiento suficiente como para romper la visión.

Una canción comenzaba a dejar flotar sus notas místicas en el ambiente, ella no sabía si era su fantasiosa imaginación o era realmente la melodía por la que todos bailaban acompasados, lo único que percibía era un frío escozor en su cuello, como si algo la atravesara con rudeza, la sensación era indefinible, pero estaba segura, que aquello que fuera la llamaba con violenta premura.

Fue entonces que giró la cabeza, con lentitud, tratando de encontrar aquello que la atraía. Hasta que lo vio, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y mirándola con fijeza. Parecía la muerte misma, esperándola. Estaba recostado contra una pared, oculto a la vista, una elegante capa negra cubría su cuerpo y usaba un antifaz muy parecido al suyo. Lo único que pudo apreciar parcialmente bien, fue su cabello claro ligeramente crecido, aunque no podía definir el color, tal vez podía adivinar que sus ojos eran de un azul intenso.

_Cuando sus miradas chocaron esa noche… la tormenta se desató… _

No sabía que fue, pero sentía que la música lo invitaba a salir de su escondite y dirigirse hasta el centro de la pista atraído por el magnetismo animal que irradiaba esa demoníaca figura que lo había hechizado… solo por esa noche no se cuestionó… y con paso firme avanzó, acechándola.

Ella se había embriagado tanto de esa mirada que cuando lo vio acercarse, no pudo hacer nada más que ir a su encuentro, olvidó su nombre y se concentró en no perder ese contacto salvaje que sus miradas mantenían hasta que se encontraron, frente a frente en el centro de la pista.

De este modo la tocó por primera vez, y así en medio de un mar de gente indiferente, el odio, el miedo, la lujuria, la ternura, el hielo y el fuego se fundieron en un baile sensualmente primitivo al compás de un ritmo ficticio que los atraía hasta hacerlos perder la cordura.

Tal vez fueron las miradas, los roces, las palabras, o la música aquello que los impulsó a olvidar sus venganzas y odios, tan solo en ese instante regresaron a sus esencias originales, a eso que debieron ser, pero no fueron por la vida miserable que los atrapó antes que lo consiguieran. Con un beso pactaron un secreto mudo que desató la más intensa pasión, para la cual no hubo marcha atrás.

Cuando el baile terminó, el encanto quedó roto, haciendo que las máscaras se impusieran de nuevo, dejando que sus destinos se desviaran aparentemente.

_Y la dama enmascarada abandonó el salón como una cenicienta muerta a la que se le acabó el tiempo, dejando lo último de ella en los recuerdos de él…_

**Fin del cap**

* * *

_Hola! Espero que este cap les haya gustado, estuvo bastante corto, pero era necesario que se mantuviera separado. A partir de aquí empieza a haber más diálogos y confrontaciones y se va desarrollando la historia en capítulos más extensos._

_**Un agradecimiento especial a JulesRichards y a Marine-Granger-Noa (su apoyo me ayuda a continuar)** y a todas ustedes mis queridas lectoras anónimas (que espero pronto salgan a la luz!)._

_Cuídense, (sobre todo las que viven en un país que está con un clima maligno como el mío... peruanos ya saben a que me refiero...)_

_Kate_


	3. Encrucijada

**Encrucijada**

**Cap 3**

* * *

TIEMPO REAL

La repulsión que le causó sentir a Voldemort tan cerca de ella fue infinita, el hedor emanando del cuerpo de ese monstruo le parecía repelente. Su propio cuerpo mojado por la lluvia se sentía más pesado que nunca.

Un mareo la asaltó de pronto y sintió una sensación de ahogo que fue retenida en su garganta. Pero él no debía sospechar nada, o estaría perdida, se recordó.

-Mi señor- dijo con voz firme, pero sin verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Hoy conocerás por fin a tu _aliado_ dentro de Hogwarts, dijo Voldemort con una voz sombría y recalcando la palabra aliado en un tono peligroso. Ella estaba preparada para todo, posiblemente sería otro más de esos miserables Slytherin sin voluntad propia que terminaban siendo arrastrados a ese mundo.

-Hijo- siseó una voz por demás desagradable para ella.

Se había concentrado tanto en sus otras cavilaciones, que al oír esa voz le dio más importancia a su procedencia que a lo que expresaba. Pero segundos después al comprender la magnitud de aquella simple palabra, el alma se le fue a los pies, e interiormente sintió una opresión en el pecho y un horrendo pensamiento la asaltó, ella sabía que sucedería pero no podía dar crédito a ello.

Frente a sus ojos una figura igualmente vestida se acercaba con paso seguro. En el instante mismo en que se retiró su máscara, ella creyó que el piso se abría debajo de ella y se sintió succionada al infierno, ese pues sería su calvario, el vil recordatorio del destino que le confirmaba que ella no podría escaparse del pasado.

-No puede ser él- pensó con desespero, como intentando convencer a su mente que sus ojos la engañaban, -no puede haber regresado justo en ese momento, cuando me creía a salvo- siguió diciéndose presa del pánico. Hasta que un chispazo cruzó por su desenfrenada mente haciéndola esbozar una media sonrisa con aire malicioso mientras miraba fijamente al muchacho frente a ella.

-Draco- llamó Lucius mirándolo sin emociones, para luego mirarla a ella con suficiencia.

Draco avanzó hasta situarse a la altura de Lucius y completar su análisis de ella. Desde el instante en que vio de reojo como una figura extraña se acercaba supo que algo sucedería, cuando ella dejó ver su rostro en un principio sintió admiración por esa belleza frígida, pero al oír su nombre no pudo evitar sonreír sádicamente, ella era la víctima que estaba esperando, sería interesante ver esa estatua de orgullo retorcerse a sus pies, había pensado con descaro.

-Draco, Vanessa Stendrak desde hoy se unirá a nosotros oficialmente. Ahora regresa al castillo y mañana seguirás con la labor. Tienes un mes, recuérdalo, sabes lo que te sucederá si no lo logras- siseó Voldemort con un tono de voz que aseguraba que de no cumplir tal objetivo realmente sufriría lo indecible en sus garras.

Draco simplemente asintió con la cabeza, se colocó nuevamente la máscara y desapareció en la espesura del bosque.

-Todos los demás ¡largo!- ordenó Voldemort con voz autoritaria.

La reacción de la concurrencia mortífaga fue inmediata. Nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Lucius Malfoy esperó que se repitiera la orden, era fácil darse cuenta que no era el mejor momento para contradecir al Señor Oscuro, y no sería ella quien comenzara, se dijo a sí misma mientras se daba media vuelta con el fin de terminar con ese martirio.

Pero la voz de ultratumba que empleó el Lord en esa ocasión la paralizó en el mismo punto en el que se había quedado.

-Vanessa- había susurrado con un aire misteriosamente peligroso que revelaba su naturaleza oscura.

-Mi señor- dijo ella intentando sonar tranquila.

-En un mes quiero la llave, y si aprecias tu vida evita que cualquier Malfoy la descubra o seguirás su mismo destino- dijo con una voz que corto su respiración para luego desaparecer en la profundidad del bosque, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Ella permaneció en esa postura por varios minutos, completamente tensa, no tenía ninguna forma de interpretar esas revelaciones, pero estaba convencida que había algo macabro detrás de esos secretos, lo importante entonces era ganarle la partida a Voldemort y tal vez algún día verle implorando perdón, pero antes que nada debía averiguar que había sucedido con Harry y qué extraña relación tenía con los planes de Voldemort. Y sí, para eso haría lo que fuese, cualquier cosa.

Un olor a podrido inundo sus fosas nasales repentinamente, y antes de poder meditar en algo más se sintió desfallecer. Un corte en negro fue lo que puso fin a su conciencia…

A una relativamente gran distancia de allí, Draco Malfoy ingresaba nuevamente a Hogwarts escabulléndose por una puerta oculta, con una facilidad que hubiera aterrorizado a los jóvenes magos que dormían plácidamente, sin sospechar siquiera que el mal rondaba sus pasillos.

-Aún no puedo creer que esa sea Stendrak- susurró para sí Draco mientras subía agazapado entre las sombras rumbo a la torre de premios anuales. Aún tenía fija en su mente la imagen del aura misteriosa de la joven que había levantado sus sospechas. No sabía cómo ni porqué, pero el último vistazo que le dio le confirmó que esa mujer sería la causante de algo muy grande y peligroso.

* * *

HORAS MÁS TARDE (3:28 a.m.)

Un leve escozor en la espalda y piernas empezó a ser percibido por sus adormilados sentidos, parecía que el suelo tuviese pequeñas piedrecillas incrustándose profundamente en sus extremidades. Ella aún se encontraba debatiéndose entre la inconciencia y la realidad, cuando recordó con una calma desconcertante y sin un atisbo de sentimiento todo lo que había ocurrido.

La espiral embriagadora de la conciencia se apoderó de ella, quien luchaba por abrir los ojos y moverse, ambas cosas imposibles en ese momento.

-¿Qué había sucedido exactamente luego de la desaparición de Voldemort?- Se preguntaba mentalmente.

El recordatorio de su paradero fue un rugido animal no muy lejos de ahí. El frío viento rozándole las mejillas trayendo consigo un olor a tierra y musgo fue lo que provocó que se levantara de manera abrupta.

Tal como lo había supuesto, había perdido la conciencia en medio del bosque prohibido. Su precario sentido de la orientación, sumado a las constantes punzadas que sentía en sus sienes fue lo que la acabó alertando.

Se fijó bien en los alrededores y detectó rastros de la reunión mortífaga hace mucho acabada, recordó el rostro de Malfoy al quitarse la máscara y su expresión extraña, volvió a sentir los vellos de su nuca erizarse por la voz de Voldemort y trató de contener las arcadas que esos recuerdos le produjeron.

Faltaba poco para que terminara de amanecer y no era bueno que no estuviera en su torre para entonces. El juego de la muerte tenía que empezar y no lo demoraría más.

Con pisadas firmes, su esbelta figura fue tragada por la inmensidad del bosque…

* * *

ESA MAÑANA… (7:03 a.m.)

Su cuerpo aún cubierto por las tibias sábanas se removió desganado para luego sentarse sobre la cama con cuidado.

La joven de cabellos negros sonreía aún sin abrir los ojos, atrapada aún en el mundo de los sueños, mientras que una mano viajó hasta posarse en su cuello con el fin de destensarse, grave error.

La fantasía se rompió en cuanto sus dedos tocaron la fría cadena de metal que portaba en su cuello, situación que hizo abrir sus ojos y borrar inmediatamente su hasta ese entonces inocente gesto. Tal vez había sido un error usar la llave en el cuello, pero era más seguro.

-No era un sueño- se dijo a si misma levantándose de la cama para luego verse al espejo.

-Idénticas- se dijo acariciando sus cabellos negros mientras se acomodaba el camisón de seda verde y se colocaba una bata que yacía hasta hace algunos segundos sobre una silla.

-Me daré un baño, y comenzaré con esto- pensó despertándose por completo y saliendo hacia la sala común.

Mientras que en la habitación contigua a la suya…

Draco Malfoy, con la postura arrogante de siempre contemplaba la máscara mortífaga dejada hace varias horas sobre una cómoda.

Aún resonaba en su cabeza la última frase dicha por Voldemort, él creía que dentro de muy poco alcanzaría su tan ansiado poder, sin imaginar los planes que él se había formulado, tanto su padre como Voldemort y los mortífagos quedarían relegados, el sería el victorioso en esa historia, después de todo era mucho más inteligente y astuto que el resto de escorias que pertenecían a ese mundo, meditó formando una sonrisa frívola.

* * *

GRAN COMEDOR (8:09)

Solo unos pocos alumnos se encontraban desayunando a esa hora, después de todo era Domingo.

Cuando ella atravesó esas sólidas puertas de madera pudo fijarse en lo decadente del mundo que la rodeaba. Hermione Granger no tenía ni una semana de haber muerto y parecía que todos volvían a sumergirse en sus propios problemas sin guardar ni una pizca de respeto.

-Pobres ineptos- pensó, todo rastro de la pequeña Hermione había muerto en su ser, ahora era una Vanessa mucho más cruel que la original.

–Cuando se den cuenta de su grave error y se retuerzan pidiendo clemencia, no gastaré ni uno solo de mis movimientos en ayudarles- terminó de pensar con una satisfacción maquiavélica mientras se sentaba por primera vez en la mesa Slytherin.

Un par de miradas se fijaron en ella y regresaron a sus asuntos con rapidez.

Hermione bebió un vaso de jugo con paciencia, saboreándolo. El apetito era algo que había perdido desde hace algún tiempo, para ser más exactos desde que ella "murió". Era extraño sentirse de esa forma, adoptar una conducta que no le pertenecía, poder ser otra por una vez, aunque más que placer le producía un sufrimiento lento acompañado del desgaste paulatino de sus emociones.

Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, ella se sintió arrastrada a un mundo irreal, una especie de agitación profunda e inexplicable la comenzó a acosar, como si algo la asechara y ella lo hubiera percibido inconscientemente.

Sabía que no debía darse vuelta, lo sabía, pero igual giró con elegancia la cabeza al tiempo que se ponía de pie para irse de ese asfixiante lugar.

Por unos instantes sus ojos chocaron con un brillo ardiente que sintió familiar, pero luego examinando la procedencia de este pudo percatarse que era tan solo Malfoy mirándola de manera extraña desde la puerta del Gran Comedor. Seguía poseyendo esa frialdad característica, aunque por un segundo pudo haber jurado que había algo de cálido en él.

Luego de haberlo pensado, su cerebro despertó por completo y se horrorizó de sus propios pensamientos, qué de positivo tendría un insecto como ese… ninguno, claro estaba, tendría que aprender a moderar su imaginación y canalizar ese talento a descubrir los siguientes pasos de Voldemort, se reclamó.

Sin darle más tregua a sus sentidos caminó a paso firme hasta la puerta ondeando su capa negra de acuerdo a su caminar, sin volver a dirigirle mirada alguna a ese ser repugnante a sus ojos y su conciencia.

Inevitablemente tuvo que pasar junto a él y no pudo contener su sorpresa cuando sintió un brazo firme impedirle el paso. El rostro de ambos no reflejó nada en absoluto.

El gran Comedor seguía sumido en las conversaciones habituales, el murmullo denso, los pequeños sonidos cortantes; tanto que nadie se percató de ese pequeño encuentro.

-Hoy en mi habitación a media noche- susurró cerca de ella con una voz gélida, para luego apartarse y continuar su camino rumbo a la mesa de Slytherin donde momentos antes ella estuvo sentada.

Sin poder evitar el mal sabor que le produjo ese encuentro, Hermione sonrió de lado cubierta a la perfección por esa máscara imaginaria de mortífaga que convino extremadamente a sus actuales planes.

Estaba segura que Malfoy planeaba algo, posiblemente intimidarla, lo que no sabía era el giro que tomaría esa historia en poco tiempo, sus planes se definirían en ese encuentro y así tuviera que tragarse su orgullo y enorme repugnancia terminaría lo que había jurado prometer…

Ciertamente no había nadie capaz de prever lo que se llevaría a cabo, pero de lo que podrían estar seguros… es que no sería nada bueno…

-No hay tiempo que perder- se repitió exasperada, mientras acomodaba su capa. Había pasado la mayor parte del día sin prestar atención a las clases, después de todo Vanessa Stendrak no era reconocida por el cuidado de sus deberes, sino por su inteligencia extrema, que la llevaba a sobresalir a pesar de sus frecuentes inasistencias o su desidia para con las materias.

Aún se encontraba frente al lago, bajo el mismo árbol donde antes se sentaba con su "querida hermana", no estaba completamente segura de los motivos que la impulsaron a ir ahí, pero definitivamente guardaban relación con la enorme confusión que su mente pugnaba por aclarar.

En tan solo unos días la rebelión de sus creencias había destruido la solidez relativa que tenía en su vida, y si por una parte se sentía completamente sola y aturdida ante el nuevo rol que tenía que representar y el contacto cercano con sus peores enemigos, era el regocijo malicioso que se gestaba en su alma al saber que muy pronto podría saborear la delicia de la venganza, la cual no solo incluiría a Voldemort.

Ella dirigió la última mirada al lago, y regresó al castillo, con una idea clara, Malfoy iba a saber a qué atenerse, no más agresiones, no más humillación, ahora sería ella quien vería al presumido Slytherin clamar por el perdón de sus culpas ante la imagen que conocería de ella. Esta vez podía empezar de nuevo, mostrando ese ser que había permanecido debajo del recato y la conciencia durante tantos años.

Incrementó el paso, había pensado que era mejor comenzar una inspección a las cosas de Vanessa, estaba segura que los motivos y mitos acerca de esa llave y el dichoso sello, se encontrarían en algún lugar referente al pasado de su alguna vez amiga.

* * *

En un lugar algo apartado…

-Dime… ¡qué ves! – siseó una voz con una profundidad amenazante.

Silencio… sólo el sonido de un goteo constante, el tintineo del metal rozándose y el olor a moho, era lo que destacaba en ese lugar, demasiado oscuro desde este ángulo para saber quien se encontraba ahí.

-Habla- susurraba la misma voz con un aire de rencor y desesperación alarmantes.

-Ella- se oyó a otra voz decir, pronunciándolo con un ahogamiento y una voz atormentada, que era más un quejido.

-¿Quién?- dijo la primera voz interesada.

-Ella… ella…-susurró para luego gritar con una voz agonizante cuyo sonido doloroso producía escalofríos, los cuales se acrecentaban por los intensos golpes metálicos que ahora se oían -el diario… Nooooo Nooooo es muy tarde nooooooo¡ellos lo sabían¡No lo digas¡Huye!-

-Cállate- dijo la primera voz completamente frígida y dejando escapar una maldición entre dientes.

El respirar agitado de un cuerpo, se perdió en el silencio…

-Hablarás mañana, y si intentas resistirte, sabrás lo que pasará- masculló para luego dejar de emitir sonidos.

Nuevamente solo en la oscuridad.

* * *

Vanessa Stendrak subía a la torre de premios anuales, cosa normal en los últimos meses, lamentablemente los propósitos que la impulsaban habían cambiado. Ese día iba a buscar respuestas.

Cuando al fin ingresó, pudo ver el ambiente completamente ordenado, le causó una gracia morbosa el recordar la escena del asalto mortífago, ahora completamente insensible a ese suceso.

Le costó unos segundos solamente, darse cuenta de la ausencia de Malfoy en la torre, cosa que le convino enormemente.

Dentro de la habitación de Vanessa, por primera vez desde que la conoció se sintió una intrusa, pero eso no disminuyó sus intenciones de buscar lo que deseaba.

Se fijó en detalles de los que antes no se había percatado, la pulcra cama con doseles tallados elegantemente acompañado de dos mesas de noche. Las tonalidades moradas y negras presentes en cada rincón, ciertamente delatando un rasgo característico de Vanessa.

Su amplio armario monocromático, con piezas elegantes y sobrias, algunas cajas envueltas en un papel negro en la parte superior y un cofre algo más pequeño, de metal.

La cómoda de un extremo se veía poco utilizada.

Del lado opuesto de la habitación se encontraba el espejo y la silla antigua. Un cuadro de un ángel mirando a la luna era lo que completaba esa parte de la escena.

No había muchas señales de calidez en ese lugar definitivamente. Como era una tradición ya cada vez que pisaba ese recinto luego de esa noche, se acercó al espejo a constatar si realmente seguía siendo ella.

-Hermione- se llamó a sí misma como para recordarse quien era, debajo de toda esa capa de oscuridad y odio.

La respuesta distorsionada que el espejo le devolvió fue satisfactoria ante su compleja mente, que no albergaba rastro para la duda.

El primer lugar en el que buscó fue debajo de la cama. Pero como sabía, ahí solo estaba el cofre de madera. La mesita de noche tenía un libro de un autor poco conocido y en letras doradas decía "El canto de la muerte". Si no hubiese sido tan sombrío probablemente le hubiera prestado una mayor atención pero simplemente lo colocó sobre la cama. En el mismo lugar estaba un pergamino con algunos apuntes de una clase pasada que probablemente había sido olvidado hace mucho. Por lo demás estaba vacío.

Cuando revisó el armario, tuvo el suficiente cuidado de inspeccionar prenda por prenda y fijarse que no hubiera nada importante. Aparentemente no, en las cajas tan solo objetos sin importancia, y la cajita de metal… cerrada. Trató de abrirla, pero no pudo, estaba especialmente diseñada para guardar algo con extrema seguridad.

-Aquí hay algo- se dijo con calma, analizando con cuidado esa pieza, al darle la vuelta pudo observar una palabra en bajorrelieve que confirmó su importancia… "Stendrak".

Definitivamente, era de una connotación familiar, pero debía averiguar exactamente quien fue Vanessa para poder descubrir lo que deseaba. Colocó la cajita junto al libro y prosiguió con su inspección. Pero no encontró nada más, golpe bajo para un alma que guardaba aún la convicción de hallar las respuestas en esa escueta búsqueda.

La mirada rabiosa de Hermione recorrió el lugar, -me queda poco tiempo…- susurró sin rastro de temor, por el contrario una firme seguridad estaba impregnada en sus palabras.

Se hacía algo tarde para cenar, y como era casi un hábito, esa noche tampoco bajaría al Gran Comedor, sería mejor prepararse, y dejar el análisis de la cajita para otra ocasión. Tomó con toda delicadeza la pieza y sin saber porqué, colocó el libro encima de esta para luego introducirlas a un cajón de la mesita de noche, antes vacío.

Estaba segura que Malfoy no regresaría a la torre hasta la media noche y eso le daba tiempo para investigar en el propio dormitorio del Slytherin.

-Arriesgado- se dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía de su dormitorio rumbo al del chico.

–Pero interesante-

Pensó encontrar más resistencia por parte de la puerta, pero la abrió con una facilidad inusual que alertó por completo sus sentidos. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que Draco Malfoy aplicaría una mayor seguridad a su puerta.

La luz se filtraba por entre las cortinas cerradas, estaba ligeramente iluminado pero no había rastro de él. No le costó mucho sentir en su espalda un calor electrizante, fue ahí cuando supo que no estaba sola, y que la propuesta de reunirse a media noche había sido solo una invitación para presentarse antes. Se reclamó mentalmente su estupidez, pero rápidamente pensó en formas de tomar el control.

-Bien Malfoy, aquí me tienes- dijo con voz seca.

-Creí que serías más astuta Stendrak- siseó una voz a espaldas suyas mientras oía como sellaba la habitación con un hechizo.

Una sonrisa cínica cubrió los labios de Hermione, porque sí, esta vez era Hermione Granger contra Draco Malfoy, solo que con la ventaja de portar esa brillante máscara de frialdad y sentirse por primera vez con el poder suficiente como para acabar con él.

-Veo que no te intimida en lo absoluto mi presencia- dijo Draco firme.

-En lo absoluto Malfoy- dijo ella segura sin voltearse aún.

-Tienes solo dos opciones Stendrak, darme aquello que te pediré o ser destruida- dijo él a la altura de su cuello.

Una sensación de repulsión y molestia la embargó, no soportaba la cercanía de Malfoy, ya que él era el vivo recordatorio de todo lo que vivió, despertaba los restos sensibles que habían quedado en las profundidades de su alma, porque después de todo, no sería humana si no conservara cierto grado de debilidad, aunque… por otra parte… la permanencia de ese rasgo en ella pendía de un hilo, estaba próxima a hundirse sin retorno en la más profunda oscuridad.

-Es muy vanidoso de tu parte considerarte capaz de destruirme- dijo ella con superioridad, dándose vuelta por primera vez, olvidando por un instante su asco.

Él simplemente deslizó su brazo hasta que su mano izquierda sujetó firmemente el cuello de ella.

Estaba helada…

Las palabras que siguieron a este acto fueron determinantes. –No necesito matarte para destruirte-

Hermione no intentó moverse ni sufrió ningún cambio en su postura, continuó con la mirada fija en él, y su respuesta fue aún más escalofriante que la de él.

Ella subió su brazo derecho, hasta que su mano, la cual sujetaba la varita de Vanessa se ubicó en el corazón de Draco.

-No tienes nada que destruir, yo sí- dijo con plena certeza esbozando la más fría sonrisa que hubiese visto Draco en su vida; ni Voldemort, ni su padre, ni él mismo; era tan vacía, que dudo por un instante que ese cuerpo frente a él tuviese alma, ni una chispa de odio, rencor, desprecio, tristeza o deseo de algo; era simplemente una sonrisa cadavérica, tan sin vida que su desconcierto se plasmo a través de su propia máscara.

Permanecieron en esa posición por un tiempo indefinido. Tan solo contemplando al rival. Ella pudo apreciar sus cambios de expresión pero no dijo nada, la primera vez que ella había visto esa sonrisa en el espejo había sentido algo mucho peor que lo que él había experimentado.

Repentinamente ella empujó con firmeza de hierro al Slytherin hasta hacerlo retroceder. Su proximidad ya no era tolerable, y el dolor agudo que tenía en la cabeza no la dejaba pensar.

-No obtendrás nada de mí- dijo antes de abrir la puerta con otro hechizo e irse sin mirar atrás.

¿No hubiera sido momento para atacarse? Hubiese preguntado cualquier novato en el arte de la venganza, no… es mejor ir descubriendo las cartas del enemigo y saborear la dulzura de la lenta destrucción, es mejor tomarse el tiempo necesario para que el impacto sea… mortal.

Luego de ese encuentro ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, tenían muy presente que ninguno cedería, y que la muerte de uno de ellos estaba cantada.

No hay forma de escapar de las pasiones, y en este caso su apasionado odio los llevaría a la más cruenta batalla… desde aquí la sinfonía que algún día la vida les hubiese compuesto, se distorsionaría con los gritos de sus víctimas…

**Fin del cap**

* * *

**Hola! **

**Actualicé bastante rápido a comparación a lo que acostumbro hacer, pero no pude resistir la tentación.**

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me leyeron, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de su agrado. No estoy muy segura de como les esta resultando la historia, pero no pierdo las esperanzas de saberlo. **

**Los próximos capítulos desarrollaran la trama de la historia que estoy segura logrará capturarles.**

**Sin más me despido.**

**Kate**


	4. Altorrelieve

**Altorrelieve **

**Cap 6**

* * *

**1**

_Te lo ruego, te lo ruego¡mátalos!…_

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, con la frente sudorosa y la última frase de su sueño resonando en su atormentada cabeza, esas palabras se clavaron en su cuerpo y en su alma con brutalidad mientras ella se limitaba a temblar.

-¿Matar?- recordaba esa palabra con claridad, era un ruego y a la vez una exigencia, hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar en muchas cosas. Sus padres ya debían saber de su muerte, por lo que no había vuelta atrás, no podría regresar y esconderse de todo aquello, no podría volver a ser normal. Esta situación la trastornaba, caía en cuenta por primera vez que realmente tendría que hacer lo mismo que Vanessa… pero oírlo fue una experiencia diferente, ella lo sabía pero no lo aceptaba, y ahora no le quedaba más remedio que hacerle frente al problema.

-No puedo- susurró aterrorizada, sentándose para luego llevarse las rodillas a la altura del pecho y comenzar a mecerse.

Esa voz, ella la conocía, de algún tiempo remoto, no estaba segura. Ahora no podía retroceder, no tenía escape. ¿Dónde había quedado esa seguridad? Tal vez nunca existió y era parte del disfraz que le tocaba llevar.

…**Todos llevamos máscaras en el baile cruel de la vida, solo q****ue algunos portamos disfraces más pesados que otros… más dolorosos…**

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose fue lo que la hizo despertar de ese trance y recordar que efectivamente, ella ya no era Hermione Granger, ni siquiera Vanessa Stendrak, era un cuerpo inerte que llevaba los restos de un alma que jamás volvería a sentir como antes.

Era tiempo de descubrir algo, una pista, esta historia debía tener una clave y ese cofre tenía mucho que ver, de eso estaba segura, se decía.

-¡El cofre!- dijo de pronto, cortando el aire melancólico, al tiempo que su cuerpo se lanzaba sobre la mesa de noche y buscaba el dichoso objeto.

-Aquí está- se dijo tomándolo entre sus manos y sin querer dejando caer al suelo el libro que había guardado accidentalmente, el cual cayó con un golpe sordo y captó la atención de Hermione por completo.

De una de las hojas sobresalía un borde blanco con las puntas torcidas y amarillentas, ella lo tomó y lo examino cuidadosamente, era el retrato de una mujer de cabello castaño ondulado y ojos azules sujetando un libro. Su rostro era perfecto y sus facciones le recordaban mucho a las de Vanessa, su mirada era igual de fría.

Al darle vuelta se encontró con un nombre escrito con una fina caligrafía… _Anette__B_.

La colocó junto al sobre con rapidez y recogió el libro en la página donde había sido abierto. Dentro de él vio una frase marcada.

"_Cuando el cielo clame por piedad, la oscuridad de sus espaldas saldrá a relucir al pronunciar su nombre"._

Como pudo comprobar, la lectura era muy extraña.

-Cuando el cielo… clame- pensó con aprehensión, sabía que eso tenía que ver mucho con lo que sucedía, el secreto del cofre, y de la llave que colgaba de su cuello.

-Es tarde, pensó dándose cuenta que la hora del desayuno había pasado hace mucho y que probablemente la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaría en clase, curiosa la forma en la que el destino mueve sus piezas…

* * *

-¿Me puedes explicar ahora que tanto haces?- Preguntó un joven de cabello negro.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de quien iba a su costado.

-Draco, sabes que puedes decirme, se perfectamente que el señor oscuro te encomendó una misión. Pero no entiendo qué es eso tan importante para él y porqué actúas así últimamente.-

Draco permaneció impasible ante los reclamos anteriores, completamente concentrado en lo que haría, no podía cometer ningún error, sería mejor evitar problemas con su padre, pero tarde o temprano, ese ya no sería un obstáculo, pensó con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

* * *

Esa tarde, luego de haber meditado durante horas sobre su sueño y su descubrimiento, había llegado a la conclusión que estaba muy cerca de encontrarse con la primera pista.

Ahora se hallaba sentada en espera del profesor de pociones mientras veía por la ventana como pequeñas gotas de lluvia se precipitaban contra el suelo.

-Hoy será un mal día- se dijo sintiendo en su interior que algo realmente decisivo sucedería esa noche.

-¿Ya saben el nuevo anuncio?- dijo una voz aguda a espaldas de Hermione, interrumpiendo su concentración y obligándola a escuchar aunque esa no fuera su intención.

-Sí, se celebrará un nuevo baile de máscaras, me parece extraño, los profesores habían dicho que no habría más durante este año-, contestó una voz menos estridente.

-Además no hay ningún motivo-, dijo una tercera.

-Exacto, esta vez no hay más Granger muertos ¿verdad?- Pronunció la segunda joven con algo de sorna.

-¡No digas esas cosas!- Dijo la primera dando por zanjado el asunto. -¡Lo importante es qué usaremos para la ocasión!-

Las últimas palabras no llegaron a ser registradas por la mente de Hermione, esta solo podía relacionar Baile y Máscara. La imagen de una capa negra y unos ojos profundos asaltaron su mente, sabía que no debía perder el tiempo, pero no pudo evitar recordarlo.

Tal vez y solo tal vez, "la dama oscura" y "la muerte" se volverían a encontrar.

Se odió mentalmente por desear aquello que no tenía lógica y retornó a la clase, sin prestar demasiada atención. Sabía que en su caso era un completo desperdicio pasar tantas horas ahí cuando sabía que estaba en una carrera contra el tiempo.

Vio llegar segundos después a Malfoy y a Zabbini, con la misma presunción de siempre, y por primera vez se sintió segura de sí para enfrentarse a quien fuera, después de todo era el odio más profundo el que la motivaba a seguir con vida.

Él paso por su costado dirigiéndole una mirada fría de soslayo de la que ella se percató.

La tarde transcurrió con la misma lentitud de siempre.

Hermione estaba muy cansada y había pasado un par de horas en la biblioteca, cosa que acostumbraba hacer con la auténtica Vanessa cuando nadie las observaba.

-Es tiempo de regresar- se dijo en voz baja cerrando el libro de tomo grueso y viejo.

Cuando salió de la biblioteca, le pareció extraña la calma inusual del castillo, pensó en quedarse rondando hasta ser momento de cenar, pero verdaderamente no tenía hambre y era mejor continuar examinando esa frase. El autor era aún desconocido y su búsqueda de él había resultado infructuosa.

Los conocidos pasillos le parecieron más largos y fríos de lo normal y el camino hacia su ya conocida torre se volvió pesado.

Sabía que al entrar volvería a sumergirse en ese mundo de rencores y mentiras, apremiada por la necesidad de saber la verdad sobre lo que sucedía.

Su paso se hizo más lento conforme avanzaba hacia la entrada. La sala común estaba en completa calma. Se quitó la capa y avanzó a paso decidido hacia su habitación, mas cuando entró, se sorprendió al encontrar el armario y la cómoda revueltos, parecía que alguien estuvo ahí y no tuvo tiempo de finalizar su inspección. Agradeció en ese momento el haber guardado en un mejor lugar del castillo los objetos de Vanessa y los suyos propios.

Recorrió con cuidado el lugar y se convenció que la única persona capaz de hacer algo así y con acceso a su habitación era…

-Malfoy- susurró pausadamente.

Violentamente se sintió lanzada contra un muro, golpeándose el rostro contra la pared. Podía sentir una mano oprimiéndole la espalda y otra sujetando sus muñecas.

Sabía quien era. Siempre supo que estaba cerca. Pero no se movió.

-Dime qué escondes- siseó una voz profunda a sus espaldas, mientras su aliento chocaba contra su cuello.

-Suéltame- dijo ella en tono seco.

-Podría acabar contigo en este instante si lo quisiera- dijo él con una media sonrisa de poder apretando aún más a la joven contra el muro.

-Pero no quieres- dijo ella con autosuficiencia. -El señor oscuro te destruiría. Ambos somos aún necesarios-.

-No me importa eso en este momento. Estas a mi merced-, dijo moviendo ligeramente la mano que tenía en el cuello hasta cubrir la boca de ella.

Hermione estaba mucho más relajada que en un principio, él no sabía nada, sus palabras se lo confirmaron. Pero ahora ese a quien más odiaba intentaba volver a establecer un dominio sobre ella, aún sin saber que era el ser a quien tanto despreció. Solo que en esta ocasión Hermione Granger tenía el control y un perfecto antifaz para cubrirla del mundo real.

Aún le dolían las mejillas por el golpe y se sentía algo ahogada. Pensó en darle un golpe con una de sus piernas, que se veía libre para realizar el movimiento. Pero no… decidió una cosa mucho menos típica de ella, debía mostrar serenidad y a la vez ser más astuta que él.

-¿Qué sucede Stendrak¿Estás asustada?- preguntó él con burla.

Ella le dio una respuesta que lo desconcertó e hizo que descubriera la boca de ella, sin dejar de apresarla contra la pared.

Ella había lamido la palma de él cuando esta cubría su boca, con una lentitud y sensualidad que lo sorprendió tanto como ella misma.

-Pero no puedes matarme… no quieres- dijo ella en un susurro mirándolo con una sonrisa cínica ya que él había dejado de presionarla con tanta brutalidad.

-¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó él acercándose a su rostro y oprimiéndole ligeramente el cuello.

-Dime tú Malfoy cuál es la misión que te encomendó el señor oscuro- siseó ella.

Él la empujó contra la pared y luego la giró para que lo mirase.

-Soy el único que hace preguntas aquí Stendrak-, dijo.

Ella al verse con las manos completamente libres lo apartó de sí.

–Vete Malfoy, y no creas que esto se queda así- dijo con una sonrisa fingida. –Me pagarás caro esto- dijo frotándose con delicadeza la mejilla al tiempo que lo miraba fijamente.

La carga en el ambiente era mucha. Draco sin más, luego de haber oído y presenciado esta escena entendió que trataba con alguien de la misma clase que él. -Mejor así- pensó dándose vuelta.

La puerta se cerró. Y ella sonrió victoriosa. Ciertamente estar con esa apariencia le garantizaba ventajas sobre el enemigo, y ella estaba dispuesta a aprovecharlas.

Miró al cielo a través de su ventana. Oscuro. Lo que ella relacionó siempre con este era la pureza, la bondad¿cómo lo puro clamaría por piedad? Sólo si hubiese perdido la pureza, si hubiese caído, clamado, rogado… como una penitencia…

Su rostro giró velozmente y fijo su mirada en el cuadro del ángel. Lo puro que clama. Un ángel caído.

Se acercó hasta este y fijó su vista en él.

-La oscuridad de sus espaldas saldrá a relucir…- repitió mentalmente.

-Lo que sale a relucir es lo que antes estuvo escondido-, pensó rápidamente. El cuadro debía tener algún secreto.

-Al pronunciar su nombre… ¿qué nombre?- se dijo atormentada al saber que a pesar de estar muy cerca, aún no conseguía encaminarse.

-¡Vanessa!- Dijo tocándolo, y nada sucedió. ¡Stendrak! La situación no varió en lo absoluto. ¡Hermione Granger! Dijo atormentada. Y al no ver respuesta se lanzó con violencia sobre el cuadro intentando rasgarlo, sin conseguirlo.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, completamente frustrada. Sabía que no sería nada fácil adivinar cual era el nombre al que se refería.

Miró el cuadro por última vez y tomó en cuenta detalles que antes no había visto. El ángel tenía rasgos completamente femeninos y su cabello parecía ser oscuro. Portaba un par de alas rotas y desgarradas, mientras que en sus manos sostenía un libro…

Los ojos del ángel parecieron mirarla con impotencia. Parecía uno de los retratos del castillo, solo que paralizado.

Esa mirada azul fue el chispazo que necesitó su mente para relacionar la imagen de esa figura con la foto que vio caer del libro.

-¡Anette…!- Dijo dudando mientras acercaba sus dedos a la imagen. Vio que esta se distorsionaba un poco pero no por completo. Y sintió que sus dedos atravesaban tan solo un poco ese cuadro.

-¡Anette… Anette… tengo que saber quien eres!- se dijo desesperada. Revisó nuevamente la imagen, la cual acababa de recuperar su auténtica forma.

Se masajeó las sienes sabiendo que por esa noche no podría avanzar más en su descubrimiento.

Hasta que oyó un picoteo en la ventana. Era una lechuza. Hermione se dirigió a la ventana y le dio algo de comer, tomando la nota que el animal llevaba consigo.

Iba dirigido a Vanessa S. B.

Al leerlo se dio cuenta que era tan solo la invitación escrita al baile y una petición de asistencia.

-S. B.- dijo en voz alta.

S, era por Stendrak, pero… ¿B? Quizás el apellido de su madre, aunque le pareció innecesario colocarlo. Un rápido pensamiento la llevó a recordar la fotografía.

-Era su madre- susurró no creyendo lo que había descubierto.

Esa era la clave para encontrar el secreto del cuadro. Tendría más tiempo luego, las situaciones de la búsqueda se encontraban mejores y mucho más avanzadas que hasta hacía unos instantes.

Pero había algo que aún le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca. Malfoy, ese ser arrogante que dormía en la habitación contigua martirizaría su existencia. No comprendía aún los motivos que la llevaban a comportarse de ese modo frente a él. Lo odiaba y sentía una repugnancia extrema por su voz y su presencia. Pero había algo más, una especie de conexión fatal oscura, el magnetismo irracional que irradiaban, el inmenso deseo de venganza de cada uno. El odio.

Jamás en su corta vida imagino vivir esa situación. Estaba completamente sola y no sentía que eso la afectara en demasía. No tenía cerca las cosas que a ella le gustaban, no veía a su familia, pero permanecía indiferente a ello, observaba una película de su propia vida, inerte.

Podía considerarse mínimo el avance, pero en su caso significaba un gran progreso, estaba cerca, podía oler la podredumbre de los secretos escondidos, sentía sus ojos traicionarla enfocando momentos que le recordaban las situaciones crueles que vivió, sembrando en su alma la semilla negra de la rabia y la venganza.

Nadie podía imaginar que ese pequeño principio desencadenaría el más grande acontecimiento sucedido en el Mundo Mágico, y que a raíz de ese último fin de semana, su concepción de la vida cambiaría drásticamente.

Faltaba tan poco tiempo… tan poco…

_¡Mátalos…!_

* * *

**2.**

Esa mañana fue más soleada que de costumbre, parecía que todo Hogwarts había amanecido de buen humor, el tránsito hacia las clases del día era fluido, las voces alegres de fondo y un ligero murmullo a lo lejos completando la escena.

Esa noche era el segundo baile del año, hecho que dejó de llamar la atención cuando los profesores explicaron que era tan solo un modo de integración.

Hermione por su parte, caminaba ataviada con la túnica Slytherin como lo había venido haciendo desde hace una semana y media. Parecía imposible que el mundo la hubiera olvidado en tan poco tiempo, pero así era.

Realmente ese no era un punto que le gustara meditar, prefería concentrar su atención en descubrir el nombre de la madre de Vanessa y sus motivos para querer asistir a ese baile.

Draco Malfoy pasaba por el mismo pasillo que ella acompañado de Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabbini. La joven iba muy cerca de este último que probablemente hablaba de algún tema sin importancia.

Como siempre que sucedía ese tipo de encuentros desde su última confrontación, Draco le lanzó una mirada frígida y ella se la devolvió con el mismo ímpetu.

Extrañamente cuando pensaba en ese encuentro que tal vez se llevaría a cabo esa noche, la oscuridad se disipaba un poco dejando penetrar a pequeños rayos de calidez, que desaparecían tan rápido como llegaban con esa clase de confrontaciones no verbales.

Lo aborrecía.

Había querido dormir sin soñar, pero sabía que era necesario para descubrir algunas claves de lo que sucedía. Lamentablemente esa noche no había obtenido ningún tipo de respuesta. Sólo había recordado el primer baile, ese donde dejó de sentirse entera.

-¡Ten cuidado!- gritó una joven de cabello negro y ojos marrones cuando Hermione la empujó ligeramente por venir desconcentrada.

-Perfecto- se dijo Hermione a sí misma, sin dirigirle la palabra a la joven que esperaba una disculpa, curioso, si recordamos que en algún tiempo remoto fueron algo parecido a amigas.

* * *

La clase de Trasformaciones fue particularmente aburrida para ella, no sentía ningún ánimo por continuar, pero decidió prestar algo de atención, Vanessa no era tan descuidada después de todo, y tal parecía que su verdadero yo sí tenía esa característica.

Malfoy no asistió a la clase, como muchas veces sucedía. De vez en cuando se desaparecía, ella había notado esas ausencias. Vigilaba sus movimientos, quería encontrar una oportunidad para descubrir lo que el muchacho escondía.

Ya que no existieron mayores complicaciones durante el resto de la tarde se dirigió a la torre de premios anuales a cambiarse de ropa para prepararse para el baile.

-Malfoy no está- pensó entrando a su habitación con una mirada perdida.

Había otro vestido en una de las cajas de Vanessa, pero prefirió volver a ponerse el atuendo anterior.

¿Quería ser reconocida? Ni ella misma lo sabía…

Acarició la tela y la enrolló entre sus dedos, tomó el vestido y lo contempló, el antifaz estaba sobre la cama, y ella tenía una larga noche por delante.

Evitó mirarse al espejo mientras se vestía, era mejor para su mente.

_Horas más tarde, la dama oscura salía de su escondit__e sin ser vista._

* * *

Dentro del salón… Draco Malfoy se encontraba vestido pulcramente, con el mismo atuendo del baile pasado.

Las luces entre rojizas y amarillas daban una atmósfera cálida. Las parejas previamente formadas hacían su ingreso en un desfile de colores, voces y formas.

Pero nada sobresalía de ese colorido insulso como lo llamaba Draco.

Es pues que sin la oscuridad, la luz no brillaría… se tornaría monótona y vacía… hueca, tan parecida a la relación entre el bien y el mal que se necesitan y repulsan con la misma intensidad.

Pero ella atravesó por segunda vez las puertas del salón con su belleza imponente, sin color, pero furiosamente llamativa, con su armonía propia, en un paso lento y decidido, que ahuyentaba y atraía como un imán, de igual forma.

Hermione Granger, desvió su mirada fría de las parejas bailando y lo buscó con sutileza, odiándose mientras lo hacía, porque quería ser inerte al mundo, inerte a él y su mente la traicionaba.

Sí. Su mente, porque ella no tenía alma y mucho menos corazón.

Se acercó a la pared donde lo vio por primera vez y sintió amargura al comprobar que él no se encontraba. Y su rencor fue aún más intenso.

Pero la respiración cálida detrás de ella y la mano firme que le sujetó el brazo, fueron suficientes para delatarlo.

-La muerte- susurró ella y fue oída por él, ambos se estremecieron involuntariamente.

Él sabía que esa voz le era familiar, pero no podía asociarla a nadie en especial, solo estaba seguro que necesitaba volverla a oír.

Ella giró su cuerpo hasta encontrarse atrapada entre esos ojos cuyo color no alanzaba a distinguir por el brillo de las luces y los colores externos a su contacto que distorsionaban lo que ella quería apreciar.

Él se mantuvo fijo en su posición, aún manteniendo una mano sujetando el brazo de ella. Sus labios oscuros y sus ojos llameantes lo hacían perder la conciencia, y no tenía idea del porqué.

Ambos fríos y calculadores, ambos muertos, ambos ardiendo por un fuego desconocido que los atrapaba en sus encuentros, dirigiéndose como en una ocasión anterior sumergida en el pasado, a bailar. Tal vez por última vez…

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó ella aún susurrando, como si temiera que él descubriera quien era.

-La muerte- dijo él repitiendo la frase que momentos antes había escapado de los labios de ella.

-Yo…- intentó decir ella, pero un gesto de silencio la hizo dejar su frase a medias.

-Tú... eres la dama oscura- le dijo él en el mismo tono confidencial que ella había usado.

-La dama oscura- repitió ella en su mente, grabando aquel sobrenombre.

Las presentaciones habían sido hechas, ellos por su parte seguían bailando, apartados del mundo, perdiendo la conciencia, sabiendo que la realidad les daría una estocada al amanecer.

_¿Cómo se puede culpar a la noche por querer tocar con sus dedos muertos los rayos del sol o la alborada? Es imposible._

Ella se perdió con él en ese torrente de notas rotas y difuminadas que no alcanzaban a tocarles, el sentir su tacto cercano roía los cimientos de su odio, y sabía que no debía, que pecaría por su culpa, que moriría si se lo pidiera en ese instante, y no podía entregarse de ese modo.

Intentó recordar a sus antes amigos, el cadáver de Vanessa, la fotografía, el cuadro, el cofre, las risas, los llantos, la rabia, la sangre… Pero aún así no podía dejar de verlo con ardor.

La sublime melodía se hacía cada vez más ligera y ella no pudo contener las palabras que surgieron luego…

-Quiero verte de nuevo-

Él pareció quedarse suspendido con esa idea fija, pero tras meditarlo un segundo respondió con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba, pero aún en un susurro.

-No puedes verme más que con esta máscara, yo te haré saber cuando- concluyó el.

Hermione solo pudo asentir con la cabeza e intentó alejarse, temiendo algo inexacto.

-Aún no- dijo Draco tomando entre sus manos la muñeca de ella y conduciéndola afuera del salón.

Debió haber sentido recelo, titubeado, resistido, pero lo siguió con placer, ella quería estar unos segundos más de lo que quedaba de su vida junto a él.

Draco sabía que no era lógico su comportamiento frente a una perfecta desconocida, que no tendría que estar haciendo ese tipo de acciones, nada típicas en él, pero sus manos la asían con decisión y sus piernas se movían aún en contra de sus deseos.

La condujo hasta los jardines del castillo y ambos contemplaron la tranquilidad que los envolvía, alejados del bullicio del baile, las risas y la luz.

-Hace tanto que no disfrutaba de la noche- susurró ella.

-La prefiero al día- dijo él.

-Ahora también yo- dijo Hermione, -hubo un tiempo donde el día reflejaba mi alma-

-Pero ahora esta se ha oscurecido- completó él.

-Sí…-

Ambos permanecieron en un silencio absoluto, mientras él la sujetaba aún por el brazo.

Lentamente él fue haciéndola avanzar hasta estar frente a un viejo árbol de ramas espesas y abigarradas y le indicó que se sentara en una raíz sobresaliente.

-Es más cómodo desde aquí- dijo él.

Ella giró lentamente la cabeza y lo observó. Imponente. No distinguía bien su cabello, solo sabía que era entre rubio y castaño claro y sus ojos al parecer azules. La noche parecía su aliada en ese complot para que su identidad no le fuera revelada.

- Espérame mañana en la noche aquí- le dijo él desapareciendo de su vista.

Hermione se quedó con la imagen de él frente a ella, su mirada y el recuerdo de su presencia. No sabía si realmente lo volvería a ver al día siguiente, pero le pareció absurdo pensarlo en ese momento.

Tan solo apoyó la cabeza en el tronco y continuó mirando el cielo.

* * *

Como era de suponer… la mañana siguiente despertó algo cansada y sin mucho ánimo. Recordaba vagamente los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, pero se sentía algo mareada. Lo suficiente como para que olvidara por unos instantes su misión mientras iba a bañarse. Ya era tarde, Malfoy no se encontraba a esa hora en la torre. Salía temprano y no regresaba hasta entrada la noche.

Mientras se sumergía bajo el agua tibia, pensó.

Seguramente habría algún documento de Vanessa, un registro, algo donde figurase el nombre de su madre, tal vez alguien lo sabría. Tenía que buscar ese documento o a esa persona, era su única oportunidad. Pero después de todo…no tenía mucho que perder, nadie sospechaba de sus planes.

Esa tarde se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Preguntaría en la cocina, algún elfo debía tener información, después de toda la familia de Vanessa debía ser conocida.

Al ingresar, se acercó a un pequeño elfo que se encontraba en una esquina, había sido enviado con Vanessa de su otro colegio. Era lógico que la conociera.

-¿La señorita Stendrak, necesita algo?- preguntó el elfo inmediatamente.

-Perfecto- se dijo mentalmente Hermione.

-Si…- dijo Hermione sentándose en una silla.

-Dígame, Yibbs quiere complacer a la señorita Stendrak-

-Calla- siseó dura Hermione. –Quiero que me digas lo que sabes de mi madre-.

-Yibbs no puede hablarle de sus padres a la señorita, es prohibido- dijo el elfo con temor reflejado en la mirada y algo de confusión.

-Su nombre completo- dijo Hermione con un tono de voz escalofriante.

-¿Quiere que le diga el nombre de su madre?- preguntó el elfo sin entender.

-Dilo ahora- le dijo Hermione colocándole su varita en el cuello.

-Anette Stendrak- dijo el elfo aterrorizado.

-¡Su apellido!- dijo con ira, apretando más la varita contra el cuello del elfo.

-B…Bo…Bortlett- dijo el elfo en un chillido.

-Anette Bortlett- repitió y una sonrisa sin sentimientos se formó en su rostro.

-No dirás nada de este encuentro jamás- dijo Hermione. – o… morirás-

-Yibbs no dirá nada¡Yibbs jurar!-chilló el elfo.

-¡Vete!- gritó ella autoritaria.

-Yibbs irse, Yibbs irse- dijo el elfo temblando mientras se apartaba y desaparecía de su vista.

Hermione sintió una ola de excitación recorrer su cuerpo. Finalmente había conseguido lo que tanto deseaba.

* * *

Corrió, corrió velozmente hasta la torre de premios anuales.

Sabía que estaba desierta y no le importó entrar intempestivamente.

Al ingresar a su dormitorio sintió el frío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Pero no le importó.

-¡Anette Bortlett!- dijo con seguridad apoyando su mano derecha en el cuadro. Esta última lo atravesó con facilidad y vio como la imagen se distorsionaba y de en medio de esas manchas difusas sacaba un libro.

Al tomarlo por completo vio el cuadro volver a su estado normal.

Las tapas del libro eran de una piel extraña y tenía grabada la palabra "ANETTE" en relieve.

Sintió las tapas frías al contacto y cerrando los ojos lo abrió cautelosa.

Al enfocar su mirada en esas hojas amarillentas descubrió anotaciones hechas con una impecable caligrafía.

-Un diario- se dijo.

Parecía no haber sido abierto en años, pero eso era imposible, Vanessa debía conocer ese secreto. Ella obviamente sabía el nombre de su madre y había descubierto la clave.

Pero tal parecía no había tenido tiempo para ver el diario.

Leyó unas notas de las últimas páginas

"_No puedo creer todavía la clase de encargo que se nos ha encomendado, sé perfectamente que él no es de confiar y no pienso exponer a Vanessa a todo esto. A pesar de lo que me diga no la llevaré conmigo, después del incidente pasado nada es seguro con ese hombre"._

Un pequeño ruidito la hizo perder la concentración.

-Será mejor guardar esto hasta mañana- se dijo mientras devolvía el diario a su lugar.-Sé que sucederán cosas extrañas-

_Qué cierto fue ese presentimiento..._

**Fin del Cap**

* * *

_**by Katelau**_


	5. Torrente

**Torrente**

**Cap 7**

* * *

Indecisa.

Era exactamente como se sentía Hermione esa mañana, por un lado se enfrentaba al hecho de descubrir nuevas piezas en el horrendo rompecabezas que se había convertido su misión y por el otro parecía volver a albergar esperanzas de un futuro mejor al lado del enmascarado que había perturbado sus sueños.

No podía permitirse sentir, ese era un privilegio monstruoso del que prefería privarse, por algo había preferido enterrar sus emociones pasadas y enfrentarse de ese modo frígido a las pruebas que le tocaba superar.

-Qué hacer- pensó abstraída. –Si me encuentro esta noche con él, será como aceptar mis debilidades, cosa que no estoy dispuesta a permitir, pero a pesar de todo siento ese magnetismo violento que me arrastra a estar cerca-

Las conversaciones de unas jóvenes en una esquina le recordaron un detalle que había omitido. Ellas hablaban de estar perdidamente enamoradas mientras entre suspiros describían las torpes hazañas de sus adorados novios.

-Ilusas- pensó Hermione examinándolas de reojo. –Pobres tontas que aún creen en vulgares palabras de amor, cuando saben dentro de sí, que los sentimientos que albergan no valen nada, pero por lo menos me sirvieron para aclarar mis dudas- se dijo sonriendo mentalmente. -Muerte, ten por seguro que esta noche iré a encontrarme contigo- susurró para sí.

* * *

-¡Habla!- Gritó una voz seca.

-¡No… no lo debes leer, trae escrita tu condena, no lo leas te lo ruego, muerte, muerte, todos mueren!- Chilló otra voz, a la cual le siguió un ruido sordo, y luego el silencio…

Frío.

* * *

No comprendía aún como era posible que hubiese retrasado tanto el momento de abrir el diario de la madre de Vanessa, sabía que era la mayor pista que tenía para desenredar esa madeja de secretos perfectamente guardados que habían arrastrado a su alguna vez amiga a la muerte.

El tacto de ese diario era suave y frío, la línea elegante del libro la hacía recordar los objetos favoritos de Vanessa, pero sabía que era una torpeza recordarla cuando se había prometido a sí misma no pensar en ella de un modo afectivo, no hasta que vengara su muerte.

Abrió el diario, esta vez en una de las primeras hojas, la tinta oscura dibujaba perfectos trazos, mas con ideas algo confusas en un principio.

"_Qué hacer… no estoy segura de la decisión que tomé al rechazarlo de esa manera, debía comprender que estaba destinada a casarme con un Stendrak, más aún con él. No sé como tome mi embarazo, lo más seguro es que intente vengarse de mí, será mejor que nos vayamos por un tiempo, solo espero que el señor oscuro no lo impida" _

El resto de la hoja lucía descolorida e ilegible, al pasar la página pudo entender otro fragmento.

"_No puedo creer que le dijera al señor oscuro de mi embarazo tan pronto, y que este haya decidido recargar semejante misión sobre mi hijo, no puedo hacer nada, soy una mortífaga y así odie serlo, debo dar la mejor impresión posible. No hay escapatoria, el mal ya trazó su camino, pero si creen que permitiré que eso mismo suceda con mi bebé están muy equivocados, me encargaré de impedirlo, estoy segura que mi esposo me ayudará, el desprecia tanto como yo este mundo"_

Las hojas amarillentas que seguían a la de ese fragmento eran muchas donde solo se podían rescatar algunas palabras y frases sin sentido, a las que Hermione no dio importancia.

Sabía que el mejor modo de entender lo que sucedía era analizar cuidadosamente cada parte del diario.

-Por lo que he leído-, se dijo deteniendo su búsqueda de más fragmentos interesantes, -la madre de Vanessa se casó con el señor Stendrak, ambos provenían de familias mortífagas y he podido comprobar la presencia de una tercera persona en esta historia, sospecho que es alguien que decidirá muchos acontecimientos-.

Vio un momento por la ventana y reconoció el paso del tiempo y la proximidad de la hora de su encuentro.

Se levantó de la cama y guardó el diario tras el cuadro. Luego permaneció inmóvil por algunos minutos, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a sus repentinas dudas.

Dirigió su mirada por segunda vez al cristal, y tomó una decisión rápida. Iría.

Vio un vestido negro que sabía que Vanessa no había usado, colgado en su armario y se lo colocó, sobre este se pudo una capa negra y escondió su largo cabello negro. Se colocó el antifaz del baile, decidida a que ese sería el último encuentro.

Faltaba muy poco para la hora indicada, lo más sensato era aguardar, no sabía porqué el desinterés a su misión cada vez que lo recordaba. Era una especie de abstracción. Tal ves si hubiese razonado sus emociones en ese instante hubiera podido comprender el sendero que estaba tomando e impedirlo, pero el destino ya había hecho su jugada, y ella había caído en la misma trampa de la que alguna vez quiso escapar.

Porque no hay nada que huya del destino, es inevitable sujetarnos a sus deseos, y es que por más que anhelemos escapar este nos atraerá con su hechizo subliminal.

* * *

La noche llegó con lentitud y fue cubriendo los terrenos de Hogwarts indiferente a lo que sucedería.

El cuerpo de Vanessa se deslizó por la ventana de su torre, como había hecho una semana y media antes. Faltaba solo dos semanas y algunos días para que el señor oscuro le reclamase la llave… pero tendría tiempo para pensar en ello, esa noche era suya.

Los árboles y el cielo le causaban una extraña sensación. El viento débil agitaba el borde de su capa haciendo que esta ondeara suavemente.

Hermione pudo visualizar el árbol de su encuentro pasado y sintió apremio por llegar hasta él. Pero un crujir a espaldas suyas le indicó que él ya estaba ahí.

-La muerte ha llegado despacio-, dijo ella sin girar.

-Pero aún no puede llevarse a la dama consigo-susurró una voz en su nuca, tan fría y seca como la recordaba.

Ambos hablaban en susurros y mantenían sus rostros ocultos bajo los antifaces de sus respectivos disfraces. Tal vez de encontrarse a plena luz del día o con algún tipo de iluminación se hubiesen examinado al punto de descubrir quienes eran en realidad.

Durante su encuentro en el primer baile, ninguno sospechaba de la existencia del otro, mas ahora sus rasgos los hubieran delatado. La forma en que se recordaban estaba distorsionada por cientos de velos imaginarios, de tal modo que les era completamente imposible adivinar quien era su acompañante esa noche.

-Tal vez pueda- dijo ella regresando al mundo real.

-Tal vez…- repitió él mientras ella avanzaba hasta el árbol y se recostaba en él.

-¿Crees que son correctos estos encuentros?- preguntó Hermione luego de un largo silencio.

-No lo se, supongo que deberíamos evitarlos, pero es algo difícil de explicar- dijo él mirando hacia un lado.

-Me atraes de forma extraña, no puedo comprender que es lo que me ha impulsado a venir hacia ti esta noche-dijo ella.

-Todo lo que desconocemos nos atrae- dijo Draco.

-Si… no hay nada más atractivo que aquello incomprensible- admitió.

-¿Estás conciente que este será nuestro último encuentro, cierto?- preguntó él.

-Siempre supe que acabaría tan rápido como comenzó- dijo asintiendo.

-Por ello es mejor aprovechar la noche-

-Debo preguntarte algo-

-Dime-

-¿A qué le temes?- preguntó ella.

-A morir sin haber alcanzado todo aquello que deseo-dijo enfático. -¿Y tú?- preguntó.

-A no tener el tiempo suficiente para cobrar mis venganzas-

-Parece como si a ambos nos quedara poco tiempo- dijo él mirándola.

-Tal vez-, respondió ella sin desviar la mirada.

Él tomó su muñeca con firmeza y la atrajo hacia sí. Ambos quedaron a milímetros de distancia, oyendo las respiraciones pausadas del otro. Y ella tomó una decisión, una que le costaría todo por cuanto había luchado.

Hermione se vio reflejada en sus ojos claros, y olvidando sus ideas confusas lo besó. No fue un beso de amor, no, era pasión, el deseo por una vida plena que ambos sabían que no podían alcanzar, un beso amargo y excitante al mismo tiempo. Ella tembló contra su pecho embriagada por las sensaciones placenteras que un simple roce le produjo.

Él se separó ligeramente de ella y la miró con fijeza, como tratando de descubrir algo más allá de sus ojos.

-¿Te irás?- preguntó ella.

-Será lo mejor- concluyó él. -Es una lástima que nos conociéramos de este modo-

Una mueca se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione. –Estoy segura que así nos hubiésemos encontrado en otro tiempo y en otras circunstancias, la separación hubiese sido igual de inevitable-.

-Tal vez no, pero en este mundo no hay hubieras- dijo él levantándose y ayudándola a sostenerse, para luego comenzar a irse.

Mil y una ideas cruzaron por su mente en ese instante, aún sentía que le quemaban los labios y una inexplicable necesidad por saber quien era el hombre detrás de la máscara, así nunca lo volviera a besar, así nunca volviera a escuchar su voz o verse en sus ojos, así él no existiera más, lo necesitaba saber.

Fue una decisión de segundos, lo que la impulsó a seguirlo y en contra de su sentido común…

Fue tras él.

A medida que Draco apuraba el paso, ella se concentraba en seguirlo desde muy lejos, había desarrollado la habilidad para seguir a las personas sin ser descubierta, una de las tantas veces en las que Vanessa había querido enseñarle herramientas para mejorar, y que ella inocentemente había creído eran impartidas en su antiguo colegio.

Muy tarde se vino a dar cuenta que eran técnicas mortífagas, luego de haberlas perfeccionado podía poner su vida en riesgo, segura que lo superaría con sus conocimientos, aunque estaba demasiado insegura como para confiar plenamente en sus habilidades.

La visión delante de él la dejó estática, él se había detenido delante de la torre de premios anuales y había girado hasta obligarla a salir de su escondite.

Fue en ese instante cuando la Muerte se quitó su primera máscara. Mientras un grito de horror escapaba de los labios de Hermione al contemplar su rostro por completo.

Frente a sus ojos la imagen de Draco Malfoy se distinguía entre las sombras y un repentino mareo la asaltó, no podía creer el grado de torpeza que tuvo al no haber podido relacionar esos ojos, con _él._

La mirada que le dedicó la dejó helada, él quería que ella mostrara su rostro también, pero Hermione no podía permitir que su primera barrera ante él cayera.

Y corrió. Lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron, hasta las puertas del bosque prohibido, sintiendo el pecho oprimido y una punzada de rabia hacia si misma.

Pero un brazo la asió con fuerza y detuvo su marcha casi haciéndola tropezar.

-Yo te mostré mi rostro-, dijo Draco en un tono neutro, dejando de hablar en susurros.

-Déjame ir- susurró ella.

-No estoy seguro del motivo de tu horror al descubrir mi identidad, pero deseo saber la tuya en este instante-, dijo girándola hasta pegarla contra su pecho.

-¡No!- dijo ella tratando de separarse de él.

Draco se limitó a colocar una mano en el antifaz de Hermione, mientras ella le miraba horrorizada sin poder evitar que se lo retirara.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se formó en sus labios. -El mismo día que te conocí, supe quien eras- siseó.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada un instante más y se soltó de su agarre.

-Tal vez ahora no sea necesario que dejemos de vernos- dijo él.

-Aquello que me ligaba a ti, murió en el instante en que supe quien eras- espetó ella.

-Desde el instante en el que te conocí, nació- dijo él, -eres mía y haré contigo lo que me plazca-.

-Te odio- dijo ella en un susurro bajo.

-Y yo a ti- contestó él. –Con la misma intensidad con la que te deseo- finalizó para luego irse sin decir palabra alguna.

Hermione sintió náuseas y lloró de rabia. Sentía que le había dado algo de ella, a él, a uno de los seres que más despreciaba, que la había atormentado por años. -¿Por qué él?-dijo con un grito ahogado.

Mientras que la noche continuaba, inmune a sus reclamos, a su dolor… la historia se estaba escribiendo, lamentablemente aún faltaba el final.

Sentía frío, intenso, destructivo. Le costaba moverse, cada fibra de su ser se encontraba adolorida y su respiración era ligeramente entrecortada.

Entonces aún atrapada entre sus ensoñaciones recordó…

Esa noche mientras lloraba, había oído un sonido extraño a sus espaldas, la cercanía con el bosque prohibido y el olvido de su varita la angustió.

Corrió. Sabía que era lo único que podía hacer, tenía terror de enfrentarse a esa presencia extraña, no se sentía capaz ya que el descubrimiento la había debilitado.

Llegó al pie de la ventana de su alguna vez dormitorio, y pudo ver que la ventana no estaba correctamente cerrada. Era la mejor forma de evadirlo, pensó tiritando de frío.

Unos pasos cerca de ella la obligaron a esconderse detrás de una saliente de la pared. Y pudo escuchar una extraña conversación.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que puedes causar sino cumples su orden?- Preguntó una voz con ira.

-Esa voz…-susurró Hermione. –Lucius Malfoy- pensó casi al instante.

-Se muy bien que hago padre, no debe inmiscuirse- dijo la conocida voz de Draco.

-Insolente- gritó Lucius, y luego un golpe y otro y otro más, pero Draco no pronunciaba señal de dolor alguna.

-Más te vale tener las respuestas muy pronto, en tres días volveré y si no haz logrado ningún progreso… pagarás- siseó Lucius tras cesar el castigo.

Unos pasos alejándose fue lo único que pudo distinguir Hermione.

Al asomarse, pudo ver a Draco golpeando con los puños el suelo, mientras un hilo de sangre se deslizaba desde su labio hasta el mentón, estaba roto, su rostro lucía rojo por los golpes, y a pesar de todo Hermione se sintió algo cohibida.

No supo porqué se acercó. Ella quiso creer que aún estaba aturdida. Que aún usaba el antifaz.

-Malfoy- susurró despacio sin creer aun la visión frente a sus ojos. El siempre altivo Draco Malfoy lucía derrotado e impotente, en el suelo y a sus pies.

-Vete- dijo él con amargura sin levantar la mirada.

Ella se agachó hasta estar a su altura.

-Malfoy- repitió.

-Te dije que te fueras, mujerzuela- dijo él de pronto sujetándola del cuello con violencia y haciéndola caer de espaldas.

-Suéltame- dijo ella temblando por el frío y el odio inmenso que vio en sus ojos grises.

-Él se colocó sobre ella y le abrió los brazos, colocándolos uno a cada lado de su cabeza, impidiéndole a Hermione moverse de alguna forma. Estaba acorralada.

-Déjame ir- dijo ella en voz baja sintiendo la rabia recorrerle las venas.

-Tú eres la culpable de esto, si me hubieras dado lo que te pedí cuando te lo ordené no estarías hoy aquí, ahora pagarás lo que me han hecho- dijo él sujetando ambas manos de ella con una sola de él y rasgando la capa de ella con la otra.

-¡No me toques!- dijo ella asqueada, le repugnaba su contacto, su aire frío, aún no podía creer que él era el enmascarado del baile.

-¿Por qué no¿Ya no eres tan rebelde como antes?- preguntó él. – ¿Ya no quieres burlarte?-

-No pretendía hacer eso - dijo ella con lentitud.

-¿Y que pretendías al acercarte a mí?- dijo él enfurecido apartando la capa mojada de Hermione de su cuerpo y subiendo el borde de su vestido por las pantorrillas de ella, mientras le clavaba sus dedos en la piel que iba descubriendo, mientras ella solo alcanzaba a removerse debajo de él.

-Nada- dijo ella con ira. –Pero no creo que desees abusar de mí, cuando puedes tener a quien quieras para descargar tu rabia-

-T ú eres la que tiene que pagar- dijo él subiendo su mano hasta el muslo de ella que se sintió asqueada de su contacto.

-Si eso es lo que quieres tómame- dijo ella en un arranque de valentía, sentía la boca reseca y un inicio de dolor de cabeza. –Pero recuerda siempre, que eres igual a tu padre y que has abusado de mí igual que él lo hace contigo y con tantos otros, que eres una copia de él y que te has convertido en todo lo que desprecias- le espetó sin ningún atisbo de duda.

La furia de Draco aumentó por un momento y le dio una bofetada que la aturdió.

Draco se levantó furioso y vio su obra.

El cabello lacio negro caía esparcido entre el césped. La capa lucía desgarrada a su derecha, el escote del vestido estaba algo movido y la falda levantada por una pierna. La nariz le sangraba un poco, pero sus ojos abiertos no mostraban nada.

-¡Levántate!- dijo él desordenándose el cabello con una mano, mostrando una pizca de emoción que luego se desvaneció hasta perderse en su gélida mirada.

Hermione trató de coordinar sus movimientos y se levantó del suelo. Se había conseguido poner de pie, pero luego solo oyó un ruido a lo lejos y un aroma a lluvia y a él.

* * *

Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, recordaba ese corte en negro y luego la nada… no tenía idea de donde estaba. Pudo reconocer la suavidad de una almohada contra su rostro, una tela delicada entre sus piernas y poco a poco entreabrió sus párpados. Se dio cuenta que se encontraba boca abajo, pudo distinguir seda verde oscura y al ver su cuerpo se percató de que llevaba puesto el mismo vestido de la noche anterior.

Al despertar por completo y girarse, observó que estaba en una habitación. No era la suya ni la de Vanessa, era la de él. La reconoció con facilidad.

Hermione se removió entre las sábanas, intranquila. Se revisó, estaba como la última vez, no parecía haber sido dañada nuevamente de ninguna forma, y no había rastro alguno de Draco por la habitación.

Se puso de pie. No encontró su capa ni sus zapatos, pero fue lo último que le importó, quería salir de ahí rápidamente.

Aún se sentía algo desorientada y tubo miedo de caer al suelo, pero se sujetó rápidamente a la cama.

Al abrir la puerta y dar un vistazo a la sala, observó su cabellera rubia en el sofá central. Estaba plácidamente dormido, y con restos de sangre en su rostro, no se había preocupado en arreglarse luego de lo sucedido.

Se recordó mentalmente lo que él le había hecho, y que se merecía cualquier mal. Intentó recordar sus buenos tiempos cuando él se encargaba de torturarla. Buscó sentir odio, rabia, repulsión, pero no lo consiguió y sintió correr en su cuerpo algo que no pudo explicar, pero todo lo que había concebido hasta entonces se vino abajo.

Corrió hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta con un hechizo.

Había encontrando la varita de Vanessa sobre la cama.

Se colocó una bata de seda azul marino y se amarró el cabello. Salió de su habitación y se fue directo al baño, el cual cerró también con el hechizo más fuerte que recordaba.

* * *

Media hora después salió de la bañera completamente relajada. Había examinado su rostro y se dio cuenta que no quedaban rastros de daño. Se veía igual que siempre.

Pudo darse cuenta que ya era entrada la mañana. Ese día no habría clases, se recordó mentalmente.

Salió y pudo volver a ver a Draco en la misma posición en la que lo vio por última vez. No supo porqué pero sintió un impulso por acercarse hasta él, examinándolo con cuidado, había algo extraño en todo eso. Le tocó la frente, y comprobó su presentimiento, él sudaba y ardía en fiebre.

Una sonrisa maligna recorrió su rostro, estaba muy mal, probablemente si se quedaba de ese modo podría incluso…

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ante sus propios pensamientos, realmente lo odiaba al punto de desear su muerte y lo que es peor no sentía el menor remordimiento. Había cambiado. El ver al arrogante Draco Malfoy a su merced elevó su orgullo.

-Agua- susurró él entreabriendo los ojos.

-Ruega- dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

-Agua- repitió en voz casi inaudible. –Por favor-

No supo jamás que fue exactamente lo que removió su interior, si el hecho de haber triunfado sobre él, o la forma en que pronunció esas dos últimas palabras.

Le dio de beber con lentitud, controlando la temperatura de su frente. Era la primera vez que lo tocaba de ese modo siendo él Draco Malfoy. Estaba algo insegura de continuar o no, podía llamar a alguien, pero tendría que explicar que le había sucedido y eso sería complicado. Era mejor esconderlo.

La ropa de Draco estaba empapada. Con un hechizo la secó al instante, pero pudo apreciar que el calor corporal de él estaba casi perdido. Le sacó los zapatos, algo insegura y retiró su capa.

Su respiración era algo agitada. Le abrió el cuello de la camisa y lo cubrió con unas mantas que encontró.

Al observar su rostro se dio cuenta del daño que Lucius Malfoy había causado en él.

Pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento, la fiebre no cedía así que supo sería un día muy largo. Agradeció infinitamente que Vanessa estuviera preparada para muchas cosas ya que tenía una poción excelente para casos como ese.

Esperaba que la fiebre bajara pronto… pero no fue así.

Habían pasado muchas horas y seguía pésimo. Trató de enfriarlo con paños húmedos, como su madre hacia con ella cuando niña. Ese recuerdo la dejó con un sabor amargo y solo por un instante deseó que muriera, que agonizara frente a sus ojos. Pero la maldad de ese pensamiento se esfumó tan rápido como vino.

No había podido vestirse aún, no había hecho los deberes, no había continuado con su investigación, no había comido… eran las 7:30 p.m. y el cielo se veía oscuro.

La fiebre había ido disminuyendo por la tarde y ahora parecía que dormía apaciblemente.

Al ver que su cuerpo parecía tener algo de calor le quitó una de las mantas y sin querer tiró de la otra, la cual cayó al suelo. Al levantarse para volvérsela a colocar pudo observar en una rendija entre los botones de su camisa una especie de cicatriz.

Sin poder evitarlo le abrió por completo la camisa y pudo ver cosas que sin saberlo disminuyeron su desprecio por él.

Jamás podría perdonarlo, eso era algo muy claro para ella, moriría con el recuerdo negativo de él. Pero se dio cuenta que a pesar de sus deseos, de sus posturas fuertes, seguía teniendo el alma compasiva de siempre; aunque se fijó que desde el momento en que había adoptado su nueva apariencia, se había vuelto más radical y no temía dañar. Aunque a pesar de ella misma su esencia permanecía dentro de sí, en alguna parte.

Hermione acercó sus dedos a la cicatriz de su torso, no era muy grande ni notoria, parecía que fue hecha cuando él era muy niño, también observó un moretón a la altura de su hombro, hecho seguramente por su padre la noche anterior. Lo tocó ligeramente con algo de lástima y fue violentamente sorprendida por una mano firme que alejó la suya.

-¿Qué crees que haces Stendrak?- siseó él levantándose del sofá.

-Nada- dijo ella adoptando nuevamente la postura a la cual lo tenía acostumbrado mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba las mantas del suelo.

-¿Pasaste todo el día aquí?-preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-Sí y ya que veo que estas mejor, así que me voy- dijo ella.

-¿Sabes que pudiste haber acabado conmigo cierto?- preguntó él.

-Lo sé, piensa que te perdone la vida- dijo ella algo confundida interiormente por lo acontecido.

Sintió que él se paraba y la hacia girar.

-No acostumbro tener deudas con nadie-dijo él mirándola fijamente.

Fue una ilusa con su respuesta siguiente, pero no supo porqué en ese instante olvidó que esos ojos que la observaban de esa forma eran los de Malfoy.

-Págala- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

Y el destino de ambos se selló por completo.

**Fin del Cap**

* * *

_Gracias a SamarKanda y a karyta34_


	6. Seda Roja

**Seda Roja**

**Cap 6

* * *

**

La mirada fija de él logro estremecerla ligeramente, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía permitir que él se diera cuenta del estado de confusión en el que se encontraba.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Hermione altanera.

-Muy bien Stendrak… hasta que al fin te pronunciaste- dijo Draco acortando el espacio peligrosamente.

-Depende de a lo que te refieras Malfoy, sólo salve tu miserable existencia porque preferí evitar problemas, mantengo mucho mejor mis asuntos que tú y en cuestión al pago…- dijo retrocediendo un paso y mirándolo con repugnancia, -me refería a que obviamente pienso cobrarte el favor cuando sea oportuno.

-Pero yo hago lo que deseo Stendrak, y ya has caído, no puedes escapar de mí- le dijo él con voz profunda.

-No seas ridículo- le dijo Hermione con dureza. –No eres más que un cobarde y realmente me das asco-

El rostro de él, algo hinchado en zonas debido a los golpes recibidos, pasó de una expresión lujuriosa a una gélida y realmente atemorizante, para cualquiera que no fuera ella.

-No te atrevas a decirme eso nuevamente- dijo él violentamente tomando su muñeca derecha.

-Suéltame en este instante Malfoy- espetó ella, -veo que estas acostumbrado a agredir mujeres, como alguien que tu conoces muy bien- le dijo venenosa.

-Cállate víbora- le dijo él empujándola contra el sofá.

-Me halagas Malfoy, veo que eres inferior a mi, ahora comprendo porqué no tienes progresos en la misión que el señor oscuro te dio-

Draco pareció enfurecerse aún más y la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió violentamente.

-Dime lo que sabes- le gritó encolerizado.

-¿O qué Malfoy?-, dijo ella mirándolo malignamente mientras tomó con violencia la mano izquierda de él para luego retorcerla y golpear con la otra el moretón que él tenía en el hombro, por primera vez respondiendo físicamente a sus embates.

-Zorra-, siseó él intentando volver a apresarla.

-Hasta ahora no entiendo cuál es tu interés por descubrir mi misión si tú tienes la tuya propia, tal vez agradar a tu padre te lleva a ser lo que eres- dijo mirándolo asqueada.

-¿Lo que soy?- preguntó el con burla en su voz, mas permaneciendo con el rostro inescrutable.

-Realmente crees que estoy con Voldemort por motivos tan…- pero no continuó su frase y la miró dándole a entender lo que no había expresado con palabras.

-Me doy cuenta ahora que no- dijo Hermione intentando entender algo de él.

-Me importa muy poco los planes que tenga Voldemort, y mucho menos lo que le suceda a mi padre- dijo él con una mirada de odio profunda.

-Veo que coincidimos en algo Malfoy- dijo Hermione acercándose a la chimenea.

-Me di cuenta desde el inicio que tienes algo secreto que temes descubra- dijo él borrando su expresión anterior para poner una de autosuficiencia.

Me habla como a su igual porque cree que vengo de una familia sangre pura como la de él, se dijo mentalmente y expresó una sonrisa oscura.

-Eres tan malvada como yo, es por eso que me agradaste en un principio- dijo él.

-Tal vez, pero puedo asegurarte que en mi caso solo fue indiferencia-.

-¿La misma que me mostraste en nuestros encuentros?- preguntó él con sorna.

-No eras tú, era una sombra- dijo ella sin inmutarse.

- Trata de esconderlo de ti misma Vanessa-

-¿Porqué odias a Voldemort y a tu padre?- pregunto ella interesada.

- Siempre los odié, intentan controlarme pero soy demasiado inteligente para ellos- dijo él

-Demasiado arrogante- corrigió ella sin saber porqué dejó de sentir rabia por él e incluso llegó a agradarle su conversación.

-¿Por qué eres mortífago?- preguntó ella, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, había empezado a dudar de muchas cosas con respecto a él.

-¿Por qué lo eres tú?- preguntó él.

-Aún no lo soy por completo, pero lo seré porque deseo venganza- dijo ella desviando su mirada.

-Venganza, en eso nos parecemos- dijo Draco.

-No creo que tengamos en absoluto algo en común- dijo ella.

-Pero lo tenemos Vanessa Stendrak, y ten por seguro que conseguiré todo lo que deseo de ti- siseó él mirándola fijamente.

-Eso lo veremos Malfoy- dijo ella firme.

-Debo decirte algo antes de irme- dijo Draco.

-Habla- dijo ella impaciente por que se fuera.

-Tu mirada ha cambiado- dijo y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

Hermione se removió incomoda en el sofá, no compendia esas últimas palabras de él. 

Ella no había cambiado en nada, no podía haber cambiado en nada. Tenía miles de ideas en su cabeza, y no sabía cómo era posible que la indiferencia de un principio se hubiera esfumado. No era que hubiese dejado de desear vengarse o que hubiera algo de su inocencia anterior en su alma, era más bien que podía sentir cosas diferentes al odio profundo.

Se levantó con lentitud del sillón y se fue a su habitación.

Estaba a oscuras, pero la conocía perfectamente, sabía que le quedaba muy poco tiempo para resolver tantos misterios, que en algún momento leería todo el diario de Anette, y aceptaba que le daba temor descubrir algo en ese recuerdo de Vanessa.

Se colocó frente al espejo, su rostro últimamente pálido, muy parecido al de Vanessa, su cuerpo delgado enfundado en esa ropa oscura y elegante, el cabello negro como la noche, lacio y perfecto. Hermione no se atrevía a verse a los ojos, pero sabía que era inevitable.

Al contemplarlos descubrió a que se refería él. Estos ya no eran indiferentes al mundo, estaban cargados de sentimientos, negativos y confusos, había perdido algo importante para su misión y se juró a sí misma recuperarse.

Hermione colocó sus palmas sobre el frío espejo y deformó su rostro hasta volver a su expresión acostumbrada, gélida. Sabía que era una máscara, casi perfecta, funcionaría por el momento, pensó ella.

Unos ligeros toqueteos en su ventana la sobresaltaron.

Desvió la mirada hasta la ventana y vio una lechuza negra. No la conocía pero se daba una idea de quien podría mandársela.

Cuando pudo obtener el pergamino lo leyó con cuidado sin impactarse en lo absoluto.

_Stendrak,_

_Ven a la entrada del bosque prohibido mañana por la noche, necesitamos hablar._

_DM_

-¿Malfoy?- se preguntó dudosa.

La nota era extraña, Draco y ella habían hablado hace poco, tal vez quisiera insistirle sobre…

-Es lo más probable- se dijo, arrugando la nota y colocándola sobre su mesa de noche.

* * *

No pudo dormir. Últimamente le costaba enormemente conciliar el sueño. Afortunadamente esa mañana fue relativamente tranquila. Malfoy no daba señales de vida y eso era verdaderamente extraño, más aún luego de su "esclarecedora" nota. 

Le causó algo de sorpresa pero se supo reponer con facilidad. Pociones fue en extremo aburrida, teniendo en cuenta que ansiaba tener el valor suficiente como para continuar leyendo el diario de Anette.

* * *

-¿Hijo estás seguro de la decisión que vas a tomar?- preguntó una mujer mayor. 

-Completamente mamá, será lo mejor para ambos- dijo un joven muchacho con cara de consternación.

-Si ya lo has decidido no puedo decirte nada más, que tengan suerte, cuídala mucho por favor- dijo ella.

-Ten por seguro que lo haré… tenlo por seguro…-aseguró él.

* * *

Por la tarde no asistió a clases. Tenía algunas concesiones después de todo. Tampoco pudo leer más del diario de Anette Bortlett, no se sentía preparada. 

La noche llegó silenciosa y atemorizante, pero Hermione la encontraba incluso familiar. Después de todo, los acontecimientos más importantes de su vida sucedieron de noche.

No estaba segura de a qué se enfrentaba, pero tenía la sensación que ese no sería un encuentro agradable.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Esta vez usó el mismo traje con el que se presentó a la primera y única reunión mortífaga a la que había asistido hasta entonces.

Tomó con firmeza la varita de Vanessa entre sus dedos y se fue en busca de respuestas.

* * *

Draco Malfoy tenía el rostro desencajado, no se esperó algo como eso, pero si tenía claro quien era el posible responsable. 

Había pasado todo el día en su misión, ya que luego de la conversación con su padre le quedó claro que debía apurarse si quería lograr lo que se había propuesto.

Sus planes fracasaron como hasta entonces había sucedido en cada encuentro. Regresó furioso a la torre común y decidió que era mejor obligar a Vanessa a decirle que era lo que escondía, así tuviera que acabar con ella, se había dicho impulsado por la rabia.

Ahora sus pies se hundían en el fango ocasionado por la tormentosa lluvia. Al encontrar esa nota en su dormitorio supo inmediatamente que algo malo estaba por suceder, algo que no había previsto, pero que impediría a toda costa. Al parecer no hacía mucho que ella había salido, o por lo menos tuvo esa impresión, porque sintió que todavía existían rastros del perfume que ella usaba en el aire.

La desesperación de enfrentarse a lo desconocido no era precisamente lo que lo atemorizaba en ese momento, sabía que su padre tenía mucho que ver, pero no estaba seguro de cuanto.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en el lugar indicado a la hora indicada. 

-Tal vez es algo tarde-, pensó.

-Stendrak- pronunció una voz a sus espaldas que no reconoció en un principio.

Al darse vuelta descubrió quien la había citado esa noche. –Lucius Malfoy- pronunció cautelosa.

-Exactamente Vanessa, hoy me entregarás eso que tan codiciosamente has venido guardando- le dijo con una expresión que hizo que la sangre de ella se helara.

-No entiendo a qué se refiere señor Malfoy- dijo ella intentando ver hasta que punto conocía de la existencia de la llave.

-Se muy bien que se encuentra en tu cuello- le dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Hermione sonrió de medio lado, intentando descargar de algún modo su tensión. –No comprendo-

-Claro que sabes a que me refiero- dijo él cambiando su expresión de triunfo por una cruel. -Y si no quieres saber qué le pasó a tus padres por interferir en mis planes, será mejor que me la des- dijo él.

-Jamás- siseó ella con odio, al darse cuenta de la magnitud de las palabras de él.

No supo en qué momento tuvo la varita de él en el cuello, pero sus ojos delataron su asombro.

-Niña ilusa- le gritó.

Ella intentó tomar su varita, pero el bolsillo de su capa estaba completamente vacío.

-¿Buscas algo?- preguntó Lucius Malfoy con burla.

-Miserable- susurró ella con ira.

-Vanessa no te conviene ponerte en mi contra- dijo con sequedad incrustando su varita en el cuello de Hermione.

-No te la daré, primero muerta- dijo ella firme.

-No tienes más opción Vanessa- dijo mirándola con una fijeza inusual y un brillo extraño que Hermione no supo describir.

-Pero ahora que te observo, tienes un gran parecido con Anette- dijo él, -tal vez lo mejor será acabar contigo, pero antes…- dijo retirando ligeramente su varita pero sin dejar de apuntarla.

-No se atreva a acercarse- dijo Hermione horrorizada al ver la expresión en el rostro de Lucius.

-Anette, no tienes a dónde escapar, y esta vez él no vendrá a salvarte- le dijo.

-Soy Vanessa- gritó ella con profunda desesperación.

-Vamos¿o prefieres morir de la peor manera posible?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido y rojo de cólera.

-Prefiero morir mil veces y ser torturada a que me pongas un dedo encima- le dijo ella altiva.

-Eso fue un grave error- dijo él golpeándole el abdomen con el puño.

Ella contuvo un grito por la pérdida de aire y cayó de rodillas en el césped.

-¡No me toque!- gritó al ver cómo Lucius Malfoy, uno de los seres que más despreciaba en el mundo, se iba acercando a su cuerpo mientras ella aún en el suelo era incapaz de articular palabra y menos aún moverse.

Cuando él la tomó de la cintura con violencia y la empujó contra un árbol aún sin guardar su varita, ella forcejeó intentando soltarse de su agarre.

Vio cómo el susurraba algo entre dientes que no pudo determinar que fue, pero si se percató de las consecuencias en su cuerpo.

Deseaba gritar y correr, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía en lo absoluto. Parecía fijo a ese árbol e incapaz de defenderse.

Él le abrió la capa, con la misma violencia con la que su hijo lo había hecho hacía dos noches.

Deseaba llorar, matarlo, pero no podía evitar ver como la varita que alguna vez apuntara su cuello descendía por este mismo y continuaba bajando hasta colocarla a un lado de su cadera.

Las imágenes se comenzaban a distorsionar, no sabía si era producto del hechizo o estaba próxima a desmayarse. Repentinamente sintió el tacto cruel sobre su cuerpo, como ese hombre recorría su cintura y subía por su espalda. Sentía su aliento repulsivo contra su rostro.

Prefería morir a sentirse de esa manera. Ahora sabía lo que sentían esas mujeres cuando eran forzadas, entendía su deseo de terminar con sus vidas, sus ganas de venganza.

Sintió que él la jalaba de un brazo y la lanzó contra el piso. El golpe fue seco y el dolor no fue registrado por ella que se encontraba demasiado asqueada de Lucius Malfoy como para poner atención al padecimiento de su propio cuerpo.

Vio como él se acercaba hasta ella, y los recuerdos de Draco Malfoy le vinieron claros a la mente. Pero la expresión que veía en los ojos de su padre era completamente diferente.

Mientras él le abría la chaqueta negra, no pudo evitar pensar en la madre de Vanessa, tal vez ella pasó por una situación similar, recordó las lágrimas de una de sus amigas muggle cuando le dijo que su hermana se había suicidado porque le habían hecho algo similar a lo que ella estaba viviendo. Y se juró que si no moría, Lucius Malfoy pagaría caro su ofensa. Sintió como intentaba desabrochar la cadena para terminar arrancándola de su cuello y colocándola a un costado.

Hermione trató de olvidar su contacto brusco en su cintura y su tacto repulsivo en su cuello. Sentía que las lágrimas se derramaban por dentro de ella, y le ardían en la totalidad de su cuerpo.

Pero como si sus súplicas fueran escuchadas, vio como una luz blanca impactaba a Lucius y lo lanzaba contra el árbol en el que minutos antes ella estuvo apoyada.

Lucius Malfoy profirió un grito ronco y ella poco a poco sintió como recuperaba el movimiento.

-Puedes moverte Stendrak- dijo una voz.

Ella rápidamente intentó sentarse, y tras un mareo inicial lo consiguió. aún temblaba y sentía como las lágrimas que había intentado contener afloraban en contra de sus deseos. Tomó la llave del suelo y se levantó.

-Vámonos antes que despierte y se de cuenta- dijo Draco.

Ella se dio cuenta por primera vez de quien la había ayudado y se sorprendió ligeramente.

-Gracias- dijo caminando hasta su costado.

-No hay tiempo- dijo él comenzando a caminar.

-¡Espera! Mi varita- gritó contrariada dándose vuelta para ir a tomarla, la vio muy cerca de Lucius y corrió hasta ella.

Draco rápidamente la tomó del brazo y la lanzó contra el suelo. Hermione no alcanzó a protestar y vio como Draco caía víctima de un Crucio lanzado por su propio padre.

Vio como se retorcía en el suelo húmedo.

-No puedo creer tu traición- le espetó Lucius con rencor. –Morirás junto con esa niña tonta, pero antes tendré el placer de torturarlos- dijo con una mirada brillante de odio.

Hermione estaba paralizada por la escena. Draco hizo una mueca de dolor pero parecía controlarse, o por lo menos intentarlo, estaba débil y aún tenía esa pose de orgullo tan característica de su familia.

-No, de su familia no-, se dijo, -los Malfoy eran cobardes, él era diferente-.

No supo como distinguió entre la hierba su varita y sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó sobre ella.

La tomó entre sus dedos y lo apuntó.

-Lucius se percató de sus movimientos y la miró retándola-

Al ver a Draco en el suelo con una mirada de dolor sintió su muñeca temblar. Y un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos.

Pero se paralizó al oír lo siguiente. Lucius había parado con el Crucio y antes que su hijo pudiese recobrarse…

-Avada…-dijo con lentitud, saboreando sus palabras.

Un ¡Avada Kedavra! resonó en el bosque y una realidad se selló.

Lágrimas, eso era todo lo que le quedaba.

Veía en el horizonte el cuerpo tendido de un hombre, de Lucius Malfoy, muerto por su causa.

Draco estaba a la derecha de su padre viendo su cadáver sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma, incapaz de comprender lo que había sucedido, incapaz de aceptarlo. Era una asesina. Igual a esos seres que tanto odió. Ahora, por primera vez en su vida realmente sintió que la sangre que corría por sus venas estaba sucia.

Era irreparable, no había forma de volverle a la vida, y peor aún no sentía el menor arrepentimiento. Incluso una sensación ligeramente placentera se instaló en su interior.

Pero su conciencia, más fuerte que cualquier deseo de venganza le apuñaló con la violencia de la realidad.

-No te culpes- dijo Draco de pronto sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de su padre. –Merecía morir-

Hermione no pudo reaccionar por completo, sabía que él se había acercado hasta ella, que la había ayudado a levantar y no había pronunciado palabra hasta que ambos estuvieron en la torre y ella se echó a llorar como nunca antes frente a nadie. No como una niña, como una persona que sabe que esta condenada irremediablemente, con un dolor profundo, insondable.

* * *

Draco Malfoy encendió la chimenea sin decir nada. Oyendo los amargos sollozos de ella. Luego de unos minutos se acercó y la miró fijamente. No había rastro del orgullo que Hermione se había esforzado por mantener frente a él y sin saber porque lo abrazó y lloró con rabia contra su pecho. 

Él la sujetó y dejó que empapara aún más su camisa, mirando el fuego, sin hacer ningún comentario incomodo, sin intentar consolarla con palabras absurdas.

Hermione Granger esa noche, no solo descargó su culpabilidad por el crimen que cometió, su frustración por el daño que le causó Lucius, su deseo de venganza por Vanessa y su rabia contra Voldemort, ella lloró su odio por Draco Malfoy, dejando de lado aquello que la hacía despreciarlo.

"_**Ningún ser humano es completamente bueno ni completamente malo, porque la bondad y la maldad son dos partes inseparables del alma".**_

**Fin del Cap**

**

* * *

Un agradecimiento especial a las que me dejaron sus comentarios, me animan a continuar publicando.**

Gracias

Kate


	7. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones**

**Cap 9**

* * *

Se sentía muy cómoda, envuelta en esa firme calidez. Estaba conciente de las lágrimas secas que debían surcar su rostro, recordándole todo a cámara lenta. Aunque esta vez ella era insensible a estos hechos. De todos modos era una asesina. 

Hermione fue abriendo los ojos con inmensa lentitud. Logró enfocar la chimenea encendida y al levantar la mirada se encontró con la de él, fija en ella. Intentó separarse al comprender la situación, cosa que Draco no le permitió al prever su reacción.

Estaba terriblemente confundida por lo sucedido, la incertidumbre ante sus propias reacciones. No estaba segura del porqué había acabado con Lucius Malfoy; por temor a que alguien saliera herido, de manera inconsciente, por accidente, o lo que más temía, por el placer inmenso y a la vez angustioso que le representó verlo caer al suelo, como un mortal más, sin orgullo.

-Me dirás ahora que sucedió- preguntó Draco con sencillez volviendo su mirada al fuego, mientras ella reaccionaba nuevamente.

-¿Ha pasado mucho desde que me quedé dormida?-preguntó Hermione intentando evadir el tema y colocándose una mano en la frente.

-Un par de horas- dijo él entre dientes separándola de sí con algo de brusquedad, para ir a situarse junto a uno de los muebles de madera de la pared central.

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo ella tratando de ponerse de pie, cosa que logró con algo de dificultad, por el temblor que la asaltaba.

Draco golpeó con el puño el mueble, haciendo que Hermione reaccionara.

-¿Qué te sucede Malfoy?- preguntó ella algo dudosa, poniéndose de pie completamente.

-Solo huyes- le espetó él con molestia.

-No es así- le contestó ella con rapidez, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, se sentía demasiado vulnerable como para enfrentarlo, sentía que había caído.

-Claro que lo es¡debo saber porqué demonios te encontraste con mi padre, por que lo encontré a punto de violarte y porqué fue la primera vez que acabaste con alguien!- le dijo él casi a gritos.

Hermione cayó sentada nuevamente en el mullido sofá.

-Tu padre me mandó una nota firmada con tu nombre, supuse que querías decirme algo sobre nuestra última conversación, hablar de tu misión tal vez, no lo sé- dijo ella mirándolo furiosa por los reclamos proferidos anteriormente.

-Y qué motivos tenía mi padre para intentar…- comenzó a decir él.

-Es una larga historia- dijo ella terminante.

-Tengo mucho tiempo antes de tener que asistir al funeral de mi padre, así que puedes relatarme como sucedió todo- dijo él sentándose en una silla frente a ella, exigiéndole con la mirada una respuesta.

-Por lo que entendí, tu padre conoció a… a mis padres cuando eran más jóvenes y él los asesinó- dijo ella sin mirarlo directamente.

-Comprendo- dijo él. -¿Pero qué quería de ti?- dijo Draco obligándola a mirarlo.

-No confío en ti- le dijo ella, -no pretendas que te diga más de lo necesario-

-Yo tampoco confío en ti, pero me parece que buscamos exactamente lo mismo- dijo él con mirada inquisidora.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella suspicaz.

-Acabar con Voldemort y de paso quedarte con el poder que él ambiciona- dijo él.

Ella negó con la cabeza. – Me asombra que te dieras cuenta de mi desprecio hacia ese ser repugnante- dijo sabiendo que se arriesgaba a caer en una trampa, pero confiada en el odio que parecía emanar del cuerpo de su enemigo cuando se refería a Voldemort.

-Sólo acabar con Voldemort, porque fue él quien ni tuvo reparos en permitir la muerte de mis padres, entre otras cosas- concluyó.

-¿Desprecias el poder que podrías conseguir?- preguntó él con extrañeza, era una conducta inapropiada para alguien de su clase.

-No me interesa- dijo ella con decisión.

El la miró unos instantes más sin decir nada, como descifrando algo que ella no alcanzaba a entender.

-Perfecto, entonces Vanessa Stendrak, ahora que no cuento con mi padre para interponerse, me aliaré a ti, tú me conseguirás lo que necesito para alcanzar el poder y te ayudaré a destruir a Voldemort-

-Jamás me uniría a ti- espetó ella sin pensar.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Draco.

-No está en mis planes- dijo ella desinteresada.

-Sabes muy bien que nos queda poco tiempo- le recordó.

-Lo sé…- susurró dudosa.

-¿Aceptas?- preguntó acercándose a ella y levantándole el mentón, que ella apartó con un movimiento brusco.

Hermione meditó la situación en silencio por algunos segundos y luego sintió una oleada de rabia contra sí misma por lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

-Acepto Malfoy- dijo sintiendo como si una mirada penetrante la traspasara desde un costado, la mirada de Vanessa que le reclamaba.

Draco sonrió de medio lado y regresó a su lugar inicial.

-Ahora estás en mis manos Vanessa- dijo pronunciando su nombre de manera intensa.

-Debes decirme que escondes tú primero- dijo Hermione tratando de despejar su mente.

-Es imposible- dijo él.

-No te diré ni una palabra si tú no hablas-

Draco pareció evaluar la situación y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que encontrar el sello que le brindará a Voldemort la victoria que tanto desea- le dijo.

-Explícame lo que sepas- dijo Hermione viendo en él su oportunidad para enterarse de todo acerca de ese misterio.

-No es mucho, solo sé que existe un sello que guarda poderes oscuros inimaginables, hasta hace un tiempo creí que era sólo un rumor que circulaba entre los mortífagos, pero cuando Voldemort me encargó la tarea supe que todo lo que había venido sucediendo era obra de su plan, nadie creería jamás de la existencia de esta fuente de poder alterna-

-Pero… ¿De dónde proviene?- preguntó Hermione mirándolo con confusión.

-La misma leyenda decía que los orígenes de la magia que hoy conocemos son oscuros, a pesar que eso fuese un detalle escondido por siglos, y que aquel descomunal poder llegó a ser controlado por un grupo de magos y brujas que "purificaron" por así decirlo el mundo mágico y sellaron esas raíces malignas. El día en que se libere ese poder, el mundo mágico como lo conocemos caerá y regresará a la forma en la que debió ser-.

Hermione demoró un poco en procesar esa información y sacó algunas conclusiones.

-¿Alguien sabe de esto?- preguntó Hermione tratando de mostrarse indiferente.

-Si te refieres a algún profesor o al Ministerio, no- dijo Draco con seguridad, -solo algunos pocos conocen el secreto, pero la ubicación del sello y el objeto son desconocidas para todos-

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y deslizó una de sus manos hasta su pecho, y se dio cuenta que su escote estaba extremadamente roto, pero que aún la cubría lo suficiente. Maldijo a Lucius Malfoy en su mente, e intentó borrar los recuerdos que su nombre le trajo y concentrarse en la última información recibida.

-Esta…- dijo Hermione tomando la cadena rota de su bolsillo con la otra mano, -es la llave-.

Él se levantó rápidamente e intentó tomarla, pero ella se lo impidió.

-Deseo verla- dijo él autoritario.

-No- siseó ella dirigiéndole una mirada que le dio a entender que ella no se lo permitiría jamás.

-Te contaré la historia ahora, antes que me arrepienta- le dijo Hermione.

Draco la miró y luego volvió a tomar asiento.

Esta vez Hermione se puso de pie con la llave entre las manos. –Esta pertenece a mi familia desde hace cientos de generaciones, nuestra misión ha sido desde siempre ocultarla, hasta hace un tiempo no estaba segura del porqué era importante, pero luego de mi encuentro con Voldemort y lo que me has dicho comprendo perfectamente lo sucedido-

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó él con recelo.

-Es toda mi misión, cuidar de la llave hasta que Voldemort me pida que se la entregue-.

-Cosa que no piensas hacer- dijo él.

-Exactamente- confirmó ella.

-Perfecto, me la darás a mí-

-Nunca Malfoy- dijo Hermione molesta por el atrevimiento enredándose la cadena con la llave entre las manos.

-Eso lo veremos- se dijo él.

-Aún no comprendo porqué mi padre te agredió de esa manera cuando solo quería la llave, debió limitarse a matarte- le dijo.

-Me deseaba, como alguna vez deseo a mi madre- le espetó con rabia. –Intentó hacerme exactamente lo mismo que tú- dijo ella.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso- le dijo el con furia, -yo no soy igual a él-

-Lo eres Malfoy, me deseas- le dijo intentando poner una sonrisa fría, pero estaba horrorizada en alguna parte de su ser por sus propias palabras.

-Así es, Vanessa, así es, y yo siempre obtengo lo que deseo- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿No comprendes acaso que somos enemigos?- dijo ella exaltada.

-Somos aliados Stendrak, aliados- le dijo con lentitud.

-Mi único vínculo contigo es el deseo de destruir a Voldemort- le espetó ella con desprecio.

-No solo deseo eso Stendrak, también a ti, y ya que no está mi padre para impedirme hacer lo que me plazca…- dijo él.

-Puedes tener a cualquier otra mujer, pero yo jamás seré una de ellas, me repulsa la idea, además mi mente esta fija en asuntos mucho más importantes- dijo levantándose e intentando ir hasta su dormitorio.

Draco caminó velozmente hasta alcanzarla, para luego bloquearle el paso.

-Pero qué demonios...- dijo ella al verlo.

Draco la analizó con la mirada.

-Escondes mucho Stendrak- dijo él tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a él, hasta presionarla ligeramente contra su cuerpo.

-No te atrevas-, dijo ella intentando apartarse sin conseguirlo sacando su varita.

-No haré nada que no desees- dijo él con la voz ligeramente ronca, atrayéndola aún más contra sí.

Hermione pudo sentir nuevamente el firme pecho de él y su cercanía la perturbó.

-Entonces suéltame- dijo ella colocando su varita a la altura del cuello de Draco.

Él respiró a la altura de sus labios produciéndole un ligero hormigueo. –Nadie me da órdenes Vanessa- Y la besó sin importarle sus reclamos, de manera profunda y exigente, casi dolorosa.

Hermione se tensó por el contacto repentino y apretó la varita contra su cuello en un impulso de furia. Pero tras unos segundos le fue imposible mantenerla empuñada y dejó caer al suelo para intentar separarse de él con las manos, sabiendo que era imposible que se atreviera a usar magia en su contra, no en ese momento.

Draco se separó ligeramente de ella y la miró con intensidad. –No oponías tanta resistencia bajo el árbol- le dijo él para luego volver a besarla.

La caricia incitante de la cual había querido escapar en un principio se tornó amarga. Ella sabía que él se había referido a su encuentro luego del baile, pero no pudo evitar recordar a Lucius Malfoy y sintió asco de él y de si misma.

-¡Me dan asco!- dijo empujándolo con violencia y un destello de lágrimas en sus ojos, e intentó pasar por un costado de él, necesitaba meditar en todo lo acontecido, reponerse mentalmente.

-Vanessa- dijo él tomándola del brazo.

Hermione se sintió incapaz de reaccionar cuando chocó de espaldas con su pecho. Se sintió sumergida en todos los recuerdos contradictorios que tenía de él. Recordó sus motivos para despreciarlo hasta la muerte, y los otros que la hacían comprenderlo.

Y sin poder evitarlo él le dio vuelta volvió a acercarla y la besó, esta vez de una manera que hizo que ella recordara los momentos menos violentos que compartió con él.

Y le correspondió como entonces.

Alzó las manos hasta su cuello en un impulso producido por la excitación momentánea y hundió los dedos en el cabello rubio de él. El beso se intensificó, y no supo cuando las manos de él descendieron de su cintura hasta sus muslos y Draco la alzó por las caderas. Ella no lo rechazó, por el contrario le enredó las piernas alrededor de la cintura, sin romper aún el beso.

No se sentía capaz de razonar, por lo que se dejó llevar, sumida en un trance. Él la condujo hasta la habitación de Vanessa y la apoyó con algo de violencia en una pared.

Hermione sintió frío a sus espaldas e instintivamente atrajo aún más a Draco contra si. Él, sumido en el mismo estado que ella deslizó sus manos por los muslos de Hermione hasta llegar a su cintura y aferrarla con firmeza. Cuando él dejó de besarla en los labios para hacerlo en su cuello no hubo señal alguna de protesta, y menos aún pudo controlar sus gemidos ante tal acción.

Pero al abrir los ojos que hasta ese momento tenía cerrados sintió el golpe frontal de la realidad al verse al espejo que curiosamente se hallaba frente a ellos. Fue una bofetada cruel, tomó conciencia de lo que hacía y con quién y no se reconoció.

Hermione lo obligó a apartarse de ella con un movimiento violento, sin poder creer que estuvo a punto de convertirse en aquello que más odiaba.

-Vete- le dijo sin mirarlo acomodándose la ropa.

Draco no dijo nada y se limitó a mirarla fijamente con una intensidad que ella no pudo soportar.

Hermione no quiso continuar con el contacto visual y desvió la mirada. No volvió la vista hasta que él hubo salido de la habitación dando un portazo.

Cuando ella escuchó la puerta cerrarse, ahogó un grito y se sentó en la cama. No podía creer hasta que punto había llegado, en qué momento dejó de sentir odio y repugnancia por Draco Malfoy para transformarse en eso…

Una pasión corrupta, mezquina, despreciable a los ojos de cualquiera. Monstruosa a los suyos propios.

El recuerdo de Lucius y Draco la asaltó, y no pudo evitar el impulso de limpiar su cuerpo del contacto de ambos, tuvo que ir corriendo a bañarse, tratando de borrar con agua las marcas físicas que sabría que no podría extirpar de sus recuerdos.

* * *

-Sabía que esta situación se tornaría inmanejable- se dijo Hermione mirando fijamente el techo de su habitación. Había estado intentando dormir y no había logrado conciliar el sueño en horas. 

-Si le dijera todo, me destruiría, no se como me cabe la posibilidad- se recriminó a sí misma.

-Pero es el único en quien puedo confiar, Vanessa Stendrak no tenía amigos ni aliados y dudo mucho que me sea fácil cumplir mi objetivo sin él- se dijo. –Pero si Malfoy me traiciona estaré perdida-

Sabía que la única forma de saber a qué atenerse era relacionarse un poco más con él, pero cómo hacerlo después de todo lo vivido por su causa, -¿Cómo?- se preguntó.

* * *

Esa mañana fue la más pesada que había vivido hasta ese momento. Había analizado bien la situación y tomó conciencia de lo que significaba ser Vanessa Stendrak. Debía hacer cualquier cosa, olvidarse de su amor propio, su orgullo, su pasado. No era solo adoptar una careta de insensibilidad, tenía que darlo todo… todo por su venganza. 

No vio a Draco en la sala común y mucho menos en el Gran Comedor. Pero esta vez ella estaba segura que su ausencia se debía a la muerte de Lucius Malfoy.

Tenía Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras las primeras horas y asistió de mala gana, ya no tenía el interés de antaño.

Al ingresar oyó una conversación que la enervó. Pansy Parkinson hablaba con un grupo de Slytherin sobre la muerte de Lucius y en lo triste que debía estar "su Draco", y profería improperios contra el asesino.

Hermione rió sin alegría. –Estúpida- murmuró.

-¿Qué has dicho?- chilló Pansy al oírla.

Hermione no le prestó atención sentándose en una banca libre.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- continuó Pansy avanzando hasta Hermione con una expresión de furia.

-Cierra la boca Parkinson- dijo Hermione articulando cada palabra de un modo sereno pero atemorizante, sin mirarla directamente.

-¡Cómo te atreves!- dijo intentando empujarla.

Hermione sujetó su brazo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y lo torció de manera brusca haciendo que Pansy gritara de dolor.

-No te atrevas zorrita- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, con una mirada amenazante para luego soltar su brazo como si su contacto fuera detestable.

Pansy tomó su brazo lastimado con cuidado y la miró rabiosa.

-Esta me la pagas- dijo sacando su varita, cosa que también hicieron sus amigas.

Hermione se limitó a mirarlas con expresión fría.

-Como ves, tendrás que aprender quien soy yo- dijo con una sonrisita burlona. Hermione mantuvo la mirada imperturbable.

-Guarda esa varita Parkinson- se oyó decir a una voz a sus espaldas.

La sonrisa de Pansy se congeló en su rostro, y sus amigas bajaron inmediatamente sus varitas.

-Draco- dijo Hermione ante la sorpresa de Pansy, mientras se daba vuelta.

-Vanessa- dijo él en el mismo tono.

-Pero Draco…- dijo dudosa. –¡Me ofendió!-

Él la miró con desdén. –Entonces desaparece- le dijo sentándose junto a Vanessa.

El placer que recorrió a Hermione por haber vencido a la siempre vanidosa y egocéntrica Pansy Parkinson fue indescriptible. Tenía plena conciencia que era la figura de Vanessa la que había triunfado, la que la había humillado públicamente, pero no pudo evitar sentirse victoriosa.

Durante esa clase y las siguientes no se dirigieron la palabra en absoluto. Sabía que era mejor abstenerse de levantar sospechas.

* * *

En la cena, se percató de las miradas furiosas que Pansy le lanzaba y rió para si. Sintió una ligera molestia al darse cuenta del poder que ejercía Malfoy sobre el resto de Slytherin, pero trató de olvidarlo. Después de todo cuando le habían enviado la invitación a Hogwarts a Vanessa le habían dicho que venía a ser una Slytherin más, solo que no influiría en los puntos de dicha casa, y si se ponía a pensar bien en eso, ser Slytherin, no le desagradaba tanto, tenía su tan ansiada paz, pero… pero sabía que faltaba algo. 

Esa noche cuando Draco Malfoy llegó tarde a la sala común se encontró a Hermione esperándolo sentada frente a la chimenea.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Draco con un tono que denotaba cierta ira escondida.

-Te esperaba- dijo ella con simpleza, levantándose hasta ponerse frente a él.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó él mirándola fijamente.

-Debemos hablar- dijo, para luego volver a sentarse e indicarle que hiciera lo mismo.

Draco la ignoró por completo. -¿Qué se supone que quieres ahora Stendrak?-

-No comprendo tu problema- dijo ella.- Me "ayudaste" por así decirlo con Parkinson ¿y me hablas de esa forma?-

-Te hablo como quiera- dijo él.

-Perfecto Malfoy, creo que estás algo molesto por lo de anoche- dijo mordaz.

-Vete Stendrak- dijo a modo de advertencia.

-Me pareció normal tu actitud esta mañana¿a que se debe esto ahora?- preguntó ella

Él no respondió.

-Creí que te quedaba claro que no pensaba ser otra de tus amantes- dijo Hermione.

-Stendrak, estás en un punto sin retorno- le dijo él.

- No sé a qué te refieres Malfoy-

-Puedo mostrarte- dijo él girando hacia ella.

-Draco- dijo intentando no mostrarse dudosa, -debemos concentrarnos en la misión-

-Yo no tengo ninguna información hasta ahora acerca del sello- dijo concentrándose en el tema mientras caminaba por la habitación.

-Bueno… yo si…- dijo Hermione algo dudosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Draco.

-Bien… es mejor que te lo cuente. Mi madre escribió un diario que me parece tiene una gran importancia para la misión, ella fue mortífaga al igual que mi padre y murieron en extrañas circunstancias- dijo Hermione.

-¿Lo has leído por completo?- preguntó él.

-No realmente, no estoy segura de que clase de cosas acerca del pasado pueda encontrar ahí-

-Tráelo- dijo él.

- ¿Una orden?- preguntó ella molesta.

-Solo tráelo, no podemos perder tiempo- dijo.

Hermione luego de haber sofocado su ira fue a buscarlo mientras Draco permanecía en la sala común analizando la situación.

Minutos después Hermione regresó con el diario en las manos.

-Es este- dijo.

-Será mejor ir al principio- le dijo Draco recibiendo el diario que ella le había tendido.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá principal y abrieron la primera página.

"_Escribir es una de mis más grandes pasiones, pero debo reconocer que odio los diarios, en especial este. Pero luego de mi iniciación creo que será recomendable._

_Mi padre no ha tenido mejor idea que casarme con una de las familias más sobresalientes, aún no me ha dicho cual es pero me parece terrible comenzar estas páginas expresando mi desgracia."_

-Me parece que esto cuenta un poco de ese tiempo, adelantaré un poco- dijo Draco.

"_Bajo ningún punto de vista pienso acceder a lo que Malfoy pretende, aceptare gustosa a Stendrak con tal de escaparme de sus absurdas pretensiones. Pobre Narcisa, era relativamente agradable hasta que la obligaron a comprometerse, pero que más se podía esperar." _

"_Aún me parece imposible que Lucius se atreviera a tanto¡pedirme que fuera su amante! Simplemente es un estúpido. Jamás tendrá algo de mí, me repugna todo lo que sé de él. Si hubiese estado en mis manos… nunca nos hubiéramos conocido."_

-Será mejor que avancemos- dijo Hermione.

"_Después de todo mi padre no eligió tan mal, quien hubiese dicho que el hijo de la respetada familia Stendrak fuese un traidor a Voldemort, me parece perfecto para mis planes. Mi padre aún pretende seguir influyendo en mis decisiones. Lo siento señor Bortlett pero jamás conseguirá que ayude al señor oscuro."_

"_Siempre me ha parecido extraño que se me pidiese revisar esas profecías. Tal parece que Voldemort está tras algo muy importante, pero si cree que seré otra de sus marionetas está muy equivocado."_

-Me parece que estamos cerca-, dijo Hermione cambiando de página y avanzando unas cuantas. Draco seguía con la mirada fija en el diario, imperturbable.

"_Hasta ahora me persigue Malfoy, desprecio es poco comparado a lo que siento por él. Cómo pudo atreverse a escuchar mi conversación para luego informarle a Voldemort que descifre parte de los textos antiguos. La profecía es demasiado complicada por ahora._

_Lo bueno de esto es que ahora entiendo que es lo que busca. Me parece casi imposible que ese secreto fuese tan bien guardado por tanto tiempo. El que los orígenes de la magia tengan que ver con muggles y oscuridad, es inverosímil. Quien diría a toda esta horda de nobles familias que todo por cuanto se enorgullecen no es más que una mentira._

_Pero realmente lo que he encontrado es mejor que quede en el olvido, sólo Voldemort lo sabe y lleva esa carga. Probablemente quede como un rumor por la eternidad."_

-Parece que deja de escribir por un buen tiempo- dijo Hermione algo preocupada por la repentina falta de atención que parecía tener Draco.

Había muchas hojas en el camino que estaban en blanco o borradas por el tiempo, pero una llamó especialmente la atención de Hermione.

"_Se que escribo luego de mucho tiempo. Estoy embarazada y no __se si alegrarme o preocuparme. Creo que también Narcisa lo está, me parece extraño, pero no es mi problema realmente. Al parecer Voldemort desea confrontarnos, ya que nos encomendó la misma misión, encontrar el "sello" que ya había explicado y un objeto antiguo."_

Algunos párrafos desaparecían y luego continuaban hojas en blanco hasta…

"_Malfoy está rabioso, no puedo creer que la llave de mi familia fuese ese dichoso objeto que Voldemort tanto ansía, fue mejor decírselo antes que Malfoy lo hiciera, podría haber provocado la desconfianza del Señor Oscuro y eso realmente no es conveniente, lo único bueno es que Malfoy sólo sabe que está en mi poder y no qué es exactamente, puede que ese detalle sea importante en el futuro._

_Por otra parte la búsqueda del sello es igual de infructuosa, me parece que la última profecía tiene una relación directa, será mejor que me esfuerce por comprenderla antes que sea demasiado tarde."_

-Pasa las páginas siguientes Stendrak- dijo Draco, cosa que Hermione hizo rápidamente.

"_Me siento algo atrapada en esto, acaba de nacer mi hija Vanessa y me preocupa la situación en la que nos encontramos. Siento que casi descubro todo lo que nos hace falta para conseguirlo… pero es demasiado peligroso para un bebé. Sé que debo ser __insensible ante todo, pero no puedo concebirlo con mi propia hija."_

Hermione pasó algunas hojas más en silencio, releyó algunas cosas que había encontrado antes y prosiguió.

"_Finalmente sé donde se encuentra el sello, me falta una última frase de la profecía y tendré todo lo que es necesario para derrotar a Voldemort. Pero me parece demasiado sospechosa la actitud que está tomando Malfoy, puedo sentir el peligro, es una trampa, pero por órdenes de Voldemort debemos ir, puedo asegurar que estoy yendo a mi propia tumba. Es posible que confíe más en Malfoy, después de todo siempre fuimos un peligro para él._

_El único problema es Vanessa, estoy segura que será ella quien derrote a Voldemort algún día, yo me encargaré de eso, me queda muy poco tiempo. Lo mejor será guardar todo esto en… sí, es la única salida. Vanessa podrá acceder a todo esto cuando sea un poco mayor, mi hermana Helena se encargará de todo, lamento que sea mortífaga y que mi padre influyera tanto en ella en el pasado, a pesar de todo sé que estará bien en sus manos y que hará lo que le pida."_

_Lo que descubrí es lo siguiente:_

Hermione dio vuelta a la página apresurada y se encontró con que alguien había arrancado las hojas siguientes.

En la última de todo el diario decía…

"_Ahora ya no hay tiempo, se que mi hija algún día leerá esto, decidí esconder la profecía descifrada, por si este diario cayera en manos equivocadas, un Stendrak abrirá los ultimos secretos de la misma forma en que una vez descubrió el primero de todos._

_Y del sello solo puedo decir lo que una vez dije a Voldemort, no es espiritual ni físico, es el portal entre lo existente y lo inexistente; solo aquel que resistiese una vez a la oscuridad podrá revelar cuándo el tiempo y el espacio dejarán de ser, para abrir las puertas a lo desconocido. El objeto es la clave, el objeto y el tiempo del elegido._

_Se que ahora voy a mi muerte segura, mi esposo también, Malfoy querrá matarnos, se que planeaba hacerlo también con mi pequeña pero no pienso permitirlo. Ella liberará al mundo mágico de la escoria que representa Voldemort. Se que entenderá el mensaje que le he dejado y que cumplirá con la venganza de su familia."_

"_Anette" _

El silencio reinó durante interminables minutos, en los que ambos permanecieron divagando en sus propias mentes.

Draco cerró el diario y se puso de pie.

-La muerte nos ronda- dijo Hermione de pronto.

-Es que ya no queda tiempo para resolver tantos acertijos- contestó.

-El problema es que… si tan solo supiera algunas cosas- dijo ella.

-Estoy cansado de esto- dijo él irritado.

Ella se sintió esa noche muy cerca emocionalmente a él. Sus vidas y sus destinos pendían de un hilo, el destino había echado sus últimas cartas.

-Esta será la última noche…-dijo él

-…antes de que el final comience- completó ella.

**Fin del cap**

* * *

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS... me animan a continuar con esta historia.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap.

Kate


	8. Marea Negra

**Marea Negra**

**Cap 8**

* * *

(**advertencia:** Escena con contenido sexual)

* * *

A Hermione le hubiera gustado poder estar segura de las decisiones que tomaba, de lo que sentía por su enemigo jurado, pero la realidad era muy diferente. 

Luego de haber tenido esa pequeña conversación al finalizar la lectura del diario, Draco se había sentado frente a la chimenea en completo silencio.

El crepitar del fuego resonaba en la habitación amplificado por el silencio.

Hermione meditó. No comprendía que era lo que él despertaba en ella, y eso la desesperaba, pero el solo hecho de sentir algo le producía un desconocido placer; Le parecía que esa sensación de opresión en el pecho era debido a los turbulentos sentimientos que veía en él. Desde el instante en que la tocó por primera vez en el baile de conmemoración supo que las cosas dentro de sí habían cambiado. No era cuestión de justificarlo o no, pero, él ya no era el mismo chico egocéntrico y narcisista que creyó conocer hace años, tal vez nunca lo fue.

Una de las cosas que más la atribulaba era el saber que ante sus ojos Hermione Granger siempre sería una sangre sucia despreciable, pero… eso no debía importar en ese instante. Ya no le quedaba tiempo para nada. Sabía que era probable que muriese en esa misión y hasta cierto punto lo deseaba, una vez consiguiera su objetivo, no tendría porqué luchar, y de esa forma Vanessa Stendrak permanecería por siempre en la historia como lo que debía ser, la única heroína.

Hermione se acercó con lentitud hasta quedar frente a Draco. No había vuelta atrás. Lo único que quería tener presente, era que en ese momento quería volver a ser un poco Hermione Granger, saborear la pureza, la inocencia, antes de hundirse por completo.

Ella se sentó a su costado, estaba algo insegura con respecto a lo que diría, pero conciente de que no podría morir tranquila sin haber llenado algunos de sus vacíos.

-Draco- dijo con voz calmada, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Siempre fue muy distante…-comenzó a decir él, -jamás mostró afecto por mi madre y mucho menos por mí, realmente cuando fui creciendo perdí el interés por intentar probarle que tan bueno era y porqué merecía su consideración. Con los años la rabia comenzó a expandirse, abusaba de mi madre y la hacía cómplice de sus barbaries, pero… aparenté ser inmune a eso, a todo –hizo una pausa, -Cuando comenzó a intentar manipularme terminó por desatar mi odio. Él intentó matar a mi madre cuando ella se reveló a sus deseos. –, La miró fijamente. - No es para que sientas lástima, realmente no ha importado mucho, nunca me hirió porque no había nada que herir, además en resumidas cuentas, pagó el precio- dijo con voz calma.

-Sé que decirte que te comprendo sería una mentira, no puedo concebir vida como la tuya- dijo apartando la mirada de él.

-Por lo que he leído tú tampoco has sido muy feliz y en parte los culpables de todo son los mismos-.

Hermione cerró sus manos y las apretó hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y se clavó las uñas en las palmas.

Nada de lo que él creía era cierto. Ella no era más que una impostora y el que él se expresara así de ella solo la hacía sentirse más atrapada en esa realidad. Draco veía a Vanessa, confiaba en ella y la deseaba… a ella…

No podía seguir ocultando a su propia conciencia las sensaciones que él despertaba, muy lejanas al amor tierno que alguna vez soñó para sí, pero lo suficientemente intensas como para volverla a la vida por algunos instantes.

Hermione se odió a si misma, odio su procedencia y todo lo que había sido, porque sabía que era todo aquello lo que la hería ahora. Contrario a sus planes, no había podido ser inmune. Tal vez si Draco Malfoy nunca hubiese existido eso jamás hubiese pasado, pero quien diría que realmente pudo vencerla, en un plano completamente diferente al que él creyó.

-Quiero que estés conciente de lo que comenzará mañana- dijo él de pronto.

-Lo estoy- contestó ella intentando mostrarse indiferente a esa situación.

-Eso espero- dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y le tendía la mano –Ven conmigo-

Por el brillo que descubrió en sus ojos, supo lo que le esperaba si aceptaba, pero no se sentía capaz de negarle algo esa noche. El vínculo invisible que se había formado entre ambos por los pequeños secretos descubiertos, habían hecho que Hermione viese de otra forma a Draco Malfoy… una más humana.

_Y tomó su mano._

Sabía que se equivocaba, que podría ser el peor error de su vida, pero necesitaba olvidar los problemas por esa noche, solo una en la que no fuese ni Hermione ni Vanessa, en la que pudiera ser ella, como fuera que se llamase.

Él la condujo a su habitación.

Su rostro no dejaba entrever lo que sucedía en su interior. Recordaba cada palabra de su padre con respecto a la familia de ella, su enemistad, el odio que debía profesarle. No sabía realmente el porqué de sus acciones, tal vez el simple deseo por ella o por burlarse de su padre muerto. Lo sabría luego, cuando fuera demasiado tarde.

La oscuridad se filtraba por entre las cortinas, dándole una pálida y tenue iluminación a la habitación, la sinfonía de lo no acontecido resonaba en sus tímpanos, en su piel…

Hermione no se extraño cuando él la condujo a la habitación que consideraba era suya, lo había hecho ya una vez, y el espejo la había detenido, funcionando como una especie de conciencia física.

Se sintió algo incómoda, pero estando de espaldas a Draco y antes que consiguiera girarse, él le pasó ambos brazos por los costados y aferró su cuerpo a su pecho.

Hermione pudo sentir su contacto firme y tibio sobre la ropa y se sintió embriagada por lo que fuera que despertaba en ella. No pudo evitar recargarse en él mientras una corriente eléctrica le recorría la espalda.

Draco había sentido el impulso de aferrarla contra si. Vanessa Stendrak era la mujer más compleja que había conocido, tal vez ese era otro de los motivos que lo atraían a ella.

-Por favor- dijo con voz ligeramente temblorosa, -No aquí- susurró intentando no mirar hacia el espejo.

Él deslizó ambas manos por ambos costados de su cintura, con estremecedora lentitud, posesionándose de cada contorno de su cuerpo. Hermione ahogó un gemido mientras sentía que el la giraba hacia sí. Sabía lo que significaba seguir con sus instintos, aún le costaba aceptar que estaba dispuesta a estar con él esa noche, a pesar de todo.

Él la atrajo, hasta apretar los pechos de ella contra su cuerpo. Hermione se estremeció ligeramente por su cercanía.

Draco vio por unos momentos un brillo extraño en su mirada, lo cual le llamó la atención. Sus rostros habían quedado muy próximos y Hermione al darse cuenta colocó sus manos sobre las de él, el cual las tenía fijas en su cintura. Ya lo había pensado lo suficiente.

La mirada de Draco cambió, se percató del movimiento de ella y sintió un ligero flujo de ira por sus venas al sentirse rechazado nuevamente; pero Hermione fue subiendo sus palmas por los brazos de él hasta llegar a su cuello, para luego enredar sus dedos en su cabello rubio, como hace noches había hecho.

Acercó el rostro de él al suyo y lo miró fijamente mientras rozó con la yema de su dedo índice los labios de él con deliberada lentitud. Draco se lo permitió sin protestas con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Ella debía controlar la situación o estaría perdida y a él francamente no le importaba.

Hermione fue quien lo besó por primera vez. Todo comenzó con pequeños besos cortos, prácticamente roces inocentes. Él le acarició los labios con la punta de la lengua, como ella lo hiciere antes con la yema de sus dedos, y Hermione no soportó la tentación de lo prohibido. Lo dejó hundirse en su boca, sin recato alguno, mientras sus manos lo apretaban aún más contra ella.

Hermione se separó ligeramente y mordió el labio inferior de él mientras sus manos subían por encima de la ropa que aún cubría su torso. Ellos seguían mirándose fijamente. Su olor la iba envolviendo en un torbellino de sensaciones placenteras.

Draco descendió su cabeza hasta su cuello, haciéndola estremecerse.

Aún se encontraban en el marco de la puerta.

Él cambió de posiciones, haciéndola caminar de espaldas rumbo a su propio dormitorio. Hermione aún tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello y volvió a besarla con arrebatadora sensualidad.

Mientras continuaba con el beso, ella chocó contra el respaldo del sofá y detuvo su marcha.

Hermione quedó levemente apoyada. Draco pasó una mano por su cintura y fue inclinándola usando como soporte el sillón y sus propias manos, hasta que ella cayó en este con las piernas aún suspendidas en el respaldo.

Draco colocó sus manos en los tobillos de ella, y las fue subiendo con delicadeza, acariciando sus piernas hasta librarlas de cualquier prenda de vestir debajo del límite que marcaba su falda. Hermione tembló por su contacto frío y suave.

Lo sintió pasar sus manos por encima de la falda del uniforme hasta sus caderas, mientras la acomodaba mejor sobre el sofá.

Draco se excitó ante la visión que tuvo de ella y le dobló las piernas hasta que Hermione apoyó los pies en el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo sentada y se sostuvo en esa posición con ayuda de sus codos. Draco la hizo separar las piernas flexionadas mientras con los labios iba besando las caras interiores de sus muslos. Hermione gimió sonoramente tensándose y elevando las caderas. Sintió como su falda se alzaba mostrando mucho más de lo permitido, pero no le importó.

Draco levantó la cabeza y la alzó en el aire hasta sentarla nuevamente encima del respaldo, con las piernas semiabiertas y la falda subida.

Un gemido profundo se escapó de los labios de Hermione cuando él la atrajo contra si y ella lo sintió con mayor plenitud. Su cuerpo estaba inflamado de deseo, había olvidado su promesa de conciencia, se había perdido en esa marea negra de pasiones impuras.

Draco la besó en el cuello mientras deslizaba sus manos por encima de la tela de la blusa rozando a penas los contornos de sus pechos. Hermione lo tomó del cabello y atrajo su boca contra la de ella besándolo con ardor.

Ella separó un poco sus labios de los de él. Sus brazos seguían alrededor del cuello de Draco y este se encontraba levemente inclinado sobre su cuerpo.

En un arranque, Hermione elevó las caderas y enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él, para luego atraerlo con un movimiento violento que se convirtió en un roce excitante, que hizo que Draco perdiera el equilibrio y se inclinase, aumentando el contacto íntimo que se había producido entre ambos.

-Vanessa- gimió Draco en su cuello, mientras le desabrochaba los primeros botones de la blusa y besaba la piel que iba descubriendo. Lo había logrado descontrolar y eso era extraño en él.

Ambos vestían el uniforme del colegio pero habían perdido las túnicas hace ya tiempo.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás como en un mudo ofrecimiento de su cuerpo, mientras conducía las manos de Draco hasta sus senos. Draco la entendió y la acarició por encima de la blusa para luego sacarla de su falda e introducir ambas manos por debajo de la tela, mientras subía por los costados de su espalda. Hermione se estremeció nuevamente por el contacto mientras sentía la respiración húmeda de él en su pecho… erizándole la piel.

Ella exhaló el aire que había contenido, el contacto de ambas caderas y las caricias en su torso la estaban atormentando. Al ver a Draco pudo darse cuenta de su estado similar.

Su blusa entreabierta revelaba el borde de su sujetador de encaje, Draco colocó una de sus manos en su muslo derecho acariciándolo hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior, mientras que con la otra abrió por completo la blusa de Hermione y la deslizó por sus brazos hasta hacerla caer al suelo.

La acarició por encima de la tela del sujetador y besó su vientre mientras sentía el cuerpo de ella oprimirse contra el suyo. Draco lamió sus senos por encima del sujetador humedeciendo la tela y haciéndola gruñir por el deseo. Una ligera corriente de aire que se filtró por una de las ventanas hizo temblar a Hermione.

Draco detuvo su labor para contemplarla. A sus espaldas el fuego de la chimenea ardía incansable, Hermione llevaba el cabello suelto deslizándose por sus hombros y pecho, sus labios levemente entreabiertos y rojos exhalando de manera irregular y sus piernas desnudas y totalmente expuestas.

Sintió una corriente de excitación mucho mayor a la que pensó tendría. Ahora confirmaba que lo que lo atraía era mucho más profundo, menos lógico, más pasional.

La sentía su igual, una sangre pura mortífaga por obligación, que despertaba su intelecto tanto como sus instintos sexuales. Pero sabía que había algo oculto debajo de esos ojos marrones. Ella le recordaba a alguien, pero no estaba seguro de a quién. Por un momento le dio la impresión de que tenía un leve parecido con cierta sangre sucia, pero luego se rió de sí mismo, Vanessa Stendrak tenía un aire sensual y malicioso que la insignificante Hermione Granger jamás tuvo, además, ella estaba muerta.

Él se quedó unos instantes más contemplándola sin tocarla, mientras ella le devolvía la mirada con igual o mayor intensidad.

Hermione extendió las manos hacia él y se pegó a su cuerpo mientras abría los primeros botones de su camisa y le besaba el cuello. Draco la presionó más contra sí y la ayudó a terminar su labor hasta que finalmente pudo sentirla casi por completo. Hermione deslizó sus manos por su torso musculoso, brillante por el fuego a sus espaldas y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de que él la tocase con mayor profundidad.

Draco volvió a besarla levantándola por completo del sofá, mientras ella se sujetaba de sus hombros y le devolvía el beso.

Cargada en esta íntima posición la condujo casi sin mirar el camino que seguía hasta su habitación.

Cuando hubo entrado cerró la puerta con la espalda se dio vuelta para apoyarla a ella y mantenerla suspendida en el aire. Hermione gimió sonoramente cuando él pasó una de sus manos por debajo de su falda y la levantó mientras con la otra tiraba al suelo en un barrido los objetos sobre su escritorio. Hermione fue soltada en el mueble y ella alzó los brazos y los colocó contra la pared, aferrando sus manos a una repisa.

Hermione se alzó ligeramente por la fuerza de sus brazos, ladeando la cabeza. Draco por su parte deslizó una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de ella para luego ubicarse frente a Hermione y descender hasta su cuello, donde trazó un camino de besos y mordidas hasta la altura de sus pechos.

Hermione no se quejó. Trató de controlar ligeramente su respiración ahogada y gimió un par de veces.

Draco la miró con ardor mientras le desataba el sujetador y lo deslizaba por sus brazos. Él no esperó a que ella hiciese algún movimiento, acarició con sus manos y su boca la nueva piel descubierta, hasta hacerla jadear de placer mientras ambas caderas en contacto generaban un vaivén poderoso que imitaba el acto sexual y los enardecía. Ella comenzó a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de sentirlo dentro de ella y dejó escapar una exclamación.

Se sentía húmeda, un calor entre sus piernas la consumía por dentro mientras que su piel se encontraba electrizada. Con violencia tiró una vez más del cabello de él hasta llevar sus labios a su boca, donde lo besó fugazmente.

Draco pasó las manos por sus caderas y la alzó presionando su torso desnudo contra el de él hasta depositarla sobre la cama. La mirada que le dirigió estaba cargada de emociones que ella prefirió no describir. Hermione se acomodó entre las sábanas frías y se arrodilló en el borde de la cama desde donde pudo explorar el pecho de Draco con su boca mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones.

Una vez terminada la labor, él la apartó ligeramente y se acercó a ella. Recorrió con su dedo índice sus mejillas, deteniéndose en la comisura de sus labios. Ella sin pensarlo entreabrió los labios y succionó el dedo que el había colocado en ellos, causando que le dedicara una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Draco la hizo semi recostarse en la cama y le abrió los brazos. Hermione se estremeció cuando sintió las yemas de sus dedos tocándole los brazos, los pechos, el vientre, las piernas… ella susurró algo que él no alcanzó a oír. Llevó sus manos hasta sus caderas y deslizó la ropa interior de ella por debajo de su falda.

Hermione gimió con fuerza mientras alzaba levemente las piernas permitiéndole quitarle esa prenda. Sintió parte del peso de él sobre ella mientras besaba su cuello y se excitó tanto por su tacto que no se percató de la mano de él entre sus piernas hasta que sintió una pequeña presión que luego se transformó en una sensación en extremo placentera que la recorrió e inundó sus sentidos sin permitirle protestar. Hermione movió la cadera en círculos sin poder evitarlo mientras su respiración se tornaba agitada y sentía la tensión entre sus piernas.

Hermione gritó su nombre, pero antes que ella llegara al orgasmo él retiró la mano que había tenido entre sus piernas mientras la subía hasta sus caderas y le arrancaba la falda con el deseo plasmado en la mirada.

Ella tembló por la caricia que sus ojos grises le brindaron y supo que contrario a lo que había creído en un principio se había olvidado completamente de todo, se estaba entregando a su peor enemigo, y estaba disfrutando de ello, de ser libre como nunca antes, de tener que dejar de representar su papel de estudiante perfecta y ser ella misma.

La excitación de él se hizo cada vez más notoria por encima de la tela que aún lo cubría, pero Hermione estaba demasiado concentrada en la suya propia, sentía los pechos turgentes, le llegaban a doler, su contacto había despertado a su cuerpo y no tenía la menor intención de detenerse, por el contrario presionó con fuerza la cabeza de él contra sus senos mientras ella se hundía en un torrente de pasión febril.

Hermione deslizó la última prenda que los separaba con sus pies mientras él aún la besaba. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos y esta vez Hermione, fue la que se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, con el cabello a un costado y los ojos brillantes de deseo para luego acariciarlo con sus uñas.

La respiración de Draco, semi controlada hasta ese momento se volvió pesada y difícil. Ella se presionó contra él buscando sentirlo cerca. Draco no lo soportó más y la levantó ligeramente por la cintura para recostarla completamente.

Hermione instintivamente separó las piernas permitiéndole acomodarse sobre ella. Draco se señoreó sobre su cuerpo esa noche, como ella jamás le hubiese permitido a nadie, la tocó y besó demoliendo con cada acto, todas las barreras que había construido por años.

La mirada que le dedicó la decidió para continuar, aunque sabía perfectamente que no hubiese podido detenerse de ningún modo. Él la sintió lista. Hermione se encontraba ligeramente sonrojada y ambos cuerpos perlados por el sudor y con las respiraciones desiguales se encontraban en expectativa.

Colocó sus manos levemente temblorosas en la cintura de él, sintiendo la intensidad de la situación, viéndose a ella misma en los ojos de él sin importarle el mañana. Draco viendo el mismo deseo en los ojos marrones de ella le abrió aún más las piernas y hundiendo los dedos en su cintura la penetró.

Lo sintió ingresar en su interior llenándola con oleadas de calor indescriptible, experimentó un fuerte dolor en un principio, lo que la hizo emitir un agudo gemido que lo alarmó ligeramente. Hermione cerró las piernas en reacción a la invasión y clavó sus uñas en su espalda, pero no permitió que se retirara. Cuando la presión inicial cedió y comenzó a sentir una sensación placentera sus piernas se relajaron y él comenzó a moverse. Los gemidos de ambos llenaron la habitación.

Draco comenzó suave, pero fue acelerando el ritmo conforme ella mostraba mayores señales de placer. Las embestidas a su cuerpo joven fueron vigorosas e inimaginablemente placenteras.

Hermione no podía contenerse, se sentía demasiado excitada en esos momentos como para pensar en algo, apretó las sabanas con sus manos, lo beso con desespero y enterró sus uñas en su cuerpo mientras gritaba su nombre y lo hizo aún más fuerte dominada por el éxtasis cuando lo sintió derramarse en ella, pudiendo ver entre las sombras del placer una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción que ella correspondió, para luego sentir el cuerpo de él desplomarse sobre ella mientras aún se consumía en esa vorágine de placer.

Ella solo pudo repetir su nombre en su mente. –Draco-

Aún en su interior, él sintió sus últimos temblores y le dio un último beso, para luego retirarse.

La atrajo contra si y le acarició el cabello, cubrió sus cuerpos con las sabanas y no pudo evitar pensar en lo diferente que fue la experiencia con ella. Debía reconocer que Vanessa Stendrak era distinta en todo sentido, y por primera vez luego de acostarse con una mujer no sintió la necesidad de abandonar el lugar dejándola sola. Atrajo su cuerpo hacia si entrelazando sus piernas. Hermione pasó un brazo por su cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Él se quedó dormido entre sus brazos, sin cuestionarse el porqué.

Hermione sabía que en la mañana ese sería un error, que se sentiría sucia y vacía.

Traidora.

Pero recostada contra su pecho firme, oyendo su respiración en su cuello no le importó en lo absoluto, el solo recordarlo dentro de su cuerpo la hacía sentir compensada.

Un par de horas después, Hermione aún entre sueños, pudo sentir que el cuerpo cálido a su costado se retiraba, trató volverse a dormir, pero luego el sonido de la puerta del baño la desperezó por completo.

Tanteó la cama como verificando que se hubiese ido. Hermione esperó y lo vio entrar minutos después completamente desnudo, con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminando su cuerpo. Volvió a excitarse pero hizo uso de todo su autocontrol y fingió dormir mientras él se cambiaba. Sabía que saldría, y esa noche… lo seguiría.

**Fin del cap**


	9. Inframundo

**Inframundo**

**Cap 9**

* * *

Hermione había vivido una extraña pero placentera experiencia con quien jamás imaginó, aún sentía los vestigios de lo ocurrido en su cuerpo, pero sabía que como ella misma se lo había propuesto, su misión estaba ante todo, y parte de ella era descubrir lo que Draco Malfoy ocultaba, así muriera la imagen que estaba construyendo de él.

Ella supo que al levantarse de la cama todo estaba decidido.

Así le doliera.

* * *

Sentía más frío que de costumbre, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía retrasar su misión, por mucho que hubiese querido quedarse con ella.

-Qué estupidez- se dijo así mismo, en un intento de auto convencerse que realmente no significó absolutamente nada.

Su capa ondeaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts y el único sonido entendible era el de sus pisadas. Sabía de memoria el camino para llegar a su objetivo, llevaba mucho tiempo recorriéndolo.

Cuando salió del castillo, contempló por unos instantes la serenidad de la noche, y sintió un sabor amargo por lo que estaba haciendo, de cierta forma la había traicionado por no contarle todo el misterio, pero no tenía alternativa.

Conforme iba caminando, Hermione comenzó a sospechar la dirección final que tomaría él.

-El bosque prohibido-, se dijo con un aire decepcionado, pero continuó a su pesar.

La noche lucía más pesada que nunca, iba cargada de un aire trágico, Draco tenía una premonición, sabía que algo estaba mal, pero no podía descifrarlo.

Luego de varios minutos caminando al interior del bosque siguiendo una ruta desconocida por muchos, llegó a un claro.

Se detuvo en medio de este y susurró unas palabras que Hermione quien iba varios metros más lejos que él no oyó. Luego de esto, se vislumbró en el horizonte una especie de cabaña, bastante maltrecha.

Esta pequeña edificación se alzaba junto a un pequeño estanque de agua con plantas muertas. La madera de la cual estaba hecha se veía corroída por el tiempo. La visión le anticipó que aquello que vería, no sería de su agrado.

Esperó unos instantes. Era mejor que él comenzara aquello que iba a hacer.

Draco había ingresado a la cabaña, se veía en peor estado que la última vez que la visitó, no hace muchos días, -tal vez fuese solo su imaginación- se dijo mentalmente. Estaba sumida en la oscuridad, por lo que con un hechizo la iluminó.

El piso era de la misma madera de sus paredes, solo que más desgastada y con algunas tablas podridas. A un costado se hallaba una silla con una garrafa con agua y algo de comida descompuesta.

Draco se asqueó de ver lo que se había visto obligado a hacer. Tal vez en el tiempo de haber conocido a Vanessa había conseguido una conciencia, o tal vez…

-Ese maldito olor- murmuró él con asco.

En el centro una especie de mesa de piedra era ocupada por la figura de un hombre atado con cadenas gruesas y oxidadas. Sus muñecas y tobillos lucían heridas sangrantes y algo infectadas por la presión constante de las ataduras. Su piel estaba increíblemente pálida, su cabello descuidado, y unas profundas ojeras se marcaban en su rostro.

_Meses encerrado._

Era extraño que el elfo encargado de su cuidado no estuviera por ahí. Se suponía que debía "cuidar" de él o más bien dicho, no dejarlo morir.

-Potter- siseó Draco, buscando despertarlo de su sueño. –Potter- repitió con algo de desgano.

Pareció reaccionar y abrió los ojos. Su expresión denotaba confusión, su semblante cansado cargado de un aura de locura y desenfreno, deformaban aquel concepto de Harry Potter que todos tenían de él. Ya no era el mismo, estaba poseído por el pasado.

-Madre, no me hagas esto, te lo suplico… - comenzó a decir con voz casi inaudible, -Anette, no, yo no, por favor-

-¿Dónde está el sello?- preguntó él inquisitivamente.

-Todo está muy cerca¡no se le acerquen¡No lo toquen! Peligro, peligro, no quedará nada. Jajajajajajajajajaja ¡nada!- su risa descontrolada y sus ojos verdes completamente abiertos terminaron por irritar a Draco.

-¡Dónde esta!- gritó él mientras le propinaba una violenta sacudida.

Ese fue el momento que Hermione eligió para ver a través de una sucia ventana de uno laterales. Sus ojos marrones se abrieron súbitamente, y recorrieron con rapidez toda la estancia, sintió que el olor nauseabundo de madera descompuesta perforaba sus sentidos y reconoció con un dolor inmenso al apuesto buscador de su casa, el único ser en el que confió por mucho tiempo. Si Ron había sido su amigo, Harry fue su hermano.

Aquel hombre que horas antes había yacido con ella entre sábanas de seda, ahora masacraba lo último que quedaba del joven al cual ella quiso con su alma, y no pudo soportarlo. Un nudo inmenso de frustración y rabia se formó en su garganta, y una sola lágrima descendió por su ahora más pálida mejilla.

Oyó una risa frenética, demasiado lejana, sintiendo el peso de su conciencia.

-¡Todo acabó! Jajajajajaj ¡ella lo sabe¡El fin!… ¡el fin!… esta muy cerca… mucho… ¡no¡no¡no!- gritaba Harry y el sonido de sus cadenas martillaba aún más la mente de Hermione que aún incrédula veía desde la ventana.

Draco vio una sombra, un ligero movimiento y supo que no estaba solo, para ser más exacto que _ella_ lo había descubierto y por unos segundos probó el sabor de la angustia.

Cuando alzó la cabeza ya no la vio, sabía que se había ido y comprendió al instante que no había justificado su acción.

* * *

Era tarde…

Hermione había corrido sin rumbo fijo por varios minutos, internándose en el bosque prohibido. La capa que se había colocado antes de salir la abrigaba solo lo suficiente como para no morir congelada por el frío inmenso que se desató.

No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer.

-Soy una estúpida- se dijo con un dolor profundo.

Le había entregado su cuerpo y porciones del alma que había podido rescatar de entre el cementerio de sentimientos que los sufrimientos pasados le habían construido.

-¡Para qué!- se gritó a si misma, desgarrándose con sus propias palabras. Sabía que no era amor lo que sentía por él, era algo más ligado a la identificación, al vínculo generado, era una conexión fuera del plano romántico.

-Perdí mi nombre, mi cuerpo, a los seres que amaba, mi vida, mis gustos, mis sueños, soy una copia y no debe molestarme, pero lo hace… Y me detesto por ello- dijo en voz ligeramente alta.

Su carrera se vio detenida de manera abrupta. Miró con la máscara de frialdad renovada el cielo y se juró a sí misma vengarse de él. Pagaría caro lo que había hecho.

-Deseo tu muerte Draco Malfoy, y no pararé hasta conseguirla-

* * *

Había transcurrido el resto de la noche y ya estaba por amanecer, pero no había rastros de Hermione. Draco sentía algo parecido a la preocupación por ella y no se había movido de la sala común por horas. Estaba harto, no había comprendido por completo su reacción. Ella no tenía nada que ver con Potter y si bien podía haber estado molesta por la omisión del detalle de su paradero, no era motivo suficiente como para desaparecer por tanto tiempo.

Miró una vez más la ventana y esta vez pudo ver su figura caminando hacia la torre.

Luego de haber hecho ese juramento solemne, corrió nuevamente rumbo a la cabaña, esperando que aún continuara Harry allí y él no le hubiese hecho algo peor a lo que había visto.

Cuando entro en ella un grito escapó de sus labios, la cabaña estaba completamente vacía, y no habían rastros de Draco y mucho menos de Harry.

Al contemplar la escena el temor se expandió por su cuerpo, miles de imágenes crueles pasaron por su mente y se asqueo de sí misma por haberse vinculado a un ser tan miserable como Draco Malfoy.

Mientras estuvo con él no pensó siquiera en el pasado y mucho menos en las cosas que debió haber estado escondiendo en el presente. Olvidó sus barbaries, pero ahora era como si tuviera un recordatorio permanente de la idiotez que cometió.

Decidió esperar en el bosque hasta casi el amanecer, no se sentía por completo preparada para hablar con él y darle alguna explicación por su comportamiento, después de todo se suponía que era una mortífaga.

Cuando atravesó el umbral, se quedó estática. Vio la silueta de Draco frente a ella con expresión inquisidora.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó con rastros de molestia en su voz.

-No tengo porqué responderte nada- le dijo ella.

Él sabía que mucho de esto tenía que ver con la poca confianza que demostró con ella, después de todo, aunque era lógico, él era un mortífago y ella también. Reconoció ante si mismo que la escena era grotesca, una tortura demasiado… grotesca. Se había asqueado del estado en que se encontraba y comprendía que pudo sentir rechazo ante sus métodos.

-No entiendo porqué desapareciste luego de ver a Potter, porque estoy seguro que eras tú quien me espió en la cabaña- dijo él acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Hermione pasó por su lado sin mirarlo. –Fue…- ella midió cuidadosamente sus palabras, -excesivo- dijo.

-¿Excesivo?- preguntó él con violencia. -¿Sabes con quienes tratas¡Eres una mortífaga, no hay excesos para nosotros!- dijo molesto, sabía que ella tenía razón en parte, pero le había dado un ligero placer el mantenerlo cautivo, aunque claro está no de ese modo. Ese fue su padre, pero eso era algo que jamás le diría a ella.

-Dime ¡dónde está ahora!- le espetó ella con furia.

-En Hogwarts- dijo él como si fuera natural.

-¿En el castillo?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Si- le confirmó Draco.

La garganta de Hermione se secó.

-¿Qué harás?- preguntó ella aparentando indiferencia.

-Nada… se quedará en un lugar más seguro y menos… incómodo-

-Incómodo- repitió ella con sarcasmo.

-Es necesario que se le retenga, tiene pistas necesarias para la búsqueda de Voldemort y la nuestra-

Ella lo miró fijamente, pero el sintió como si viera a través de él, un brillo de decepción se traslucía de sus ojos y se sintió patético.

Todo había cambiado de forma dramática, no podía creer que realmente deseara su aprobación, que quisiese más de ella que su cuerpo o las ventajas que podía representarle, que le importaran sus pensamientos y sus deseos. Y sintió algo que no supo identificar.

Hermione estaba confundida, pensó ver en sus ojos su conocida indiferencia, soberbia, desprecio hacia Harry, pero no había dado señales de ninguna de esas cosas.

-Me estas diciendo que para destruir a Voldemort – dijo con voz calculada, - ¿debemos usar a Ha… Potter?- dijo rectificando lo último justo a tiempo.

-En efecto- dijo él.

-¿Luego que sucederá?- preguntó ella con el corazón latiéndole con violencia, de su respuesta dependían muchas cosas, tal vez demasiadas.

-Debía dárselo a Voldemort para que lo matase, pero pensaba hacerlo yo mismo- dijo él firme.

Hermione se sintió afiebrada y a punto de perder el sentido lógico de las cosas.

-Pero te dejaré decidir su destino-, dijo él. –Sé que no lo matarás, pero es tu decisión-

Se le atracaron un par de veces las palabras antes de poder decirlas, con fingida naturalidad.

-Muy bien Malfoy-

-¿No te parece fuera de lugar llamarnos por nuestros apellidos luego de todo?- preguntó él furioso consigo mismo por querer volver a escuchar su nombre de su boca, por volver a tocarla.

-Tal vez, pero por esta noche, déjame pensar que solo eres otro Malfoy-

Draco sintió ira contra Harry Potter, había visto un chispazo de vida en su mirada cuando le había dado el destino del buscador a ella, pero el tono de su voz luego de su pregunta lo hizo darse cuenta que por primera vez alguien había valorado algo de él que fuese real, algo más que su físico o su inteligencia, y lo había destruido.

Cuando entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta, Hermione pudo recostarse contra la puerta y cerrar los ojos. Todas las emociones de esa noche habían trastocado todo. En el bosque prohibido lo odió como nunca, pero ahora, luego de haber visto en sus ojos pudo notar algo que lo aplacó, pero como en todo lo que se refería a él, no estaba segura de que sucedía ni porqué.

Se quedó plácidamente dormida sobre su cama esa noche, las razones de esa calma le fueron completamente desconocidas.

* * *

Despertó un par de horas después y vio en su espejo una nota.

_Vanessa_

"_En el cuarto piso, el retrato de la Dama de Azul. La contraseña es __**nex est animus salus**"_

_DM_

Hermione dobló el papel y lo colocó en el bolsillo de su túnica Slytherin. Era mejor ir en ese instante.

* * *

Subió cuidándose de no ser vista hasta el cuarto piso. Buscó entre los corredores el cuadro que le indicó, pero no lo conseguía hallar. Luego de unos minutos, encontró uno bastante grande y con un marco extrañamente fabricado. Se veía a una mujer de piel pálida y azulada con cabellos blancos y largos sentada en una roca mientras se ahogaba en sus lágrimas. La belleza de esa escena trágica la cautivo y repitió sin pensar la contraseña que memorizó.

Sorprendida atravesó el cuadro por la abertura que se formó y se encontró en una habitación pequeña con una única cama de madera algo tosca. El cuerpo de Harry se hallaba en medio de ella cubierto por una sábana de algodón blanco, muy parecida a la de la enfermería. Sus heridas parecían estar curadas. Daba la impresión de estar sumido en un tranquilo sueño. Ya no usaba las cadenas y su semblante igual de pálido era menos crítico.

A un costado de la cama, sobre una silla, dormitaba un elfo apoyado sobre una pequeña mesa con un candelabro, una jarra casi vacía de agua y un par de pociones.

Debía reconocer que para ser Harry Potter en dominios mortífagos estaba atendido con menor crueldad de la habitual.

El elfo despertó al oírla caminar hacia la cama y le bloqueo el paso.

-El amo me ha pedido que no se acerque al señor- dijo mirando la cama de Harry.

-¿Por qué no está sujeto?- preguntó ella extrañada.

-El señor prefirió usar magia para evitar que escapara- dijo el elfo.

-Déjame acercarme para comprobar su estado y me iré- dijo ella algo molesta con el elfo.

-¡No puede! El amo ordenó…- intentó decir el elfo.

Hermione al borde de un ataque comenzó a sacar su varita.

-Deja al elfo- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Por qué no puedo acercármele?- preguntó ella irritada.

Draco se acercó firme y la sujetó por un brazo. -Es mi enemigo y el tuyo también, no pienso permitir que te le acerques, menos aún al notar compasión cuando lo ves- estalló él.

-Si estás tan obsesionado con Potter es tu problema, quiero confirmar que no has hecho más daños de los necesarios y tú no me impedirás nada- dijo ella altiva acercándose hasta la cama de Harry donde pudo observarlo mejor y comprobar que efectivamente lucía algo "recuperado".

De pronto Harry abrió los ojos y los enfocó en ella. Y Hermione se paralizó.

-¡Tú!- dijo él asustado. –Vete, vete, no aún, no aún¡estas muerta! Falta muy poco¡el sello¡el sello!- dijo Harry casi a gritos pero esta vez sin poder moverse en absoluto.

Hermione retrocedió un poco por el impacto.

-Por eso no le permito moverse- dijo Draco. -¿Qué pasa con el sello?- preguntó Draco a Harry.

-¡No la dejes sola, no hoy, la soledad trae muerte, la de ustedes; ¡madre!, no por favor, no me dejes, no con ella¡sálvala!-

-Está delirando- dijo y casi inmediatamente el elfo comenzó a atenderlo.

-Vamos- dijo él tomando del brazo a Hermione con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó ya en el pasillo.

-Él está atrapado en los recuerdos de otras personas, en particular en los de tu madre, y las cosas que ve del futuro, no se cómo explicarlo. Él dirá dónde está el sello en un momento, mientras tanto nos da algunas pistas para saber que sucedió en el pasado-

-¿Qué tiene que ver su madre?-

-No lo sé, pero me da la impresión que tiene relación con la tuya- dijo él.

Hermione se tomó la frente y se recostó contra una pared, todo era tan confuso, tan…

-Vanessa- dijo Draco parado frente a ella.

Hermione levantó la mirada y se vio en sus ojos mientras él la besaba. No pudo protestar, o más bien no quiso. Pero fuere como fuese, parecía que momentáneamente había olvidado sus juramentos y se estaba entregando nuevamente, como si de un escape se tratara.

-Draco- dijo una voz casi escandalosa.

Hermione se separó de él y vio a Pansy mirando a Draco con horror.

-¡Cómo es posible que beses a esta!- gritó mirándola con rabia.

-No es tu asunto- dijo Draco y pasó por su costado.

-Nos vemos luego Vanessa-

Pansy abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró con violencia y le lanzó una mirada penetrante a Hermione quien se limitó a mirarla con superioridad.

-¿Qué hacían aquí?- dijo apuntándola con su varita.

Hermione arqueó una ceja y no contestó.

-Que te quede claro-, dijo Pansy venenosa, -que por que te acuestes un par de noches con Draco no eres más importante que yo, después de todo es conmigo con quien debe casarse, mientras que tú solo eres su amante de turno, así que no te hagas ilusiones-.

-Bueno Parkinson, como tu lo has dicho Draco "debe" casarse contigo y soportar tus impertinencias, pero eso no cambia el que "quiera" estar conmigo y te desprecie por tu actitud ridícula e inmadura- dijo Hermione abriéndose paso y empujando levemente a Pansy.

-Esto no se queda así Stendrak, esta la pagas- murmuró con una sonrisa.

* * *

El resto de la tarde se la pasó sumergida en la biblioteca intentando buscar una respuesta a la extraña conducta que presentaba Harry. Eran las ocho menos diez, y aún se encontraba sumergida en un libro que había encontrado por casualidad.

Hablaba de conjuros medievales, posesiones a magos y profecías antiguas. Se había enfrascado en un párrafo que no lograba entender en su totalidad.

"_Cuando se produce una posesión corpórea de tiempo indefinido, no necesariamente el alma del mago al cual pertenece el cuerpo permanece en ese mismo, la mayor parte de veces se refugia entre el canal de la vida y la muerte, el único espacio capaz de soportar el bien y el mal de su existencia mientras su cuerpo es manipulado por una o varias entidades para propósitos de diversa índole, ya que se encuentra en un plano distinto al físico o al espiritual"_

La idea del canal de la vida y la muerte fue lo que más llamó su atención, si este era un espacio inmaterial capaz de soportar el bien y el mal cabía la posibilidad que tuviese alguna relación con el sello cuyo estado no era físico.

Hermione se levantó con algo de lentitud y se paseó por las estanterías buscando un libro donde hablara acerca del proceso de la vida y la muerte, la transición entre ambas, pero un sonido retumbó la biblioteca llamando su atención.

Súbitamente el recinto quedó a oscuras. Hermione trató de caminar en las sombras, por las ya memorizadas ubicaciones de las estanterías. Tardó alrededor de cinco minutos en hallar la puerta y al intentar abrirla se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada por completo. Buscó su varita en su túnica y pese a conocer una gran variedad de hechizos no logró abrirla, le pareció extraño, ya que se había encontrado infinidad de veces en esa situación y casi siempre lograba abrirla luego de unos intentos.

Casi una hora después aún permanecía frente a la puerta cerrada, no estaba realmente asustada, solo fastidiada. Estaba segura que la amenaza de Parkinson era esa, la biblioteca jamás estaba tan protegida, así que no pudo evitar reírse mentalmente de ella. Tal vez en otra época pudo haberle afectado, pero en ese momento no le tomó importancia y se fue a sentar a una banca.

Minutos después aún permanecía en ese lugar, y no supo porqué pero sintió que la temperatura bajaba estrepitosamente. Sus manos temblaban y los dientes le castañeaban. Algo andaba mal. Cuando colocó una mano sobre su frente sintió sudor frío.

Tuvo un presentimiento. Y corrió hacia la ventana, sintiéndose cada vez más débil. Las piernas se le entorpecían y la visión se le hacía borrosa.

Contuvo la respiración unos instantes y se apoyó en el cristal. Se subió con mucho cuidado en una silla y se paró en las puntas de sus pies. Al mirar hacia abajo, pudo distinguir gracias a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, una especie de humo verde.

-Rayos- susurró sosteniéndose como podía, estaba sin fuerzas. Se había confiado demasiado y ese era un grave error, uno que sabía pagaría caro.

* * *

Eran las diez de la noche y Vanessa aún no llegaba a la torre. Ese comportamiento le pareció demasiado sospechoso a Draco, sobretodo después de lo sucedido durante ese día.

Tuvo el impulso de irla a buscar a la habitación de Harry, fue una especie de presentimiento que no pudo evitar.

Cuando atravesó el retrato se dio cuenta de su error, ella no estaba ahí. Pero algo en el rostro dormido de Harry le llamó la atención y se fue acercando a su cama.

La respiración del cuerpo ante el era pesada y susurraba palabras inaudibles. Entre todas solo pudo distinguir… Muerte.

* * *

Hermione estaba al borde de perder el sentido, pero sabía que si se permitía caer probablemente no despertaría. Sus conocimientos le decían que necesitaba aire limpio y rápido. Usó una silla para intentar romper los cristales de la ventana, pero como anticipó eso le fue imposible. Trató de llegar nuevamente hasta la puerta y la golpeó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, la magia no funcionaba.

Sus puños estaban rojos por los golpes y aletargada se fue deslizando hasta el piso. Le pareció ridículo terminar su existencia de una manera tan miserablemente torpe. Sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente. Apoyada contra la puerta pudo distinguir una risa femenina.

Parkinson.

Si milagrosamente sobrevivía, se las pagaría muy caro se dijo antes de cerrar los ojos por completo y perder el sentido.

* * *

Draco había corrido por interminables minutos a través de los largos pasillos de Hogwarts. Cuando repentinamente divisó una luz titilante al final del corredor de la biblioteca y fue rápidamente hasta su origen.

Respaldado por las sombras vio a Pansy junto a Andrea Maugham y Clarice Shawn dos de sus más recientes amiguitas. Sus risas estúpidas terminaron por enfurecerlo, ellas no notaron su presencia hasta que se abalanzó sobre la puerta intentando abrirla con los hechizos que conocía.

-¡Draco!- chilló Pansy con un dejo de miedo.

-Abre esta puerta ahora o la pagarás muy caro- siseó él sacudiéndola por los hombros.

-Ahora serás mío Draco, la zorra esa no se interpondrá más- dijo riéndose con estrépito. Sus amigas estaban pálidas.

-Ambas abran la puerta o considérense muertas- dijo.

-¡No se atrevan idiotas!- gritó Pansy, para luego recibir un golpe en la mejilla por parte de él.

-Ya cállate Pansy, no pienso morir por tus tonterías, estuvo bien para una broma, pero se te está pasando…- dijo Andrea.

-Esa tiene que morir- gritó Pansy con rabia.

-Ábrela- ordenó Draco apuntando a Pansy en el cuello con su varita. Sabía perfectamente que la capacidad de Pansy no llegaba a tanto, el hechizo debía haber sido hecho por Shawn.

Las manos de Clarice temblaron un poco cuando se acercó y pronunció un hechizo en voz baja.

-Si la abres yo misma te mataré- gritó Pansy.

-Es suficiente Pansy, estoy harta de ti- gritó Andrea, mientras Clarice terminaba de pronunciar el hechizo haciendo que las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieran.

Draco inmediatamente empujó el cuerpo de Pansy hacia un costado y se acercó a la puerta. Ambas amigas contuvieron a Pansy de acercarse a Draco y se la llevaron casi a rastras, no querían enfrentarse a la ira de Draco Malfoy, ese gas era muy venenoso y era mejor no estar presente cuando él se diera cuenta.

Draco tuvo que cubrirse la nariz con la manga de la túnica mientras murmuraba una maldición y apresuradamente se introducía a la biblioteca. Tropezó con el cuerpo de Vanessa e inmediatamente la levantó en brazos y corrió rumbo a la enfermería.

Su rostro estaba más pálido que nunca y sus labios morados y resecos. Sudaba frío y estaba helada.

Era muy serio y por ello se vengaría.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la enfermería, la dejó sobre una camilla y llamó a la enfermera quien acudió minutos después. Al ver el estado de Hermione se alarmó y le pidió a Draco que se retirara.

En medio del pasillo, se percató de lo realmente acontecido y no pudo reconocer su debilidad. Por un momento se le había pasado la idea de acostarse con ella para perder el interés de una vez por todas, pero eso solo le hizo confirmar que a pesar de ser una de sus mejores amantes no era por eso por lo que la deseaba. Había algo más que no estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

* * *

Era ya de mañana, Hermione sintió una presión en las sienes, y el aire algo pesado. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una cama de la enfermería. Recordó inmediatamente todo lo sucedido, pero se alarmó aún más al saber que había sido revisada. Era lógico pensar que Madam Pomfrey una vez analizado su mal también hubiese descubierto el secreto de su identidad.

Cuando vio a la mujer acercarse, sintió que la sangre se le heló.

-Veo que estás mejor- dijo con una expresión algo seria, pero amable.

-Si, gracias- dijo ella.

-Te intoxicaste con un gas altamente venenoso. Lo más probable es que te cueste respirar por unos días más, debido a la inflamación, bebe esta poción cada vez que suceda, -dijo acercándole un frasquito de color verde oscuro.

-¿Puedo irme ahora?- preguntó Hermione algo asombrada, no había mencionado nada, tal vez… no se hubiera dado cuenta, no quería tener que recurrir a métodos drásticos.

-Sí, pero si sientes alguna incomodidad regresa- dijo ella ayudándola a levantarse y vestirse.

Cuando Hermione estuvo lista caminó hasta casi la puerta, pero una voz la detuvo.

-Hermione, si no deseas ser reconocida es mejor que vuelvas a tomar tu poción- dijo Madam Pomfrey sin mirarla.

EL corazón de Hermione se paralizó. Giró levemente su rostro a un mueble con puertecillas de vidrio y observó en su reflejo que los rasgos algo más estilizados de Vanessa y su largo cabello negro habían desaparecido.

Era Hermione Granger.

**Fin del cap**


	10. Cacería de Brujas

**Cacería de Brujas**

**Cap 10**

* * *

**1.**

Se observó con más atención y pudo verse nuevamente. El cabello castaño enmarañado, la expresión de insufrible que la caracterizaba; pero aún así no se reconoció. No era la misma Hermione Granger de antes. No era nada. Tal vez un reflejo muerto.

Se asustó de si misma.

Ahora podía comprender como era que los demás la veían. Terminó de girar la cabeza y vio directamente a la enfermera.

-Fue injusto lo que hizo con todos, señorita Granger- dijo con reproche.

-Mal… Malf…¿él lo sabe?- preguntó Hermione dejando traslucir su preocupación.

-El señor Malfoy no llegó a verla, ha pasado un día aquí y no se le permitieron visitas-

Hermione agradeció eso último mentalmente.

-Creo que debe dar una explicación - dijo refiriéndose a su aspecto.

Hermione se sintió algo culpable, no era igual el estar en su cuerpo, eso hacía que el peso del que se liberaba siendo Vanessa volviera a caer sobre ella.

-Es una poción - dijo Hermione atemorizada.

-¿Como una Multijugos?- preguntó la enfermera.

Hermione asintió.

-¿Piensa decir algo?- preguntó Hermione con un nudo en la garganta.

-Es necesario que la directora se entere- dijo -¿Dónde está la verdadera señorita Stendrak? Es un asunto de cuidado así que iré a informar en este instante.

Hermione sintió una punzada de rabia. ¿Todo acabaría así? No, no lo creía. Volvió a adoptar su postura fría solo que esta vez en su imagen normal.

-Creo que no Madam Pomfrey- susurró Hermione lo suficientemente alto como para que la enfermera se diera vuelta.

Una luz iluminó la habitación y una mirada de asombro y un grito ahogado quedaron suspendidos en el aire.

* * *

Pansy.

Era en lo que había estado pensando desde que la dejó en la enfermería. Draco había pasado el primer día pendiente a la puerta, pero luego recordó que Pansy había sido la razón por la que Vanessa estuvo en peligro, y se propuso vengarse.

La había seguido los últimos corredores y la había visto rechazando a un Hufflepuff de sexto. Un cierto Hufflepuff que se veía harto de sus burlas. Un Hufflepuff que sería de utilidad…

* * *

Hermione sentía el sabor del peligro en la boca. Lo había hecho. Madam Pomfrey debía estar en esos instantes padeciendo un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Pensaría simplemente que le dio de alta a un paciente y se quedó dormida, no recordaría ni a quien ni porqué. Un pequeño hechizo que aprendió hacía poco y que ahora le había servido de mucho.

El aula de Transformaciones estaba cerca y quedaba poco tiempo para comenzar la clase, tal vez le serviría ir e intentar distraerse.

Cuando cruzó el umbral pudo divisar una bochornosa escena que la hizo sonreír cruelmente, a pesar de saber que eso significaba que estaba de vuelta en su pequeño disfraz.

* * *

Un par de horas antes Pansy se encontraba hablando con Juliet Brontë, una pelirroja Slytherin que se había unido a su casa ese año, cuando recibió una nota.

_Pansy,_

_Lamento lo sucedido, quiero verte diez minutos antes de Transformaciones… en el aula. _

_Draco_

Los ojos de Pansy brillaron al leerla, y se sintió extremadamente superior. Se exaltó a sí misma frente a todas las demás Slytherin que se encontraban en la sala común. Justo como lo sospechó, él volvería a ella.

Efectivamente, diez minutos antes de la clase Pansy hacia su ingreso apresurado con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Cosa extraña ya que hacia un hermoso sol afuera y no había motivo para que las cortinas estuvieran corridas.

Distinguió una figura entre las sombras, y sabiendo que era Draco le pasó los brazos por la espalda.

Él la giró y la alzó en brazos hasta sentarla sobre el escritorio de la profesora. Sintió unas manos, algo… húmedas subirle por las piernas pero se lo permitió convencida que era Draco quien había recuperado su interés por ella. Fue presionada contra ese cuerpo algo más fornido de lo que lo recordaba. Se sintió besada, con una fuerza que la lastimo. Intentó separarse, pero desistió rápidamente de su idea.

Las cortinas se abrieron tan velozmente que Pansy no tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. La figura frente a ella se removió con velocidad y sus ojos prácticamente se salieron de sus cuencas al ver a un ser despreciable frente a ella.

Todos los alumnos seguidos de la profesora hacían su aparición. La mirada horrorizada de la profesora y las caras incrédulas de algunos y burlonas de otros se reflejaron en sus rostros.

Un joven de cabello negro intenso, parecido al de un ex profesor de pociones, de contextura robusta y cara redonda, con un atractivo totalmente nulo, que cursaba el sexto año abandonaba el aula luego de excusarse con la profesora, dejando a una Pansy aún sentada en el escritorio, con la blusa abierta, la falda levantada y los labios hinchados.

-Señorita Parkinson, retírese de mi clase- dijo la profesora ni bien hubo salido el alumno de sexto.

En ese momento Hermione se unió al grupo, no entendiendo bien que sucedía.

Los Gryffindor rompieron en carcajadas, sobre todo por parte del público femenino, mientras que las Slytherin se limitaban a mirarla con sorna.

Se bajó la falda velozmente y pudo distinguir a Vanessa y a Draco con el resto de Slytherin. Se acomodó la blusa y salió a toda prisa, recibiendo un par de palmaditas y comentarios morbosos.

-Adiós Pansy…- susurró Hermione con una sonrisita malvada.

Draco se sentó detrás de ella y ninguno le dirigió la palabra al otro.

La profesora realizó su clase con normalidad luego de haber superado ese momento incómodo, aunque los murmullos no cesaron y pronto el castillo entero se enteró del incidente.

* * *

El sol se apagaba en el horizonte y Hermione caminaba apresurada con un grueso libro contra el pecho. Había evadido a Draco, no tenía deseos de enfrentarse a él. Estaba más llena de dudas que nunca.

Como era costumbre en ella analizó la situación y se horrorizó de la rapidez con la que se habían dado las cosas con él, jamás imaginó que se encontraría así.

Hermione dobló en una esquina y se sintió arrastrada hasta detrás de una estatua. Draco Malfoy se encontraba frente a ella.

-No puedes seguir escapando- dijo él.

-Es difícil hacer frente a todo esto- replicó ella mirando hacia un lado.

-No entiendo porqué regresaron tus dudas- espetó con impaciencia.

-Pues a diferencia de ti tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar, y no estoy segura si deseo que esto continúe así- dijo pasando por su costado sin mirarle.

-Vanessa- siseó él peligrosamente caminando a su lado.

-Malfoy, todo debe regresar al principio. Nos ayudaremos y conseguiremos venganza, es todo- dijo ella mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta principal del castillo.

-Vanessa- repitió él sujetándola del brazo. -¿A qué le temes?- peguntó sin mostrar su acostumbrada arrogancia, sino más bien con cierta preocupación disfrazada.

-No le temo a nada, simplemente no deseo involucrarme contigo más de lo necesario-

El le alzó el rostro -¿porqué no?-

-Porque cuando me miras no se que esperar de ti- le dijo ella sin pensar. Cuando se percató de lo dicho se soltó rápidamente y continuó su camino.

-Para- ordenó él y ella sin saber muy bien el motivo se detuvo.

-Eres igual a mi- dijo como si de una confesión importante se tratase.

-¿Debo considerarlo un halago?- preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

-Nunca he considerado a **nadie** mi igual- le dijo él en voz baja.

-No entiendo que relación tiene con lo que te dije. Mi existencia está relacionada con mi venganza, no deseo concentrarme en nada mas- La fr5ustración se traslucía en sus ojos.

Él se colocó frente a Hermione y la miró fijamente. Estaban cerca de la puerta principal.

Draco levantó una mano y deslizó un dedo por el contorno de su rostro.

-Tal vez cuando terminen nuestras venganzas…- dijo él.

-Tal vez…- susurró ella sosteniendo su mirada.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que ambos voltearan el rostro hacia la entrada.

Dos figuras se alzaban a unos metros.

Un joven de cabello rojizo y piel pálida vestido con el uniforme de Gryffindor sostenía a una más delgada, pálida y ojerosa, de expresión cansada y ojos perdidos. Eran Ron y Ginny Weasley.

Hermione ahogó una exclamación y se recordó mentalmente que ella no conocía a ninguno de los dos, por lo que derramó una lágrima interiormente y contuvo sus impulsos de acercarse.

Draco no dijo nada.

Ginny parecía una figura de cristal, tan frágil, tan sin vida; había perdido la esencia que la caracterizaba y a consideración de Hermione se veía peor que cuando lloraba inconsolablemente, lanzaba objetos y se cortaba los brazos con un vidrio roto; estaba resignada a no verlo nunca más.

Sintió la amargura de la culpabilidad, Harry estaba vivo, en el castillo y ella podía verlo cuando quisiera; pero Ginny no lo sabía y se había derrumbado por ignorarlo.

Oyó una voz aguda y unos pasos. Lavender pasó por su lado sin verla y se lanzó a los brazos de Ron quien en ese momento se percató de la presencia de ella y de Draco.

Vio un brillo extraño en su mirada y no compendió.

Le oyó decir a Draco que fueran a la torre, y la realidad impactó en su rostro como últimamente sucedía. Había recordado el motivo de su odio y sintió que había traicionado a su pasado, pero no había reparación posible, solo podía seguir con lo que había comenzado, seguir…

* * *

-Ron-

-Ron-

-¡Ron!- gritó ella mientras lo sacudía ligeramente.

-Lavender- dijo él como despertando de un trance.

-Estoy tan feliz de verte nuevamente- dijo sonriente, -¿Me extrañaste¿Cómo esta Gin?-

-¿Ron?- preguntó ella comenzando a molestarse por su indiferencia.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Ron.

-¿Quién es quién?- preguntó una confusa Lavender dándose vuelta hacia donde él miraba.

El gesto de Lavender se deformó y una mueca de desprecio apareció en su rostro.

-Stendrak, una Slytherin que comparte la torre de premios anuales con Malfoy y francamente es…- había comenzado a decir, pero cuando se volvió hacia Ron observó que él se alejaba conduciendo a su hermana hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Su pregunta la había irritado y no pudo evitar maldecirla en voz baja.

* * *

Hermione se paseaba intranquila por su habitación, su conversación con Draco había sido más confusa que la situación misma y eso ya era decir mucho. Había vuelto a ver a Ginny y a Ron y eso había despertado sus recuerdos…

Se cuestionó un momento acerca de ambos. ¿La reconocerían? Realmente no lo creía, así estuviera en su propio cuerpo sabía que sería imposible, cuando se había visto en la enfermería se dio cuenta que su cambio iba más allá de lo que imaginó.

Pero sabía que fuera de lo que le sucedía a ella, tenía que ayudarla, se sentía en deuda con Ginny por haberla privado de sus últimos instantes con él, por no poder decirle que estaba vivo y sabía donde, por poder verlo y ella no.

Hermione se detuvo violentamente, había encontrado una solución aceptable, tal vez no la ideal, pero era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir en esos momentos.

* * *

Cuando atravesó el Retrato de la Dama Gorda acompañado de Ginny, los Gryffindor que se encontraban en la sala común detuvieron sus conversaciones para concentrarse en los jóvenes que habían ingresado.

Nadie dijo nada.

Ron hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo y Ginny se mantuvo estática a un lado de su hermano, mientras este la sujetaba ligeramente.

Neville fue el único que se atrevió a acercarse.

-Ron- dijo en voz baja y algo aguda.

-Hola Neville- saludó con voz cansada.

Lavender acababa de ingresar y se colocó al lado de Ginny.

-Ron querido, no te preocupes yo llevaré a Gin a su habitación-, dijo con una sonrisita tonta mientras sujetaba a Ginny por el otro brazo.

Parvati se acercó.

-Pobre Gin, esta tan demacrada, tu también Ron- dijo la chica.

-Vamos Gin, tenemos mucho de que hablar- dijo tirándola del brazo.

La pelirroja continuó con su mirada perdida, pero se soltó con violencia del agarre de Lavender y caminó a paso lento hasta perderse por las escaleras.

-No la molesten- dijo Ron como recobrando el sentido.

-¿Esta mejor?- preguntó Lavender.

-Si a eso se le puede decir "mejor", pues lo está- dijo él mientras miraba con una expresión triste las escaleras.

-Bueno, por lo menos no lanzará nada y no nos podrá volver a dar en la cabeza- dijo riendo como tonta, mientras era secundada por Parvati.

-Nos vemos luego- dijo Ron lanzándole una mirada dura, para luego irse a su dormitorio, aumentando la tensión del ambiente.

Neville se limitó a volver al sillón donde se encontraba antes de la llegada de los hermanos Weasley.

Ambas pararon de reír al instante.

* * *

Luego de horas de insistencia y sin haber podido conseguir moverla de la ventana, las compañeras de dormitorio de Ginny la dejaron sola.

Ella no movía ni un músculo mientras que sus ojos enrojecidos delataban su sufrimiento. No lloraba únicamente porque ya no tenía lágrimas para derramar.

Había pensado tantas veces en acabar con su vida, pero sabía que así lo hiciera nunca volvería a estar con él.

Abrió ligeramente la ventana recibiendo el viento fresco en el rostro y vio una sombra deslizarse por los arbustos del jardín, esa figura dejó volar una lechuza desde su mano hasta la ventana de ella. El ave le mostró una nota.

Ella miró la lechuza y continuó con la mirada en el horizonte.

El animal picoteo su mano, pero no le hizo caso hasta que su palma comenzó a sangrar. Ginny tomó la diminuta nota y la leyó.

Dos palabras… eso fue todo lo que ella necesitó para que el brillo de la esperanza regresara a su mirada.

"_Está vivo"_

Se apresuró e intentó ver nuevamente a la figura pero esta había desaparecido, así como el ave. La nota que tenía entre las manos se hizo cenizas y ella comprendió el mensaje…

Nadie podía saberlo.

* * *

**2.**

Opresión.

Un líquido caliente se deslizaba por su abdomen y piernas. El correr suave y tortuoso la estremecía, más aún porque a pesar de sus esfuerzos no conseguía ver nada en esa oscuridad.

Una ráfaga de luz iluminó el lugar y pudo distinguir a sus padres a lo lejos cayendo muertos, a Ron saludándola con una mano mientras perdía la vida; pero nada le dolió más que ver el cuerpo de Draco, desfigurado, colgando de la rama de un árbol.

Intentó gritar, con su alma, pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios.

Al verse a sí misma observó el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy encima del suyo, bañándola con su sangre mientras sus ojos la miraban fijamente, vidriosos por el peso de la muerte con su sonrisa retorcida suspendida en el tiempo.

Oyó una risa cruel tan lejana que no la distinguió bien. Sedas rojas la rodearon, cabellos… las voces infantiles, el trinar de las aves… Draco y Lucius habían desaparecido.

Olía la hierba a sus espaldas pero no podía moverse, aún sentía esta tibieza sobre ella… y cuando deslizó sus ojos pudo ver aún la sangre húmeda…

Se sintió succionada a la nada, mientras miles de Harry reían de ella. Sus gritos se perdían en el silencio y el perfume de Vanessa inundó sus fosas nasales; las lágrimas saladas caían por sus mejillas.

Y despertó.

Su camisón negro estaba pegado a su cuerpo por el sudor mientras que sus mejillas aún se encontraban humedecidas por sus lágrimas.

-Una pesadilla- susurró con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

Hermione se levantó de la cama temblando. No sabía que esperar. Había sentido pánico, verdadero terror en su sueño. No de perder lo que antes amó, sino temor de no volver a ver a Draco jamás…

Vio el cielo a través de su ventana, oscuro.

-¿Qué hacer?- se preguntó mientras llevaba una mano hasta su frente.

La respuesta ya la conocía.

* * *

Los alumnos de Hogwarts comentaban en voz baja los últimos incidentes, afortunadamente para Pansy, el colegio dejó de murmurar sobre ella para concentrarse en la llegada de Ginny Weasley, mientras más rumores circulaban.

No bajaría a comer ni iría a clases, había dicho Ron haciendo que los comentarios se diseminaran con mayor rapidez, lo último que esperaban sería verla entrar esa mañana vistiendo el uniforme.

Ginny había despertado sintiéndose mejor consigo misma. Todo ese tiempo había estado perdida en su mundo de recuerdos, pero ahora, gracias a esa misteriosa nota había vuelto a despertar y encontraría a Harry fuera como fuera.

Pero sabía perfectamente que la única manera de lograrlo sería a través de la persona que le envió la nota, y si quería encontrarse con él o ella debía ganar su confianza, lo que significaba seguir representando su papel.

Cuando cruzó las puertas del gran comedor con la expresión vacía de siempre, sintió las miradas clavarse en ella como dagas, pero avanzó sin voltear a ver a nadie para luego sentarse en la mesa Gryffindor.

No supo que esa misteriosa figura que la noche anterior le había devuelto la vida, se encontraba sentada en otra mesa mirándola como tantos otros y decidiendo que hacer respecto a ella.

* * *

Si bien había pasado la mayor parte del día en clase, podía afirmar que Draco no había asistido a ninguna de ellas y estaba casi segura que se encontraba con Harry en otro de sus interrogatorios.

La imagen de Ginny en el Gran Comedor venía a su mente como un recuerdo presente de lo que estaba traicionando con su proceder, pero no tenía alternativa.

Cuando atravesó el retrato sintió escalofríos al contemplar la habitación vacía y el alma se le vino a los pies mientras dejaba que la crudeza de los hechos la terminara por descontrolar.

Tenía que encontrarlos. A Draco y a Harry.

* * *

Volver a ese lugar no había sido precisamente intencionado, aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido pero estaba seguro que ambos pagarían por ponerlo en esa situación.

Muy caro.

Se encontraba nuevamente en esa mohosa habitación. La limpió con un movimiento de varita, mientras colocaba el cuerpo sobre una cama de madera. Utilizó el mismo hechizo de la última vez para evitar que se moviese y molesto por su actitud se giró decidido a dejarlo ahí, para indicarle lo sucedido a Vanessa.

Cuando vio una sombra en el vidrio de la ventana seguida de un fuerte sonido y unas pisadas que se alejaban con velocidad.

-Pansy, ahora si estas muerta- susurró Draco saliendo de la cabaña tras ella con una expresión temible.

* * *

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos intentando encontrar rastros de Draco. Era preferible evitar que alguien supiera a quien buscaba por lo que no hizo preguntas.

Su andar falto de concentración le produjo una caída luego de haberse tropezado con alguien.

-Lo siento- oyó decir, y al levantar la vista confirmó sus sospechas, era Ron.

Vio un cambio de expresiones rápido y se puso de pie sin contestarle, no sabía porque en ese momento no sintió deseos de decirle nada y sin pronunciar palabra pasó por su costado.

Ron quedó en el medio del pasillo, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Debí estar loco cuando creí que se le parecía- dijo en un susurro para luego continuar con su camino.

* * *

Las ideas se iban agolpando en su cabeza mientras intentaba formarse una idea más clara. Sospechaba que a él se le hubiera ocurrido regresar a Harry a la vieja cabaña, era algo descabellado considerando el trabajo que había tenido que realizar para llevarlo al castillo, pero si no era eso… algo grave les había sucedido a ambos…

No pudo contenerse y abrió las puertas del castillo con violencia para salir corriendo en dirección al bosque prohibido.

No muy lejos de ahí, para ser más específicos en una ventana, una joven de mirada ausente y piel pálida la observaba mientras se perdía en la verde inmensidad.

* * *

-¿Quién es esa Slytherin?- preguntó con voz seca a una de sus compañeras de habitación.

La joven se acercó rápidamente a la ventana, ya que en los dos días que Ginny tenía en el castillo no había pronunciado palabra.

-Me parece que es Stendrak-, dijo Lavender intentado reconocer a la figura de cabello negro.

-Stendrak- repitió Ginny mentalmente.

* * *

El sonido de sus pasos era violento, el crujir de las hojas secas, las ramas al partirse y su respiración agitada resonaban amplificadas en el bosque.

Sabía que estaba siendo perseguida, que era una presa de él y que si no conseguía llegar al castillo pronto moriría.

Intentó aumentar la velocidad de su andar, pero sabía que sus fuerzas estaban por extinguirse y detuvo el paso hasta hacer los crujidos se hicieron casi imperceptibles.

No le llevaba mucha ventaja así que debía ser cuidadosa. Observó un árbol espeso de raíces protuberantes y se escondió detrás de él, doblando las rodillas y colocándolas contra su pecho, con los brazos pálidos alrededor.

-Calma Pansy- se susurró a si misma, -tenemos que llegar a Hogwarts y conseguiremos lo que deseamos-

Un sonido a la distancia comenzó a intensificarse y pudo reconocer la voz de Draco rasgando el aire al gritar su nombre con furia.

Tembló.

Lo oyó detenerse cerca, peligrosamente cerca.

-¡Pansy!-

Crujidos…

-¡Pansy!-

Unas ramas rotas…

Ella casi podía sentir su respiración en su cuello y siguiendo un impulso se levantó intempestivamente y comenzó a correr como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Draco no tardó en alcanzarla y hacerla caer de rostro contra la tierra.

Ella emitió un chillido lastimero al sentir el impacto y comenzó a sollozar.

-Cierra la boca- gritó él dándole la vuelta y golpeándole el rostro sin darse cuenta de su estado.

-¡Draco!- gritó Hermione entre los árboles sorprendida por la escena y sacando su varita.

-¡Ayúdame!- dijo Pansy entre lágrimas.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, vengarte nuevamente o violarla?- preguntó Hermione mordaz.

-Deja de gritar Vanessa, esta zorra me siguió y ahora sabe del paradero de Potter- dijo Draco mirando a Pansy por primera vez, adoptando una expresión de horror.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione mientras Pansy seguía gritando.

Hermione se acercó y comprendió cuando vio la roca filosa ensangrentada.

-Debe morir, o ambos estaremos en peligro- siseó Draco.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto¡Tú me amas!- gritó Pansy.

Hermione sintió náuseas por la escena y se llevó una mano a la boca.

Draco sujetó con un brazo a Pansy impidiéndole el movimiento y con la otra la apuntó con su varita.

-Hasta nunca- le dijo en voz baja.

-Para- dijo Hermione conteniendo el mareo.

-¡No podemos dejarla ir!- le gritó Draco.

-No lo haremos- espetó Hermione con dureza viendo a Pansy.

El grito de Pansy fue intenso.

* * *

-Así que Blaise estuvo a punto de descubrirte- dijo Vanessa.

-Efectivamente-

Hermione asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose mal por sus absurdas suposiciones.

-¿No llegó a ver nada verdad?- preguntó ella.

-No- dijo Draco mirando el fuego de la chimenea. –Pero sospecha-

-No dirá nada, es cobarde- dijo intentando convencerse de lo dicho.

-Por eso mismo, si lo sabe, hablará-

Hermione se puso en pie.

-Vamos a comer-

Draco solo la siguió.

Cuando ingresaron al Gran Comedor sintieron el sonido de los rumores mientras son esparcidos y automáticamente voltearon sus rostros hacia un espacio vacío en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Ya lo habían notado-

Ambos se fueron a sentar por su cuenta.

Hermione se colocó al lado de Juliet Mills, compañera de habitación de Pansy la cual conversaba con otras Slytherin.

-¿Sabían que Pansy desapareció durante toda la tarde?- preguntó Juliet.

-Qué habrá estado haciendo…- dijo Andrea Le Montt de sexto mientras sonreía divertida.

-Oí decir a uno de primero que estaba en la enfermería- dijo una rubia.

-Pues yo se más que eso, la encontraron desnuda y desfigurada en la entrada del bosque prohibido- dijo con una sonrisa fría.

Las jóvenes presentes profirieron una exclamación.

Hermione miró directamente a los ojos a Draco.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue lluviosa.

Hermione no mencionó nada al respecto y Draco evitó sacar el tema a relucir. El rumor se había esparcido por el castillo. Ninguno estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse por ello.

Si bien los hechos habían sido tergiversados, no podían negar que en parte ella lo merecía.

Nunca esperaron que los sucesos que se desencadenarían por ello.

Mientras todos los alumnos de Hogwarts desayunaban en el gran comedor, incluidos Draco y Hermione, un grito estremecedor resonó en el castillo.

Los alumnos detuvieron sus conversaciones para ver la puerta. Una joven con una mano cubriendo su rostro ingresó corriendo a la estancia mientras profería agudos alaridos. En la otra mano llevaba un espejo roto. Sus pies descalzos corrían por la fría piedra, mientras que el camisón blanco desgarrado se le caía a pedazos.

El cabello rubio lacio caía desordenado.

-Deténgase- se oyó decir a alguien.

Pero la figura continuó caminando hasta dar contra una pared.

El silencio reinaba.

-Pansy- se oyó decir a alguien, y todos voltearon a verla. –Cálmate¿Qué ha sucedido?-

-¡Por qué a mí!- gritó mientras se apartó el cabello de la cara, mostrando un profundo corte desde la frente hasta el mentón y el ojo derecho vaciado.

Todos contuvieron la respiración.

Hermione bajó la mirada incapaz de continuar viendo la escena. Draco prefirió fijar su mirada en la directora.

Pansy lloró amargamente mientras se arrancaba cabellos y se terminaba de desgarrar la bata.

Madam Pomfrey entró rápidamente, pero antes de poder sostener a la joven esta había echado a correr nuevamente.

Nadie dijo nada cuando ella salió despavorida rumbo a las afueras del castillo. Y nadie comentó cuando su cadáver apareció bajo un árbol.

* * *

Hermione no pudo encontrar paz durante esa mañana, y menos aún cuando se supo del suicidio de Pansy, no sabía porqué sintió compasión por ella.

Se encontraba recostada sobre una estantería de la biblioteca, concentrada en sus pensamientos cuando la vio entrar.

Ginny Weasley se dirigió directamente hacia donde ella se encontraba. Hermione no movió ni un músculo.

La pelirroja tomó el libro que estaba a la derecha de su cabeza y se inclinó imperceptiblemente hasta sacarlo, lo colocó contra su pecho y le dijo en un susurro profundo.

-Se lo que hiciste Stendrak-

**Fin del cap**


	11. El libro de Dumbledore

**

* * *

El libro de Dumbledore**

**Cap 11

* * *

**

**1.**

Aun temblaba cuando recordaba las palabras que le dijo Ginny en la biblioteca, sabía que debía tener cuidado de no ponerla en peligro, pero conociéndola no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando a que Harry apareciera. La comprendía.

Draco ingresó a la sala común y la vio sentada en una banca con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué te sucede Vanessa?- preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-No lo sé- contestó con sinceridad. No tenía sus emociones claras y temía cometer errores, sabía que ciertos rasgos de la Hermione de antes estaban renaciendo en ella.

-¿Sentías algo por ella?- preguntó Hermione refiriéndose a Pansy.

Draco dio un respingo y miró el cielo raso.

-No-

Hermione asintió lentamente. –¿Sentiste algo por su muerte?- preguntó.

-Lástima-

Hermione dirigió su mirada al rostro de él y contempló su perfil. Seguía siendo exteriormente como recordaba, pero durante ese corto tiempo había descubierto que sus impresiones no siempre fueron las correctas. Él giró el rostro y la observó tan fijamente como acostumbraba, intentando descubrir aquello que ella se esforzaba tanto por ocultar. Se inclinó hacia Hermione y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Ella tembló imperceptiblemente, pero lo suficiente para que él lo notara.

-Eres frágil-

Ella se tensó al instante y lo miró a los ojos recobrando su postura.

-Si fuera así… ¿Qué con eso?- preguntó altiva.

-Siempre creí que existían dos tipos de mujeres: las débiles y las demasiado orgullosas para reconocerlo, en ambos casos sus actitudes me irritaban; creo que eres diferente, eres fuerte ante muchas cosas y frágil en otros momentos… y te diferencias de las demás por ello-

Hermione contuvo la respiración y miró hacia un lado.

Draco sonrió de lado. –Jamás pensé que te vería sonrojada-

Hermione lo miró con el seño fruncido y rió. Él lo hizo con ella.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo para ella, por primera vez en la vida de él, ambos rieron con inocencia infantil olvidando por unos momentos la realidad aplastante.

* * *

Había averiguado algunas cosas de ella. 

Slytherin, estudiante de intercambio, comparte la torre de premios anuales con Malfoy.

Lo más probable era que si se relacionaba con el Slytherin fuese una mortífaga y supiera el paradero de Harry.

-Harry- pensó mientras suspiraba tristemente.

Recordó la última vez que se vieron…

**Flash Back**

-¿Estas segura Ginny?- preguntó un sonriente Harry.

-Claro que sí Harry- dijo ella dándole un beso en los labios.

-¿Lo aceptarán Hermione y Ron?- preguntó él.

-Estoy segura, les diremos a nuestro regreso a Hogwarts-

-Para el cual falta muy poco-

-¿Es necesario que te vayas ahora?- preguntó ella poniendo cara triste.

-Lo es, debo arreglar algunas cosas-

-¿Nos volveremos a ver mañana?-

-Claro- dijo él sonriéndole.

Ambos se despidieron con un beso.

**Fin del Flashback**

Ella no supo que ese sería el último, tantas cosas que le pudo haber dicho… tantas.

Ahora sólo le quedaba intentar aclarar el misterio.

* * *

-¿Lo interrogaste?- preguntó Hermione. 

-No- dijo él caminando con cuidado de no cortarse con las ramas.

Hermione se limitó a seguirlo en silencio. Odiaba ver a Harry en ese estado, sobre todo después de la aparición de Ginny.

-Pasa- dijo Draco.

Hermione recobró la noción y se encontró parada frente a la puerta abierta de la cabaña. Ingresó sin mucho ánimo. A diferencia de la última vez, la escena era menos cruda. Mientras ella se fue acercando a la cama Draco corrió una especie de cortinas roídas por el tiempo.

La respiración de Harry se hizo más pesada a cada paso de ella. Su rostro adoptó una expresión de sufrimiento que conmovió a Hermione, pero no dijo ni hizo nada. Draco fue hasta la cama y se colocó a su costado.

-Potter- pronunció con algo de desdén.

Harry no contestó, pero continuó con la mueca de dolor.

-Potter- repitió.

-Por favor- dijo Harry en voz extremadamente baja.

-Potter, dinos lo que queremos oír- le dijo ella con voz calmada.

-No, no, no; te lo ruego madre, no me importa ser o no especial, quiero una vida normal, no en mí, no lo hagas-

-¡Dónde está el sello!- dijo Draco

-Dile que no madre, díselo-

-¡El sello¡Dónde!- gritó Draco.

-Dilo y libérate del secreto Harry Potter, Dónde está el sello-

El cuerpo destensó ligeramente los músculos de la cara y dijo en un suspiro…

-No quiero ser Harry Potter-

Draco arrugó la frente. Siempre es así, no dice nada valioso.

-Espera Malfoy, analízalo un poco, dijo algo referente a su madre y a algo que tiene que…-

-Lo hace especial- completó Draco.

-Si, y que no desea ser él-

-Pero eso no nos aporta en nada, Harry Potter es especial por su cicatriz y nunca ha querido serlo-

-Pero piénsalo bien- dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente, -no le suplicaría a su madre-

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que lo que él lleva en sí es el sello?- preguntó él.

-No, debo mostrarte algo para explicarme, pero estoy segura que estamos muy cerca, además realmente porqué crees que Voldemort no pudo hacerle daño cuando era un bebé, la excusa que le dieron a Harry en su momento nunca me convenció.

-Tal vez tengas algo de razón-

-Te enviaré una nota- dijo ella. –Nos vemos-

* * *

Ginny caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts mientras oía a las personas murmurar a sus espaldas. 

Su expresión ausente aún la acompañaba.

Aumentó un poco más la velocidad, hasta perderse en un corredor. Este estaba vacío y ella suspiró con cansancio, hasta que sintió una mano posarse en su boca y ser arrastrada a un aula.

Cuando su agresor cerró la puerta ella pudo verle el rostro.

-¿Que se supone que haces Zabbini?-

-¿Qué crees Weasley?- preguntó él acercándose peligrosamente.

- Si tienes algo de cerebro¡aléjate de mi!-gritó ella.

-Bien… ya que no deseas saber lo que sucede en la torre de Premios Anuales, me iré- dijo él dándose media vuelta.

Ginny titubeó unos instantes. –¿A qué te refieres?-

Blaise sonrió de medio lado por unos instantes y luego se dio media vuelta.

-Se que estuviste averiguando acerca de Stendrak-

Ginny no dijo nada.

-Tomaré eso como un sí-

-¿Piensas decirme algo con respecto a ella?-

-No exactamente- contestó Blaise, -para comenzar debo decirte que si sospechas de ella o Malfoy tienes motivos, últimamente suceden cosas algo extrañas-

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?- interrogó Ginny.

-La Torre de Premios Anuales esta vacía de 4:15 a 5:20-

-Sé donde es y como entrar- dijo ella pensando en Hermione que había compartido eso con ella.

Él no esperó respuesta y se marchó dejándola en el aula.

-Tal vez…- dijo ella en voz muy baja.

* * *

Hermione caminó con paso apresurado rumbo a su torre. Le había enviado una nota a Draco explicándole que debían encontrarse. A diferencia de la última semana, ella no se quedó investigando en la biblioteca, sino que tomó un libro prestado y ahora se encontraba en camino a su encuentro. 

Bajó la vista al libro que llevaba en brazos, era el mismo al que había consultado días antes, solo que después de lo dicho por Harry había encontrado algo que debía mostrarle.

Ginny estaba dudando un poco de lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía si a eso se refería pero cruzó los dedos para que la contraseña que Hermione le había dado fuese la correcta.

Y lo fue.

Cuando atravesó el cuadro se encontró por primera vez en esa sala común. Eras las 4:18. Tenía poco tiempo.

Corrió hacia una puerta, cerrada, la que le seguía estaba en las mismas condiciones; sin mucho ánimo se acercó a la tercera y la abrió. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente que tenía que ser la de Hermione y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Cuánto le hubiera gustado haber estado con ella antes que muriera.

Un sonido en la sala común la alertó y cuando oyó voces supo que estaba perdida.

Se pegó a la puerta y escuchó nuevamente el sonido del retrato abriéndose y las pisadas de alguien.

-¿Descubriste algo nuevo?- dijo una voz masculina que ella identificó como Draco Malfoy.

-Si- dijo una femenina. –Hace días leí este libro, pero no le di la importancia que debía, luego de haber oído a Potter me di cuenta que nos puede servir de mucho-

-Lo sabía- susurró Ginny.

-¿Qué dice el libro?-preguntó Draco.

-Lo primero que encontré fue esto- dijo Hermione leyendo en voz alta.

"_Cuando se produce una posesión corpórea de tiempo indefinido, no necesariamente el alma del mago al cual pertenece el cuerpo permanece en ese mismo, la mayor parte de veces se refugia entre el canal de la vida y la muerte, el único espacio capaz de soportar el bien y el mal de su existencia mientras su cuerpo es manipulado por una o varias entidades para propósitos de diversa índole, ya que se encuentra en un plano di__stinto al físico"._

**-**El cuerpo de Potter no sufre posesión corpórea- dijo Draco-

-Lo sé, eso no es lo importante, me parece que Harry es un canal entre este mundo y ese plano, donde seguramente los antiguos magos guardaron el poder-

-Si tu teoría fuera correcta, de qué nos sirve la llave-

-Bien, sigo leyendo-

"_Cada objeto o persona tiene un espacio de poder, un ambiente fuera del plano físico en el cual puede almacenar energía vital o mágica"_

-Lo que me lleva a preguntarte¿Crees que la forma de llave no es lo importante, sino el poder que guarda en ella?-

-Exacto, si recuerdas el diario de… mi madre, decía que el sello no era físico, cosa que es respaldada por ese plano que describe el libro.

-¿Qué se supone que le sucede a Potter? Y ¿Cómo esperas liberar el canal?-

-Bien, también leí esto…-

"_Existen muchos tipos de conexión con la línea del tiempo, algunos magos y brujas tienen la capacidad de conectarse en determinados momentos con esta y pueden recordar hechos de su pasado o conocer situaciones del presente propio o de otras personas" _

-Pero aquí tengo una duda- dijo Hermione, -Para que esto sucediera Harry debería haber hecho contacto con la línea del tiempo, pero el estado en el que se encuentra me parece fue ocasionado por tu padre-

-No- dijo Draco. –Cuando lo llevaron para interrogar el no dijo ni una palabra y de un momento a otro se sumergió en ese estado-

-Eso es bueno, estamos muy cerca-

-Si pero ¿como se supone que se rompe el sello¿Tu libro trae la respuesta?- preguntó con sorna.

-¡Puedes dejar de adoptar esa pose!- exclamó exasperada. Bufando comenzó de nuevo con su razonamiento -Sería demasiado fácil que un libro contuviera todas las respuestas, un libro cualquiera de la biblioteca, pero puedo decirte que este no es uno cualquiera, es de Dumbledore-, dijo mostrándole una marca al reverso.

-Pretendes que crea que lo dejó ahí sin más- le preguntó Draco burlándose aún. -El viejo estaba chiflado pero no era tan idiota-

Hermione contuvo el impulso de golpearlo. -Nadie que no supiera lo que nosotros conocemos hubiera descifrado algo, es hasta cierto punto una buena idea- dijo intentando convencerle.

Hermione sonrió interiormente, -Vanessa ahí erraste, Dumbledore si sabía de esto, estoy segura que solo trataba de protegernos hasta que llegara este momento, y debo reconocer que fue muy astuto al dejarlo ahí, yo leo en orden y más o menos por estas fechas iba a tener que llegar a ese y probablemente tuviera conocimiento de todo esto. No me asombra que te pusiera en mi torre en lugar de en Slytherin-.

-Concuerdo en eso, pero aún me queda la duda¿cómo extraerle la energía?-

-Tal vez solo Voldemort lo sabe, o quizás podemos hacer que Potter lo diga, después de todo esta en contacto con el tiempo-

Ginny había tratado de entender lo dicho por ambos, pero lo único que le había quedado claro era que iban a ver a Harry y ella iría con ellos.

Hermione se puso de pie luego de Draco.

-Vamos- dijo él.

Ella asintió y se dio ligeramente la vuelta para tomar el libro que había dejado sobre el sillón y se percató de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Hermione.

Giró rápidamente hacia Draco.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él.

-Pensé que se me había caído algo- dijo haciéndole una señal de silencio y un gesto hacia la puerta que el comprendió.

Draco y Hermione caminaron hasta el cuadro y lo abrieron y cerraron.

Ginny salió rápidamente a fin de no perderlos y se encontró con ambos empuñando sus varitas.

Ella emitió un profundo grito, para luego caer desmayada por acción de la varita de Hermione.

-¿Qué haremos con ella?- preguntó Hermione.

-No tenemos tiempo ahora, hay que llevarla a la habitación de Granger-

Ella asintió.

_Falta muy poco…_, susurraron ambos mientras llevaban el cuerpo de Ginny hasta la habitación.

* * *

**2.**

Ambos caminaron aprisa hasta la cabaña. Draco tenía un mal presentimiento y era mejor llegar cuanto antes. El viento frío soplaba contra sus rostros y las ramitas secas se enredaban en sus cabellos.Cuando al fin encontraron la cabaña, ingresaron en ella y se acercaron con sigilo a la cama de Harry. Su rostro estaba algo pálido y sudoroso.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó ella.

-Tú eres la de las respuestas brillantes- dijo él.

-No tenemos tiempo para tus sarcasmos, así que será mejor que intentemos que él nos de alguna otra pista- dijo mirando en dirección a Harry.

-Potter- dijo él con voz profunda.

Harry se removió ligeramente.

-Potter-

Hermione se inclinó ligeramente y colocó una mano en la frente de Harry.

-Está helado- dijo con una mueca de extrañeza. -¿Cómo se abre el sello?- preguntó Hermione

-mmmhm-

-Vamos, dilo- insistió ella.

-Esto no va a funcionar- espetó él con frustración.

-Tiene que. Nos demoramos mucho buscando dónde se encontraba el sello- dijo Hermione.

-Potter, ve en el tiempo¿cómo podemos…?- intentó decir pero se detuvo al sentir una voz a sus espaldas.

-Así que al fin cumpliste con tu misión Draco- dijo Voldemort a sus espaldas.

Hermione se quedó helada al verlo.

-Mi Señor- dijo con la voz más firme que pudo.

-Vanessa- siseó él con los ojos inyectados de un brillo desconocido.

-Mi Lord encontramos el origen del sello- dijo Draco inexpresivo.

-Lo se- dijo dejando pasar a Blaise.

-¿Zabbini?- preguntó Hermione extrañada.

-Pensé que traicionaban al Señor Oscuro así que decidí seguirlos y contarle todo- dijo con aires de superioridad instantes antes de que un rayo verde le hiciera perder la vida.

Ni Hermione ni Draco pronunciaron palabra cuando el señor oscuro acabó con su vida y lo dejó estrellarse contra el suelo de madera.

-Inteligente deducción la del canal- continuó diciendo Voldemort.

-Mi señor, aún no sabemos como abrirlo- confesó Hermione.

-Lo sé, soy el único que sabe como hacerlo-

Hermione contuvo la ira que la recorría, no era posible que lo consiguiera tan fácil. Ahí estaba frente a ella el causante de todo ese tormento, próximo a alcanzar lo que tanto ansiaba cuando había destruido tantas vidas.

-Potter- espetó Voldemort con desdén y se acercó hasta la cama.

Hermione se estremeció, no soportaría que lo dañaran.

El cuerpo de Harry comenzó a contraerse emitiendo sonidos extraños.

Voldemort apuntó con su varita a Harry el cual comenzó a gritar con desesperación, atrapado en un sueño tormentoso del que parecía no poder despertar. Hermione apretó uno de sus puños, no sabía que hacer, el círculo se estaba cerrando.Draco la miró con un rastro de preocupación que disimuló a la perfección. El Señor Oscuro comenzó a murmurar en voz muy baja y conforme lo hacía los gritos de Harry se incrementaban con brusquedad.

La varita de Voldemort comenzó a absorber una luz azul. –Dame la llave Vanessa- siseó.

Las manos de Hermione temblaron un poco, pero había tomado una decisión, no sacrificaría los esfuerzos, el dolor de tantas personas, moriría si era necesario. Le dirigió una rápida mirada a Draco, grabando sus rasgos en su mente.

-No- dijo terminante.

-Dame la llave o pagarás caro- espetó Voldemort con rabia.

Hermione se dio cuenta que la absorción era menor mientras perdía la concentración.

-Si me mata, perderá la conexión- dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Quítale la llave o los mataré a ambos- le ordenó a Draco.

-Dame la llave- le pidió Draco sin mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Nunca- dijo ella corriendo hacia la salida de la cabaña.

Voldemort apartó la varita de Harry cortando la conexión y apuntándola a ella.

Draco vio todo en cámara lenta.

No supo porqué lo hizo.

-Lord, perdone su atrevimiento por favor- dijo inclinando la cabeza y colocándose frente a ella.

-Ya veo Malfoy, eres débil¿Porqué habría de perdonarle la vida?- preguntó con burla.

-La amo-

Hermione se quedó helada al ver la determinación en su mirada. Voldemort no cambió de expresión y comenzó a reír con sorna.

La expresión fría de Draco se mantuvo imperturbable mientras ella aferraba la llave a su pecho.

-¿La amas¿Qué puede importarme eso a mí?- preguntó él divertido por la situación.

Draco sabía que Voldemort solo se estaba burlando de él, pero debía ganar tiempo.

-Nada- susurró en voz baja.

-Exactamente. Siempre creí que eras menos estúpido que tu padre-

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Draco con la voz cargada de ira.

-Es difícil de creer que pudieras ser tan fácilmente engañado por esta impura-

Hermione abrió los ojos y creyó por unos instantes que su corazón había dejado de latir.

-¿Impura?- repitió Draco sin entender.

-¿Hermione Granger, realmente creíste que podías engañarme tan fácilmente?- siseó Voldemort mirándola con furia.

Hermione cerró los ojos, no podía enfrentarse a la mirada de Draco, sus palabras aún se repetían en su cabeza.

-¿Granger?- espetó Draco con rabia al darse cuenta de la realidad, había creído que era mentira pero al verla confirmó lo que no deseaba.

Hermione solo pudo correr.

-Tráeme la llave- prdenó Voldemort sabiendo que esta vez Draco obedecería. Eso había dicho Voldemort antes de repetir las palabras que había dicho anteriormente para abrir el canal.

No podía creer que ella fuese Hermione Granger, se sintió inmensamente estúpido, él jamás había sentido nada que lo hiciera preocuparse por alguien más, hasta que la conoció. Se odió interiormente por haber confiado en Vanessa Stendrak, que no era más que la asquerosa sangre sucia .

Sabía que estaba huyendo de él y hasta cierto punto prefería no alcanzarla, no quería pensar en lo que le haría entonces.

* * *

-No por favor- se repetía Hermione entre lágrimas. No había caso, ella no merecía ser Vanessa Stendrak, le falló a su hermana, a sus amigos, a si misma. No valía nada. 

El sonido de las pisadas detrás de ella la hizo aumentar el paso y correr como si su vida se fuese en ello.

Estaba tan cerca del castillo, tan cerca…

-Detente- ordenó una voz cercana en un grito de furia y ella sintió pánico, no porque fuese a lastimarla físicamente, sino porque sabía que había acabado con algo valioso y que cuando viera sus ojos ya no estaría él.

Temía que la odiara. Y se sintió estúpida y patética.

Accidentalmente se enredó con una raíz y tropezó cayendo estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

Sabía que él estaba a sus espaldas. Hermione trató de levantarse nuevamente ,de correr, pero él la sujetó por los tobillos haciéndola caer nuevamente al suelo mientras la arrastraba hacia si.

Hermione sintió incrustarse en su cuerpo pequeñas piedrecillas y gimió cerrando los ojos.

-Voltéate- ordenó Draco con un tono que la hizo obedecerle al instante, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

Él le alzó la barbilla con violencia y ella bajó la mirada.

-Mírame- le gritó él agachado a su costado.

Ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas inconteniblemente sin mirarlo aún.

-Eres patética y pagaras caro por tu atrevimiento- le dijo soltándole el mentón y golpeando su rostro en una mejilla. Hermione cayó ligeramente sentada.

-Granger- dijo asqueado sujetándola por los hombros para luego lanzarla con crueldad contra el suelo, -Eres una zorra-

-Draco, por favor- dijo ella aún llorando.

-Te preferí por encima de todo, creí ciegamente en ti y esto te va a costar muy caro- le dijo apretando con una mano sus mejillas y rompiéndole la túnica con la otra como hace semanas había intentado.

-Draco no me hagas esto, por favor no- rogó ella dejándo de lado su orgullo.

-Me das asco- dijo rasgándole el vestido para luego comenzar a manosearla hasta hacerla gritar de dolor.

-Si querías que te tratara como lo que eres pues ahora lo haré-, le espetó.

Ella sintió su contacto tosco, brutal, contrario a lo que había sido antes; le pareció irreal encontrarse de espaldas a la tierra con él encima de ella forzándola.

Sus besos muertos ensuciaron sus recuerdos y se preguntó porqué el ser al que al fin había reconocido querer por motivos contrarios a la lógica había exterminado todo aquello que aún le quedaba.

-Draco no- gritó ella, pero el continuó marcando con rabia su cuerpo hasta que Hermione dejó de sentirlo mientras la tocaba, mientras la arañaba hasta hacerla sangrar; porque a pesar de estarlo viviendo ella no podía convencerse que realmente era él y se hundió emocionalmente, entregándose a un estado de insensibilidad total.

No quedaron registrados sus embates rudos y crueles, las palabras absurdas, sus propios gritos de dolor sin conciencia.

Ella no notó cuando él se levantó. Pero sí sintió fuertes punzadas por la violencia de sus acometidas. Las marcas físicas y emocionales se habían enraizado en ella permanentemente.

Su rostro permanecía ladeado, su cuerpo desnudo y cubierto por marcas ocasionadas por él, con las piernas levemente abiertas y extendidas mientras sus uñas aún estaban clavadas en el suelo.

Él no supo como interpretar sus sentimientos. No se sentía mejor por lo hecho, sino más hundido. Ella tenía los ojos húmedos por lágrimas no derramadas pero no se permitió liberarlas. No frente a él.

Draco tomó la llave de su cuello y la arrancó para luego tirarle su capa por encima, tratándola peor que a cualquiera de sus amantes. Así lo interpretó Hermione que lo miró por primera vez a los ojos como si no lo conociera, cosa que logró que él se fuera más confundido que nunca, con el mismo dolor que ella lacerándole el pecho.

* * *

Hermione solo recogió sus piernas cubiertas de sangre y tierra y se abrazó a si misma. 

No supo exactamente como pudo llegar hasta su torre, tenía algunas heridas en el cuerpo y la sangre seca, causada por su violencia. Lágrimas caían por su rostro golpeado sin que ella intentara detenerlas.

La frustración y el dolor crecían, a cada paso.

Vio que Ginny aún permanecía desmayada en su alguna vez habitación y corrió a la de Vanessa cerrando la puerta, como si eso pudiera protegerla de todo.

Los sentimientos reprimidos explotaron y comenzó a lanzar objetos por toda la habitación, destruyéndolos, como si eso también acabara con sus recuerdos.

Mientras lo hacia gritaba con amargura por su destino.

En uno de sus arranques tomó un libro y arrancó sus hojas rompiendo con ellas la fotografía de Anette. Con lágrimas en los ojos tomó el cofre de metal y también lo lanzó contra una pared mientras gritaba…

-Maldita seas Anette Bortlett-

Lo último que supo después era que se encontró a si misma leyendo un trozo de papel corroído para luego salir corriendo a toda prisa rumbo a la cabaña del bosque. Desesperada.

**Fin del Cap**

**

* * *

**

**Aclaración para el capítulo anterior:** Pansy no fue asesinada, se suicidó.

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo,

Kate


	12. En las sombras

**En las sombras**

**Cap 12

* * *

**

El metal frío de la llave estaba en contacto con sus manos.

Draco caminaba con algo de lentitud de regreso a la cabaña, tenía decidido hacerse del poder, el mundo conocería a Draco Malfoy y le temerían más que al propio Voldemort.

Ella, el único ser al que le profesó sentimientos nobles, nunca lo mereció, y a pesar de estar en parte vengado, se sentía peor que nunca, vacío. La amaba y sabía que era una debilidad que debía extirpar cuanto antes, o estaría perdido.

* * *

Ella corría con su alma. Había leído la nota que Anette Bortlett había escrito y guardado en el cofre de metal de su familia. Casi no podía creer lo que decía, casi no podía creer que no le importara el daño que le había causado a ella, no podía permitir que le sucediese algo… no a él. Además estaba Harry y ella lo salvaría. 

Rogó al cielo que llegara a tiempo, mientras la frase de la madre de Vanessa resonaba en su mente.

"_Fue muy sencillo construir esta historia de pistas y secretos en torno al sello de magia; Lily y yo tuvimos que sacrificar lo que más queríamos, nuestros hijos. _

_La otra parte de la historia desconocida por Voldemort es que yo era espía de Dumbledor__e y conocía muy bien a Lily Potter._

_Él, Lily y yo armamos esta historia para destruirlo. Ciertamente el poder existe, pero esta sellado precisamente porque el mundo mágico no está en condiciones de soportar tamaña energía y mucho menos un ser como él. _

_En el momento en que lo abra… morirá y con él todos los que se hubiesen acercado a recibir del poder. Espero Vanessa que comprendas lo que intentamos hacer y no te sientas utilizada, aléjate del sello, déjalo creer que ha triunfado y estará perdido"

* * *

_

-Mi lord- siseó Draco cuando estuvo listo para encontrarse con el señor oscuro.

-La llave- dijo él con voz grave mientras terminaba de absorber la luz azul del cuerpo de Harry que se deshacía por el dolor.

Draco le mostró la llavecita y esta fue atraída hacia el cuerpo de Harry por una fuerza desconocida.

Voldemort se concentró en terminar lo que había comenzado, su expresión denotaba una extrema concentración.

Draco permaneció a un lado con la mirada fija.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió con violencia e ingresó Hermione aún en el cuerpo de Vanessa, con un moretón en el rostro y algunas cortaduras en las manos. Sus ojos rojos denotaban un profundo padecimiento.

-¡Alto!-gritó desesperada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gritó Draco empuñando su varita al igual que ella.

Hermione sabía lo que debía hacer.

Draco le lanzó un hechizo que hizo que cayera al suelo, mientras él se daba vuelta y se acercaba a Voldemort.

Cuando el Señor Oscuro termino de absorber la energía se separó de la cama de Harry e hizo levitar la llave.

Hermione se levantó a duras penas y lanzó un hechizo que hizo que el cuerpo de Harry saliera despedido por una ventana rompiendo el cristal y haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol a varios metros de ahí.

Ni Voldemort ni Draco hicieron algo al respecto, Harry había dejado de ser importante para los planes de ambos.

Las últimas palabras de Voldemort mientras apuntaba la llave con su varita y descargaba en ella la energía extraída de Harry fue lo que hizo que Hermione reaccionara y sin importarle el futuro se lanzó hacia Draco dispuesta a todo por protegerlo.

Una explosión fue lo último que se escuchó.

* * *

Sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, un palpitar constante y punzante que por momentos lo aturdía. 

Tenía los labios resecos y la piel áspera. La respiración se le hacía difícil ya que sentía el aire denso.

Su espalda estaba adolorida y su pierna seguramente fracturada.

Aún con los ojos cerrados pudo ver a cámara lenta todo lo vivido, desde su secuestro, su pérdida de conciencia; recordaba escenas de la vida de su madre y de otras personas incluida Hermione, sabía por todo lo que había pasado, su trasformación, su venganza su rabia, tenía lagunas del dolor de Ginny y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Podía recordarlo todo, lo vivido y lo no vivido y sintió una gran opresión en el pecho.

Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y con el dorso de su mano limpió restos de cristales de sus párpados. Divisó la copa de un árbol cuyas hojas marchitas se precipitaban con lentitud contra el suelo.

Se sentó lo más rápido que pudo esperando ver la cabaña, a Hermione, a Malfoy; pero no vio nada en pie… el suelo estaba cubierto de pequeños trozos de madera y restos de vidrios, sin ningún rastro de Hermione, y se desesperó…

* * *

Escupió los trozos de vidrio que tenía en la boca e inmediatamente buscó a Draco con la mirada. Estaba boca abajo, por lo que hundiendo los dedos en la tierra intentó levantarse cosa que no consiguió. Tenía ambas piernas severamente fracturadas y para hacer las cosas más graves no encontraba su varita por ningún lado. No sabía que había sucedido, solo recordaba que luego de interponerse entre Draco y el sello había sentido algo cálido cubriéndola. 

Levantó el torso lo más que pudo y divisó un cuerpo no muy lejos. Con los brazos consiguió arrastrarse hasta llegar a él, cortándose la piel de las piernas más aún. Sabía que no era nada de lo que una vez fue, pero no importaba en ese momento. Lo amaba, Merlín, lo amaba con su alma y temía que hubiese muerto.

-Draco- gritó cuando lo vio tendido en la tierra, y bañada en lágrimas se colocó ligeramente sobre él en un afán protector.

Lo movió ligeramente y analizó sus facciones, seguía a sus ojos igual de atractivo que siempre, a pesar de los profundos cortes en su rostro. No quiso ver su cuerpo, porque sabía que estaba destrozado, peor que el suyo propio.

-Draco- susurró contra sus labios derramando lágrimas en sus heridas. –Despierta por favor-

Hermione recordó sus propias palabras deseando la muerte de él, enardecida y se culpó infinitamente por lo que sucedía.

Ella acarició con cariño su mejilla y lo abrazó mientras lloraba en su pecho. Para muchas mujeres sería falto de orgullo luego de la bajeza que él cometió contra ella, pero realmente… ¿De qué le serviría mantener esa firmeza ficticia mientras sabía que el ser que más había amado estaba muriendo en sus manos? De nada.

Poco a poco sintió como el brazo de él se movía hasta tocarla.

Ella alzó la vista y pudo observar sus profundos ojos grises, algo nublados por el dolor. Sintió por un instante un miedo terrible de ser rechazada por él, pero supo que dijese lo que dijese ella no se apartaría.

Draco no la reconoció del todo, hasta que segundos después se percató de quien era, Hermione Granger. Esta vez con su cabello castaño enmarañado natural porque la poción había dejado de tener efecto. Trató por todos los medios de empujarla, pero sus brazos más pesados que nunca eran imposibles de mover.

Solo pudo fijarse en sus ojos bañados en lágrimas y fue ahí que supo que fuera como se llamase era la misma con la que compartió tanto en las últimas semanas.

-Draco, vamos, levántate- le dijo con cariño.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sin rencor en su voz y más bien algo de indiferencia.

Ella entendió perfectamente qué le preguntaba. -Mi alma estaba muerta y quise vengarme de todo el daño que me habían hecho, pero todo eso se perdió cuando comencé a quererte. Tal vez no soy la fuerte Vanessa Stendrak, una sangre pura hermosa, pero aún así y aunque me cueste decirlo ahora... te amo Draco Malfoy, así tu me odies por siempre-

-¿Realmente me quieres?- preguntó el con sequedad y algo de burla.

-Hubiera dado mil veces mi vida por ti- le dijo ella con total sinceridad.

-¿Qué tengo digno de ser amado?- preguntó él con un sentimiento que le oprimió el pecho a ella.

-No lo sé. Te amo más allá de mi lógica, más allá de lo que es bueno y malo- le dijo con cariño dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Me alegra saberlo- dijo él cerrando ligeramente los ojos.

-No me dejes ahora por favor- suplicó ella.

-No llores más por mí y perdona lo que te hice- susurró él.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte-

-Esto es cursi- dijo Draco intentando sonreír mientras iba relajando su expresión.

Ella sonrió de vuelta, más que palabras románticas esa sola sonrisa le hizo saber que él verdaderamente la amaba. A pesar de todo. Y por eso mismo sabía que lo que tenían juntos era realmente especial.

-No me dejes- murmuró ella contra sus labios mientras derramaba sus lágrimas sobre las mejillas ensangrentadas de él, al tiempo que veía la paz de la muerte asentarse en su rostro.

-Nos veremos algún día- le susurró él mientras se perdía en un cielo nuevo.

Hermione enterró la cabeza en su pecho y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho.

* * *

Tiempo después una voz familiar susurró su nombre cerca a ella. -Hermione- 

El dolor la había hecho perder parte de la conciencia.

-Harry- dijo ella en un hilo de voz al reconocerlo.

Él la levantó con cuidado de el cuerpo de Draco temiendo que en cualquier momento perdiera el sentido y la abrazó delicadamente. Ella acarició su rostro en un gesto fraternal.

-Me alegra que estés bien Harry, ya no esta más Voldemort, eres libre se ser feliz. Ginny te espera, todos te esperan,-

-Nos esperan- corrigió él con lágrimas en los ojos, feliz de verla nuevamente.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa triste y le acarició la mejilla. -No puedo dejarlo Harry- le susurró ella.

Él derramó las lágrimas que había intentado controlar. -Él ya está muerto, tú podrías, puedo salvarte...-

-Ya es muy tarde Harry, quiero seguirlo- le pidió con cariño obligándolo a depositarla nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de Draco.

-Por favor Hermione-

-Ve con Ginny y sean muy felices, vivan por nosotros-

Harry le dio un beso en la frente y la dejó partir.

* * *

Ginny se levantó en una cama extraña por los ruidos provenientes del jardín y saltó de la esta recordándolo todo. Su instinto le dijo que se asomara por la ventana y al hacerlo no pudo evitar llorar ante lo que veía. 

Saliendo del bosque prohibido un cuerpo herido que ella reconoció como Harry se acercaba al castillo ante la sorpresa de todos. Ella se precipitó hacia fuera lo más rápido que pudo sin comprender aún que sucedía.

Cuando su hermano la vio atravesar un corredor sin ver a nadie y atropellando a quien se le pusiera en frente salio corriendo tras ella sabiendo que algo importante sucedía.

Ginny sentía el corazón en la garganta, tantos sueños que se reconstruían ante sus ojos, tantos fragmentos vueltos a unir…

-Por favor- suplicó sin detenerse. –Por favor que sea él-.

Cuando ambos se encontraron en el jardín lo único que atinaron a hacer fue abrazarse, sabiendo que la vida les estaba dando una última oportunidad. Se miraron sonriendo y se besaron, bajo la sombra del mismo árbol en el que Hermione fue besada por Draco por primera vez…

* * *

Hermione contemplaba la escena de Harry y Ginny con una sonrisa radiante. Su cabello castaño caía brilloso y ondulado y sus ojos estaban más encendidos que nunca. 

Dio unos pasos para intentar acercarse hasta ellos pero una mano firme la detuvo.

-Hermione, tu perteneces a las sombras- le dijo una voz profunda.

Ella asintió sin borrar su sonrisa mientras se recostaba en el pecho de él.

-Espero que sean muy felices- dijo con cariño.

-Si eso te hace feliz a ti, yo también lo espero- afirmó él mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

-¿Preferirías que siguiera siendo Vanessa Stendrak?- preguntó Hermione con una mueca.

-No me importa cómo te llames o cómo luzca tu cuerpo, solo que seas tú y que estemos juntos el resto de la eternidad- le dijo él atrayéndola más hacia si.

-Creo que regresamos a lo cursi…- murmuró ella en voz baja. Draco sonrió para ella. -Realmente no me importa serlo contigo- le dijo antes de girar el rostro al bosque a sus espaldas.

Ella asintió entendiendo su mensaje y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Suerte chicos-

* * *

Harry abrazó a Ginny por la cintura y contemplando el bosque prohibido le pareció ver dos sombras desaparecer en la verde inmensidad… 

-Gracias- dijo en un susurró que se llevó el viento.

"_**En este mundo no existen los amores imposibles, tal vez sí los improbables; pero si bien la historia de Draco y Hermione no fue una precisamente romántica, ellos demostraron que el sentimiento más puro que conoce el hombre puede nacer incluso en las sombras…"**_

_**La vida es como un baile… un baile de disfraces…**_

**FIN

* * *

Un agradecimiento especial a todos mis lectores (con nombre o anónimos), aprecio muchísimo que me acompañaran durante la publicación de este fic. Su apoyo me impulsó a continuar publicándolo, realmente espero que disfrutaran leyendolo igual que yo escribiéndolo. **

Gracias,

Kate


End file.
